El hada de los deseos y el desastre
by Seamisai
Summary: Cuando Draco expresó un deseo lo último que se imaginaba era que se encontraría con un hada dispuesta a cumplir su deseo. Lo malo es que el hada es aún más testaruda que Malfoy, y decididamente exhibicionista. ¿Logrará Draco cumplir su deseo?
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de que empiecen a leer tienen que saber que esta no es mi historia. Es una traducción de "Fata dei desideri dei miei stivali". Yo leí la historia y me empezó a gustar, así que decidí compartirla con los demás hablantes del español. Ahora que si saben leer italiano, busquen la versión original. Es de Sarachan89. Bueno, comenzamos..._

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_**El deseo"**_

Era una esplendida noche de inicios de septiembre y en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts todos los estudiantes estaban durmiendo en sus camas, descansando del cansancio del día apenas transcurrido. O mejor dicho, todos menos uno.

Sobre la torre de Astronomía un chico del sexto curso observaba el cielo estrellado. Era un chico con cabellos rubios y con unos ojos azules grisáceo que recordaban un cielo tempestuoso. Sobre su pecho era posible ver el emblema de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, una de las cuatro casas de la escuela.

La mirada fiera, casi altanera, era una de las características de los miembros de su familia, la noble casa de los Malfoy. Desde siempre le habían enseñado a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara, lo habían adiestrado a fin de que supiese ser frío y sin piedad, ya que era necesario. Era el heredero de la casa Malfoy, debía estar cerca de convertirse en uno de los siervos del Señor Oscuro, debía estar cerca de poner su vida al servicio de Lord Voldemort, debía estar cerca de convertirse en un mortífago; no podía perder el tiempo con cosas como el amor, no podía pero le hubiera gustado.

Le hubiera gustado descubrir que significaba amar a alguien con todo su ser y ser amado, habría querido saber que quería decir amar incondicionalmente a alguien, lo habría realmente querido pero no podía.

Pensar en estas cosas lo entristecía un poco, a veces le venían además ganas de llorar, pero obviamente los Malfoy no lloran. No, los Malfoy no lloran.

Habría querido mandar al diablo todo, decir a su padre que no quería convertirse en un mortífago, pasar el resto de su vida como una persona cualquiera, enamorarse, encontrar un chico lindo con el cual pasar el resto de sus días. Ya había entendido que quería a un chico, no a una chica, porque a los problemas del heredero de la casa Malfoy se agregaba el hecho de que si su adorado papito descubriese que su único hijo era gay, no se lo habría perdonado nunca. Antes que sufrir tal descaro Lucius lo hubiera matado, esto era cierto.

Había pensado pedir protección a alguien y decirle que no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir los pasos de su padre, ¿pero a quién?

¿Dumbledore? ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo se le va a pedir ayuda a un viejo loco que sabe todo sobre todos, pero que se pasa la vida comiendo caramelos de limón?

Okey, descartado el director ¿quién quedaba? ¿Potter?

¡Aún peor! Okey, tal vez San Potter no era tan malo, pero tenía que admitir que ir a donde su enemigo diciendo: -Disculpa, pero no quiero convertirme en mortífago. ¿No podrías asegurarme tu protección?- no era exactamente lo que Draco tenía en mente. Nunca habría soportado hacer semejante cosa, aunque se sintiera tentado.

Dos menos. ¿Quién era el próximo? Okey, digamos que había un mar de gente que quizás habría podido ayudarlo, pero en ese momento no le venía a la mente ni uno solo, aunque no lo crea nadie.

Draco, pensando en todo esto, dijo:

-Lo único que quiero es ser feliz, quisiera poder realizar mis deseos y no los de mi padre.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, el joven heredero de casa Malfoy no se dio cuenta de que precisamente mientras él pronunciaba aquellas palabras, una estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo para después desaparecer.

En otro lugar una voz dijo:

-Parece que finalmente hay trabajo para mí…


	2. Un hada

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**¿Un hada?"**_

Después de haber pasado una hora más en la Torre de Astronomía, el príncipe de las serpientes había regresado a su dormitorio, y como se había metido a la cama, había caído en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven Malfoy fue despertado por una voz femenina angelical y melodiosa, pero también muy insistente que decía:

-Rayo de sol, abre los ojos y comienza a resplandecer. Me estoy aburriendo y si no te levantas inmediatamente me veré obligada a levantarte yo y sentiría muchísimo arruinar tan pronto la opinión que te harás de mí.

Draco, durmiendo en un cuarto para él solo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser despertado por una voz tan gentil, y pensando que se trataba de un sueño, se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo.

-Eh, güerito, te he dicho que te levantes, no que te vuelvas a dormir -dijo la voz que de todos modos fue ignorada por el Slytherin.

-Okey, tesorito, te lo has buscado. No digas que no te lo advertí. ¿Precisamente me tenía que tocar el que no se despierta por nada? -dijo con un tono alegre para después tronar los dedos.

En un instante unas pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a materializarse sobre la cama de Draco mientras dos ojos verdes con unas ligeras líneas azules observaban la escena divirtiéndose.

Cuando las gotas fueron suficientes para formar un cúmulo de agua de más o menos os o tres centímetros de alto, el encantamiento que las mantenía en el aire cesó y la cubierta de agua cayó sobre el príncipe de las serpientes quien, ahora completamente mojado, se sentó de inmediato con una mirada que prometía hacer pasar un infierno a quien se hubiera atrevido a tanto.

El joven alzó la mirada y de pie al lado de su cama vio a una muchacha tan alta como él. Tenía unos largos cabellos verdes y unos ojos que lograban encantar a quien los mirase; vestía un vestido verde claro ligeramente pegado, sin mangas, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y tenía una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas; y de su espalda salían un par de alas semitransparentes. La muchacha lo observaba manteniendo los brazos cruzados y su mirada parecía decir: "¡Te está bien empleado! La próxima vez aprende a despertarte antes".

Draco, no logrando entender quién podía ser aquella que tenía enfrente, levantó perplejo una ceja olvidando por un momento sus planes de venganza.

-No quisiera ser descortés, pero ¿se puede saber cómo has entrado? -preguntó el Slytherin con un tono decididamente calmado.

-Mi nombre es Faye y soy un hada de los deseos -dijo la muchacha.

-¿Un hada? ¿Pero las hadas no eran más pequeñas? Me pareces un poco alta para ser un hada -dijo el chico con tono escéptico.

"¡Debo pedir un aumento! No es posible que me den siempre a mí los cabezas dura. Ni una sola vez me han creído de inmediato y me dejan hacer mi trabajo en santa paz. Cuando regrese verán, ¡esta me la pagan!" pensó el hada para después responder a Draco:

-Hay hadas… y hadas. Mi raza tiene la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto y dimensiones aunque normalmente nuestras dimensiones son más o menos las que tengo yo ahora.

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó el chico aún más escéptico.

-Nada en particular. Estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo aunque, a mi parecer, me requerirás más de los previsto dijo Faye sonriente.

-¿Cuál deseo? -preguntó Draco.

-Aquel que has expresado ayer en la noche. Cito palabras textuales: 'Lo único que quiero es ser feliz, quisiera poder realizar mis deseos y no los de mi padre'. Has expresado el deseo en el preciso momento en que ha pasado una estrella fugaz, y cuando esto sucede mandan un hada como yo a cumplirlo. Obviamente, solo los magos y todas las criaturas mágicas pueden vernos, los muggles nos consideran como culpa de la suerte o algo por el estilo -explicó el hada.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Draco finalmente convencido de todo lo que le había dicho Faye, sentándose en el borde de su cama y perdido en sus pensamientos, se reencontró con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Cuando se dio cuenta, el hada estaba sentada en la orilla de su escritorio y se estaba poniendo un esmalte verde aqua y tenía todavía la sonrisa sobre los labios.

-¿Has logrado comprender la situación finalmente? -preguntó Faye sin levantar la vista.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado así? -inquirió el chico.

-Una veintena de minutos. Hazte una idea: me ha dado tiempo de ponerme el esmalte sobre las uñas de la mano, dejarlo secar y dar la segunda mano. ¿Qué dices? ¿Ha quedado bien? -preguntó el hada mostrando las manos al príncipe de las serpientes.

-Diría que sí -respondió Draco sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Gracias.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo te tendré cerca? -preguntó el Slytherin

-Por todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Mi tarea es hacerte feliz, permitirte cumplir tus deseos y no los de tu padre, por lo que hasta que no considere mi misión concluida deberás soportarme -respondió alegremente el hada, ignorando el tono usado por el chico.

-Debo ir a clase y por tu culpa llegaré tarde. Grandiosa hada -dijo el chico.

-No te preocupes -dijo ella, y después de que hubo tronado los dedos, el chico se encontró listo para ir a clase.

-De todos modos yo voy contigo, no tengo la más mínimo intención de quedarme enterrada en los subterráneos de este castillo -agregó Faye.

-¿No crees que te notarías demasiado? -inquirió irónico Malfoy.

La chica lo pensó un poco, después cerró los ojos y una luz la envolvió. Cuando la luz menguó Faye se había empequeñecido y ahora tenía unos diez centímetros de alto. También su vestido se había modificado durante la transformación. La parte de arriba se había convertido en un top verde sin hombreras, y la falda, del mismo color, le llegaba encima de la rodilla. En los pies llevaba un par de sandalias con tacón bajo que estaban amarrados gracias a unas tiras que llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla.

Draco se quedó sorprendido con la transformación y se reencontró mirando encantado al hada que, notándolo, sonreía.

-Así te puedo seguir y no tendré ningún problema para encontrar un lugar donde sentarme. Siento no poder volverme invisible, pero mi jefe me lo ha prohibido -dijo el hadita.

-¿Por qué te lo ha prohibido? -inquirió Draco curioso.

-Digamos que mientras era invisible le he hecho una pequeña broma y no le ha agradado demasiado -respondió el hada.

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

-Te lo cuento en otra ocasión, no quisiera retardarte para tus clases. A propósito, ¿Cuál es tu horario de hoy? -preguntó el hada cambiando el tema.

-Pociones, transformaciones, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y adivinación -respondió el chico, encaminándose hacia la puerta mientras Faye le volaba alrededor.

-Pero antes debo ir a desayunar, ya que alguien me ha despertado dos horas antes del inicio de las clases -dijo el chico mirando al hada molesto.

-Disculpa, no se repetirá. Al menos yo soy muy mañanera. Hoy he llegado tan pronto porque me han levantado a mí también, y sabía que necesitaría al menos media hora para explicarte la situación y hacértela aceptar, por eso no creas que te despertaré también mañana -dijo el hada volando cerca de Draco, acompañándolo hacia el Gran Comedor, donde, era más que cierto, todos preguntarían al chico que hacía un hada dándole vueltas alrededor, molestando hasta hacerle perder la paciencia y en aquel punto nadie habría podido lamentar si se hubiera encontrado por casualidad en un hechizo que les hacía perder la voz.

Pronto Hogwarts aprendería que es mejor no fastidiar a Faye.


	3. Meeting Harry

_Para aquellos que han agregado la historia como una de sus favoritas: ¡Gracias! O como se diría en italiano: Grazie mille!_

_Mesic, aquí está el capítulo que esperabas. Y como me pediste, trataré de no tardarme en la traducción y hacerla lo más rápido posible. He de recordarles que esta es una historia original de Sarachan89, y que solo el personaje de Faye le pertenece (eso creo)._

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 3**_

"_**Meeting Harry"**_

Aquella mañana se estaba poniendo más que difícil para Draco. Cuando se había ido a dormir la noche anterior no imaginaba que al día siguiente habría sido despertado por un hada, ni que la susodicha hada lo habría acompañado al Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

En cuanto había atravesado la puerta del Comedor se había arrepentido de haber dejado a Faye venir con él, ya que todos los presente en el salón, viéndolo con la pequeña hada que le volaba alrededor, comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre la criatura mágica, y aunque las preguntas no eran dirigidas a él personalmente porque no había nadie que se atreviese, la cosa era algo irritante.

El joven Malfoy se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin intentando ignorar al resto de los estudiantes. Faye, en ese tiempo, continuaba sonriendo alegremente como si no estuviese sucediendo nada, ya que en un instante más todas las voces se callaron y nadie habló más.

Draco, sorprendido, levantó la mirada de su plato y vio a todos los estudiantes y profesores que abrían la boca para hablar, pero sin lograrlo porque de sus bocas no salía ningún sonido. Después se volteó hacia Faye, que, si es posible, estaba sonriendo aún más que antes.

-¿Es obra tuya? -inquirió Draco asombrándose de poder oír su propia voz.

-No eres el único al que le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza, y antes de que tú me lo pidas, ahora como lo ves solo tú y yo podemos hablar -respondió el hada.

-No tendrás intención de dejarlos así, ¿cierto? -cuestionó Malfoy.

-En realidad estoy considerando seriamente esa opción -respondió ella.

-Haz que regresen a la normalidad, soy muy joven para morir -dijo el chico mirando alrededor para descubrir que todos lo miraban considerándolo culpable.

-Demasiado tarde -fue la respuesta del hada.

-Deseo que ellos recuperen la voz -dijo Draco. El hada suspiró.

-Está bien. Si es lo que deseas, después no te arrepientas si lo hacen otra vez -dijo Faye para después tronar los dedos y anular el encantamiento.

Poco a poco la situación regresó a la normalidad. Las personan volvieron a hablar intentando mantener el tono muy bajo para no terminar en la misma situación de la cual acababan de salir.

Los dos Slytherin sentados al lado de Draco escogieron precisamente aquel momento para pedirle a su amigo que les explicara la situación.

-Draquito ¿qué es exactamente esta pequeña criaturita? Es tan adorable -dijo Pansy Parkinson.

-Primera: no me llames Draquito, segunda: si ella es adorable yo soy un Gryffindor, tercera: pregúntale directamente a ella -respondió Draco.

-Vamos Draco, estamos intrigados. ¿Quién es este esplendor? -preguntó Blaise Zabini.

-Repito: pregúntenle directamente a ella. Sabe hablar sola -respondió el chico continuando con su desayuno.

-Son amigos tuyos. No veo porque debo ser yo quien les explique la situación -repuso Faye con su usual sonrisa.

-Estoy comiendo -respondió Draco.

-¿Y eso qué? -inquirió Faye.

Draco decidió que era mejor ignorar al hada, pero no estaba al corriente de un pequeño e insignificante punto: Faye odiaba ser ignorada. Por este motivo el hada se puso a girar alrededor de la cabeza de Draco en un modo extremadamente irritante.

En un cierto momento, el chico agarró uno de sus libros y, con un golpe perfecto, golpeó al hada con la intención de quitársela de encima al menos por un momento.

Faye fue lanzada a la otra parte de la sala, y terminó por caer sobre el pecho de un Gryffindor que, ayudándose con las manos, le impidió caer al suelo.

El hada alzó los ojos hacia su salvador para agradecerle, y por un instante se quedó admirando sus ojos verdes. Una vez terminado de contemplar los ojos del muchacho decidió observarlo mejor, y en base a sus gustos, debía de admitir que era un muchacho bastante fascinante.

Se puso de pie sobre la mesa quedando de frente a su salvador y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mil gracias Gryffindor. Yo soy Faye, el hada de los deseos. En este momento me siento tentada a decir una cosa del tipo 'para servirte', pero actualmente estoy trabajando con el joven rubio de allá -dijo alegremente.

-Placer en conocerte Faye, yo soy Harry. ¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices estás trabajando con Malfoy? -preguntó.

-Estoy aquí para realizar un deseo que, por pura casualidad y pura fortuna, ha expresado en el mismo momento en que pasaba una estrella fugaz. Y siendo un hada de los deseos este es mi trabajo -respondió ella.

-Entiendo. ¿Cómo es trabajar para Malfoy? -preguntó Harry curioso.

-No te lo sé decir. Lo he conocido apenas esta mañana. Dentro de algunos días vuélveme a preguntar y te sabré responder -contestó el hada para después mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin-. Ahora, si quieres disculparme, debo irme. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Harry, pero ahora debo ir y enseñarle a Draco que no es nada lindo golpear a un hada con un libro, y más aún si el hada en cuestión soy yo.

-¿Quieres una mano? -inquirió el chico.

-No, pero gracias de todos modos. Si tengo necesidad de una mano te llamaré. Te encuentro simpático Harry, nos vemos -dijo para después volar dirigiéndose hacia el Slytherin.

Un instante después el hada estaba delante del príncipe de las serpientes y lo miraba con lo brazos cruzados.

-Rayo de sol, lo que has hecho no me ha gustado para nada -dijo Faye tronando los dedos, repitiendo el mismo truco que había usado para despertar a Draco aquella mañana-. Entonces tesorito, veamos como puedo decírtelo. Si se te ocurre volver a hacer algo por el estilo te mandaré a hacerle compañía al calamar gigante. ¿He sido clara?

Draco, estando todo mojado, no respondió. Aunque nunca lo habría admitido, el hada lograba asustarlo. No obstante estuviera enojada no paraba de sonreír y sus frases eran dichas con un tono de voz casi alegre. Draco estaba intimidado por Faye.

-Cristalina (_de claro, transparente_) -respondió el Slytherin en un susurro.

-Bien. Diría que hemos sido claros. Casi se me olvidaba, hay algo más. No soporto el ser ignorada cuando has dicho que no lo harías -agregó Faye para después secar al chico con otro encantamiento.

-Está bien. Es hora de ir a clase -dijo Draco para después levantarse.

-La primera clase es pociones ¿cierto? -preguntó el hada siguiendo a Draco a las mazmorras.

-Sí, es pociones. ¿Te encuentras bien? Antes te he golpeado demasiado fuerte -preguntó el chico.

-No te preocupes, se necesita más para hacerme daño y pues he ido a caer contra un apuesto Gryffindor de nombre Harry -dijo el hada.

-¿Has ido a caer sobre Potter? -preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Sí, es simpático. ¿Con qué casa tienen pociones los Slytherin? -inquirió Faye.

-Gryffindor -respondió el chico.

-Tengo claro que esta será una clase interesante. ¿El profesor es el pipistrelo con cabellos grasosos que estaba en la mesa de los profesores?

-Sí, era el profesor Snape -dijo Draco.

-Sí, esta será una clase realmente interesante. Puedes contar con eso, Draco -dijo Faye.


	4. Bienvenidos a la casa de los sueños

_Gracias a todos aquello que han comentado la historia y también a aquellos que la han agregado como una de sus favoritas. He de decir que este es mí capítulo favorito, y tal vez el nombre les de una idea de lo que hará Faye en este capítulo. Pero espero que cualquier cosa que se imaginen no sea mejor que lo que está a punto de pasar.__**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

"_**Bienvenidos a la casa de los sueños de Sevvie"**_

Draco se sentaba en su lugar usual en la tétrica aula de pociones y esperaba que llegara Snape mientras que Faye miraba para todos lados curioseando por aquí y por allá.

-Este lugar es demasiado tétrico, necesita una renovada -dijo Faye haciendo aparecer una silla para ella sobre el pupitre de Draco.

-No creo que Snape esté de acuerdo contigo -dijo el Slytherin mientras Blaise se sentaba a su lado.

-¿No estaría de acuerdo con qué? -preguntó el recién llegado.

-Faye quiere renovar un poco el arreglo del aula -respondió Draco, que durante el desayuno le había explicado a su amigo todo lo que sabía sobre el hada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer si no me gustan los lugares tétricos? -preguntó el hada.

-Sería interesante si la dejamos hacer. ¿Te imaginas la reacción de Snape? Sería interesante -dijo Blaise.

-Ese es el segundo motivo por el cual quería hacerlo, pero mister simpatía aquí presente no quiere -dijo Faye.

Draco abrió la boca para rebatir pero la cerró inmediatamente porqué, con su usual entrada azotando la puerta y con la túnica volando, Severus Snape hizo su ingreso en la clase.

Pocos segundos después llegó también el trío compuesto por Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter que, por su retardo, hicieron perder a Gryffindor cinco puntos por cada uno… y la lección apenas había comenzado…

Faye, viendo entrar al bello Gryffindor, sonrió feliz y saludó a Harry moviendo la mano, y el chico le respondió con un sonriso.

La clase comenzó y los estudiantes comenzaron a preparar la poción siguiendo las instrucciones en el pizarrón. Unos diez minutos después Faye se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a volar por el aula. Una vez terminado su tour regresó hacia donde se encontraba Draco y miró su poción.

-¿No debería ser roja en lugar de violeta? -preguntó el hada.

-¿Estás segura? En el libro está escrito que debe ser violeta -respondió Draco.

-Conozco esta poción. He tenido que trabajar con un fabricante de pociones experto a más no poder y sé que ciertamente la poción debería ser roja -dijo el hada convencida.

-¿Las demás de que color son? -inquirió Blaise que estaba trabajando en pareja con Malfoy.

-Violetas. O mejor dicho todas violetas menos la de Harry que es roja -contestó Faye sonriendo.

-Potter no sabe nada sobre pociones, y si todas las demás son violetas quiere decir evidentemente que te estás equivocando -dijo Draco.

-Desconfiado -dijo Faye para después agregar-. No te lamentes cuando te pase algo por haberte equivocado con la poción.

Draco miró al hada. Estaba de nuevo sentada y estaba hojeando un libro. Parecía plenamente convencida de lo que decía. ¿Se fiaba de ella o mejor no?

-¿Cómo hago para volverla roja? -inquirió el Slytherin.

-Me alegra saber que has cambiado de idea. Debes agregar ahora seis gotas de sangre de salamandra y agitar cuatro veces en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. -respondió Faye sin levantar la mirada.

El chico hizo lo que se le acababa de decir y su poción adquirió un color rojo intenso, mientras que Snape había comenzado su usual paseo entre los bancos y se había detenido delante de Potter.

-Potter, si no sabes leer te aconsejó comprarte unos lentes nuevos. La poción debe ser violeta y no roja -dijo Snape mientras Harry buscaba un modo de rebatir.

En ese momento Faye se levantó y dijo:

-Realmente la poción debe ser roja y no violeta -y después se dirigió hacia Snape volando.

-¿Desde cuando las hadas entienden de pociones? -inquirió Snape sarcásticamente.

-Las demás hadas no lo sé, yo desde que trabajé durante tres meses con un conocidísimo elaborador de pociones que había deseado encontrar a la mujer de su vida. ¿Tiene idea de cuanto me costó sacarlo de su laboratorio? -dijo Faye.

-No tolero que una criatura tan insignificante me falte el respeto -dijo Severus.

-Aún no le he faltado el respeto, pero si quiere puedo remediarlo comenzando por llamarlo pipistrelo con cabello grasoso -dijo el hada más sonriente que nunca.

-Señor Malfoy, le aconsejó enseñar a su hada un poco de respeto y ahora la reprenda -dijo el profesor. Draco estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero una ojeada de parte del hada lo hizo quedarse donde estaba.

En un momento más Faye había regresado a sus dimensiones originales para poder confrontar mejor al profesor.

-Dejemos una cosa clara, profesor. Yo no pertenezco a nadie. No soy un objeto, soy una criatura viviente exactamente como usted, solo que decididamente mucho mejor que usted. Yo soy linda, tengo amigos, una vida social y soy feliz. Usted es exactamente lo opuesto -dijo el hada para después agregar:- La poción debe ser roja. Si se vuelve violeta el compuesto es inestable y si se agita demasiado se corre el riesgo de que explote de este modo -dijo para después tomar una botellita de poción y lanzarla a una zona donde no había ningún estudiante-. Si la poción es roja no sucede nada de esto.

Y dicho esto sonriendo, el hada recuperó el tamaño pequeño y tronó los dedos tres veces.

-Una última cosa: ¡usted es un incompetente! -dijo el hada admirando su trabajo.

Delasnte de ella había ahora un Snape con unos estupendos rizos rubios y con un tutú rosa; pero esto no era lo único que había cambiado. Faye, después del comportamiento del profesor, había pensado también en cambiar el arreglo del aula que ahora era todo menos tetrica.

En lugar del viejo mobiliario habían aparecido pupitres, escritorios y estantes nuevos, las paredes eran ahora de un rosa brillante y todos los objetos de madera se habían vuelto blancos. En las ventanas habían aparecido una bellas cortinas blancas y la luz que había en la estancia había aumentado considerablemente.

Las losetas del piso habían pasado del gris al rosa claro, y además estaban decoradas con diseños de flores y de corazones, y para concluir, sobre el pizarrón, en lugar de las instrucciones para preparar la poción, había aparecido la leyenda: "¡Bienvenidos a la estupenda casa de los sueños de la nueva muñeca creada por la Compañía Faye! ¡Señores y señoras, con ustedes, Sevvie, la pastorcilla elaboradora de creaciones!

La leyenda obviamente estaba decorada con flores, corazones y otras cosas por el estilo.

Mientras Faye admiraba su obra, la clase entera intentaba no reír. Sabían que el primero en reír estaría como mínimo muerto. Sin embargo, el hada no parecía satisfecha.

-El vestido no queda. Remediemoslo de inmediato -dijo tronando de nuevo los dedos. El vestido de bailarina de Snape fue inmediatamente reemplazado por un vestido de pastorcilla con todo y sombrerito.

-Sí, definitivamente esto está mucho mejor -dijo sonriendo finalmente satisfecha de su obra.

En ese momento Snape, que parecía a punto de explotar de la rabia, abrió la boca paraa ponerse a gritar en contra del hada, pero lo único que logró con aquello fue ponerse a cantar "María tenía un corderito…".

La clase no logró contenerse más y todos se soltaron a reír, aunque los Slytherin intentaron que no se notara que se estaban divirtiendo. Afortunadamente para los estudiantes, la clase terminó en aquel preciso instante, así que todos corrieron hacia fuera del aula lo más velozmente posible dirigiendose deprisa hacia la clase de Transformaciones, la cual sería la siguiente clase, mientras que Faye seguía a Draco silbando.


	5. Minnie y el diario

_**Capítulo 5**_

"_**Minnie y el diario"**_

Después de la clase de Snape y su estupenda exhibición, Draco y todos sus compañeros de casa se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones junto a los Gryffindor, donde encontraron un gato sentado sobre el escritorio.

Mientras los estudiantes se esparcían por el salón, no lograban dejar de hablar y reír sobre lo apenas acontecido en la fantástica lección que habían tenido.

Draco entró y fue a sentarse a su usual lugar, sin embargo Faye no lo siguió.

El hada, viendo al gato dijo:

-¡Pero que bella gatita!

Y dicho esto hizo aparecer una madeja de estambre y se lo lanzó al animal para que éste jugara con él.

El gato no solo ignoró completamente la madeja, sino que además lanzó a Faye una mirada que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, para después transformarse en Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts.

-Me disculpo profesora. No se volverá a repetir -se disculpó Draco temiendo que el comportamiento del hada pudiera meterlo en problemas.

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy. Sé perfectamente que usted no tiene ninguna responsabilidad por el comportamiento del hada -dijo McGonagall.

-No te preocupes Minnie, te prometo que no haré nada en esta hora -dijo Faye.

-No me llames Minnie. Me parecía que te lo había prohibido -dijo la maestra.

-Y a mí me parecía haberte dicho ya que no tengo la menor intención de respetar eso. Di la verdad, esperabas librarte de mí una vez que he cumplido tu deseo, ¿cierto? -inquirió Faye dejando con la boca abierta a todos. De lo que podían entender, el hada y McGonagall se conocían y, al parecer, la primera había cumplido un deseo de la segunda.

-Sí, lo esperaba realmente. Estoy muy vieja para tenérmelas que ver contigo de nuevo -dijo, para después preguntar a la clase:- ¿Qué lección tuvieron la hora pasada?

-Pociones -respondió Hermione.

-Debo deducir que el motivo por el cual ríen tiene que ver contigo -dijo la profesora volteándose hacia Faye.

-¡Pues sí, sí tiene que ver conmigo! Cualquier cosa que te cuenten sobre la hora de Pociones es solo y exclusivamente obra mía y merezco el merito. Me he divertido un montón. -dijo el hada alegremente.

-Creo que esperaré para descubrir que ha sucedido. Ahora comencemos la lección -dijo Minerva.

Durante toda la clase Faye mantuvo s promesa y se comportó como niña buena, sentada en su sitio sobre el banco de Malfoy, alzándose solo para charlar un poco con la profesora mientras los estudiantes leían un capítulo del libro.

Una vez terminada la lección, los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor y en pocos minutos, todo el comedor sabía lo que había sucedido durante la hora de Pociones de los Gryffindor y Slytherin del sexto curso.

La situación fue bastante tranquila hasta cuando Severus Snape hizo su entrada en la sala.

En ese momento Faye, incapaz de resistir la tentación, se puso a silbar la melodía de "María tenía un corderito…" desencadenando las risas de todos los estudiantes que con la simple idea de lo que había ocurrido no lograron contenerse.

Alzando la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores Draco pudo ver que todos los profesores estaban intentando contenerse para no soltarse a reír, mientras que Dumbledore imitaba a Faye silbando.

Para callar las risas de los estudiantes bastó una mirada del profesor de Pociones, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Faye, quien siguió silbando alegremente la melodía sin que Draco la pudiera parar.

La comida continuó en silencio después de que Draco y sus compañeros de clase se dirigieran hacia el lugar en que tendrían la siguiente lección de Cuidado de las Criatura Mágicas, pero Faye no fue con ellos diciendo al joven Malfoy que iría a dar una vuelta por la escuela para ver como era la famosa Hogwarts.

Lo que Draco no sabía era que el hada, habiendo ya estado en Hogwarts, no tenía la más mínima intención de explorar la escuela. Su verdadero objetivo era buscar algo que la ayudara a completar la operación "Volver feliz a Draco Malfoy".

El hada se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los verde plateados y entró en el cuarto del príncipe de las serpientes.

Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta y regresó a sus dimensiones originales para después ponerse a buscar algo que le ayudara a comenzar su trabajo.

-Bonitos esto trajes. Se ve que Draco tiene buen gusto para vestirse -dijo mientras miraba en el armario, sin encontrar todavía nada interesante se dirigió hacia el escritorio y comenzó a mirar en todos los cajones.

-¡Pero mira que cosa he encontrado! No creí que Draco fuera del tipo que tiene un diario. Esto vuelve más fácil todo -dijo tomando en mano el diario apenas encontrado-. ¡Me tomará una vida leerlo todo! Al menos el chico tiene una letra legible. Será mejor que haga una copia para poder leerlo con calma -agregó para después crear una copia perfecta del diario, volver a poner el original en su lugar y hacer desaparecer la copia de modo que la pudiera hacer reaparecer con un encantamiento cuando hubiera necesidad.

El hada continuó curioseando en el cuarto, y al darse cuenta de que no había nada más interesante, hizo reaparecer la copia del diario y empezó a leerlo.

-Interesante, muy interesante -fue su único comentario.

La lectura avanzó hasta que Faye se dio cuenta de que para Draco era hora de ir a Adivinación, y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de perderse aquella clase.

Una vez desaparecido el diario, se volvió a hacer pequeña y volando se dirigió hacia el aula de Adivinación. Había oído decir cosas muy interesantes sobre la maestra y quería verificar si los rumores eran verdaderos.

Sin embargo, el hada no tenía una gran opinión sobre la materia y tenía en mente algunas ideas que quería poner en práctica.

* * *

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué irá a ser de la pobre profesora de Adivinación?_

_Gracias a todos aquellos que han agregado la historia como una de sus favoritas y/o han dejado reviews. Espero les siga gustando la historia hasta el final._


	6. Faye y el arte de la Adivinación

_Hola de nuevo a todos aquellos fans de esta historia. Me gustaría comenzar el capítulo diciendo que no tengo la menor idea de cual fue el deseo que le cumplió Faye a McGonagall (Mc Granitt). Recordaran que esta solo es una traducción, y la historia original es de Sarachan89. De todas formas, le he preguntado ya a Sarachan y espero que pronto responda._

_Ahora va a seguir algo que sé que sonará extraño, pero prefiero aclararlo antes de que continue la confusión: ¡Soy un chico! Ya sé que normalmente nosotros no leemos este tipo de historias, pero la verdad es que cuando me encontre con este fic lo unico que buscaba era leer algo que estuviera en italiano. Nunca me imagine que me encontraría con una historia de este tipo. Pero ¿Què quieren que les diga? La historia me fascino y desde entonces no puedo dejar de leerla. _

_Ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo con el próximo capítulo_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 6

"_**Faye y el arte de la adivinación"**_

A Faye no le gustaba mucho el arte de la adivinación. La consideraba algo confuso y muy aproximativo para tomarla seriamente.

No es que prefiriera algo como Aritmancia, que quede claro, pero siendo un hada de los deseos, creer que el futuro y el destino de una persona estuvieran ya escritos no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Después de todo su trabajo era el de cambiar las cosas, ¿no? La existencia misma de las hadas de los deseos hubiera sido completamente ridícula si el futuro estuviera determinado.

Si el futuro estaba ya determinado desde el inicio ¿para qué había trabajado tanto durante toda su vida? ¿Para qué ella y las demás hadas de los deseos debían luchar por cumplir los deseos de aquellas personas lo suficientemente afortunadas para expresarlos en el momento justo?

Tenía muchos años y había visto ya bastantes cosas para poder creer en la predestinación. ¿Cuántas veces había cambiado el destino de alguien con sus poderes? Tantas, realmente tantas, que ni siquiera ella lograba recordar todas.

Era una de las mejores hadas en circulación, más allá que una de las más aferradas, por esto le confiaban siempre los casos más difíciles o aquellos en los que la persona a la cual había que cumplirle el deseo era escéptica y testaruda.

Su bravura, su talento y su fama entre las hadas le habían dado también un motivo más para no creer en la adivinación y en todo aquello que se le relacionaba.

Años atrás, en el reino encantado en el cual Faye vivía, había sido organizado un gran torneo en el cual el vencedor o la vencedora tendría el gran honor de encontrarse con Lady Destiny, la señora del destino.

Faye, como muchos otros, había tomado parte en aquella competición y, después de un encarnizado encuentro final con un hada de nombre Ruby, había logrado vencer.

En ese mismo día se había encontrado con Lady Destiny, y Faye recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. La Lady del destino estaba sentada sobre su trono y llevaba un vestido dorado extremadamente elegante. Sus cabellos eran de un blanco resplandeciente que al hada le recordaron a la nieve apenas caída y los ojos eran de color ámbar.

Faye y la Lady habían hablado durante un buen tiempo y, en algún momento, la dama le había dicho claramente que eran los seres vivientes por sí mismos quienes determinaban su propio destino; ella no hacía otra cosa que ponerles delante diferentes caminos, les tocaba a ellos decidir cual recorrían.

En esto pensaba el hada mientras se apresuraba hacia el aula de Adivinación.

Encontró a Draco justamente en la puerta y, después de sonreírle, entró con él. Apenas hubieron entrado, fueron investidos por una ola de perfume. Estaba claro que había sido quemada una cantidad industrial de incienso.

Draco y sus amigos tomaron su lugar y esperaron el inicio de la clase, aunque el príncipe de las serpientes observaba la sonrisa que había sobre el rostro de Faye. Era la misma sonrisa que había ya visto durante la clase de Pociones, y si esto era cierto estaba por llegar un mar de problemas para Trelawney y solo para ella, ya que Firenze no estaría aquel día.

-Bien muchachos, demos inicio a la lección. Hoy practicarán un poco con las esferas de cristal. Pónganse en parejas y si tienen alguna dificultad llámenme -dijo la profesora.

-¿Sería un problema si redecoro también esta aula? -preguntó Faye en voz baja.

-No lo intentes. Ya has hecho suficiente daño la primera vez -dijo Draco que sabía que si el hada continuaba de ese modo el terminaría en problemas de proporciones cósmicas.

-Antipático. Esta estancia es pero que la de Pociones. Al menos allí se respiraba. Este incienso es intoxicante -rebatió el hada.

-¿Hay algún aula de este castillo sobre la que no tengas ninguna queja? -inquirió Draco casi desesperado.

-La sala común de Gryffindor es linda y me gusta bastante, tu cuarto no está mal y pues hay dos o tres aulas que están más o menos decentes -respondió el hada después de haberlo pensado un rato.

-Pero ¿eres un hada o una decoradora de interiores? -preguntó el Slytherin.

-Un hada con un gusto decente por la decoración -contestó ella.

-Draco, según yo tiene razón. No hay muchas habitaciones con un decorado decente en este castillo -dijo Pansy.

-Concuerdo con ellas -dijo Blaise.

-Traidores -fue el comentario de Draco.

-¿Draco, te gusta Adivinación? -inquirió Faye en voz baja.

-No es exactamente mi materia favorita -respondió el Slytherin mirando la esfera.

-¿Te molesta si expreso mi pura y simple opinión respecto a la materia y hago una o dos cositas que se me están ocurriendo en este momento? -preguntó Faye con una sonrisa que se alargaba más cada segundo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -inquirió Blaise entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-En un momento lo verás. ¿Profesora Trelawney, puede venir un momento? No logramos entender que es lo que se ve en la esfera. Estamos prediciendo el futuro a Draco -dijo Faye ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del príncipe de las serpientes.

-Veamos -dijo la profesora mirando la esfera para después proseguir un instante después diciendo: -¡Oh, mi pobre niño! Lo siento tanto, pero el infortunio te persigue. Será causado por algo de verde. Evita el verde porque será tu desgracia.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó Faye.

-No, por ahora no. Lo siento -dijo la profesora.

-Esto podía predecirlo un niño de tres años -comentó el hada.

-¿Cómo, querida? -cuestionó la profesora.

-He dicho que hasta un niño de tres años podía predecir estas cosas. ¿Segura que no ha visto solo mi reflejo en la esfera? -inquirió con aire escéptico el hada.

-¡Por supuesto que no, querida! Yo soy una vidente -dijo Trelawney convencida.

-Sí, ¡y yo soy papá Noel! -respondió Faye mientras que todos los Slytherin y Ravenclaw la miraban curiosos y divertidos-. Profesora, tengo que decirle lo que pienso. Según yo, esta es la materia más inútil que existe y no creo que se pueda realmente predecir el futuro porque eso es solamente un resultado de nuestras acciones.

-Percibo que tú no estás dotada de la vista, mi pobre niña. Pero solo porque no sabes hacer una cosa no quiere decir que tú debas despreciarla -dijo la profesora.

-¡De acuerdo! Hagamos una demostración práctica. Dígame que sucederá en los próximos quince minutos de esta clase -dijo el hada.

-Los estudiantes continuarán ejercitándose y la clase continuará tranquilamente -dijo la profesora.

"Así solo se está facilitando las cosas. Se habrá quedado aquí todo el día y no tiene la menor idea de lo que ha sucedido en la clase de Snape. Faye tiene carta blanca y Trelawney no sabe lo que le espera" pensó Draco.

-Bien, ahora le demostraré que sucederá exactamente lo contrario -dijo Faye mientras retomaba sus dimensiones originales.

El hada tronó los dedos y las esferas de cristal comenzaron a flotar por la habitación cambiando de color cada poco tiempo. Los cojines se alzaron en el aire y se rompieron llenando todo el salón de plumas que, por algún extraño motivo, parecían seguir a la profesora y posteriormente atacarla.

La pobre, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba quitárselas de encima. Pero si piensan que ahí acabó la cosa, están muy equivocados.

Faye hizo levitar las esferas acercándolas al techo del aula, después bajó las luces e hizo sonar música recreando una pequeña discoteca, y se puso a bailar con las notas de Disco Infierno.

Todo esto bajo la mirada de la profesora que miraba sin poder hacer nada.


	7. Dios griego

_Hola a todos! Perdón por haberlos dejado abandonados, pero comprenderán que con las fiestas navideñas no tuve tiempo para nada, y luego adelantando cosas para entrar a la escuela._

_Pero bueno, el objetivo de esto no es contarles mi vida personal, si no la historia de nuestro querido Draco y mi amada Faye (Mia?). Bueno, los dejo con uno de mis capitulos favoritos, en especial por la descripcion que hacen de Harry. Espero lo disfruten._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

"_**Dios griego"**_

Después de la agotadora jornada, la cual comenzó mal y terminó peor, Draco no pudo hacer más que tirarse sobre su cama apenas hubo regresado a su recamara después de la cena. Lo acompañaban la dulce Faye y sus amigos Blaise y Pansy.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron sobre la cama a un lado de su amigo, mientras Faye sobrevolaba alrededor tranquilamente.

-Faye ¿qué estuviste haciendo? No viniste a la cena y reapareciste solo cuando hemos llegado a la entrada del cuarto de Draco -dijo Blaise.

-He dado una vuelta, he visto gente -respondió el hada.

-¿Y a quién has visto que valga la pena? -preguntó Draco.

-Alguien que ha sido tan gentil para hablar conmigo sin ser sarcástico y sin responderme mal -respondió el hada.

-¿Existe de verdad alguien capaz de hacerlo sobre el planeta? -inquirió el rubio.

-Efectivamente existe, rayo de sol -contestó Faye.

-¿Sabes Draco? Creo que empezaré a llamarte rayo de sol yo también. Me gusta como apodo -dijo Pansy.

-No lo intentes -repuso el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Vamos Draco, sabes que Pansy está bromeando -dijo Blaise tratando de impedir una masacre.

-Dejémoslo así. ¿Se puede saber quién es el loco con quien hablaste? -inquirió Draco.

-Un mago simplemente fascinante -respondió Faye.

-¿Casa? -preguntó Blaise.

-Gryffindor -respondió el hada sin hacerse del rogar.

-¿Y por qué hay alguien simplemente fascinante entre los Gryffindor? -cuestionó Draco sin pensar que el hada tuviera ya lista la respuesta.

-¿Te dicen algo las palabras: "Dios mío, daría cualquier cosa por poder estar con aquella especie de dios griego con los ojos verdes"? -inquirió Faye mientras Draco abría desmesuradamente los ojos y enrojecía ligeramente.

-Draquito, ¿qué quiere decir Faye? -preguntó Pansy entrando en modalidad de recoge chismes.

-Estoy intrigado también yo Dray. ¿Quién sería el dios griego? -preguntó Blaise.

-Háganse los tontos ustedes dos y tú. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? -cuestionó Draco en pie de guerra.

-Tu diario es una lectura particularmente interesante. Creo que ha entrado directo en el top ten de mis libros favoritos -contestó el hada alegremente.

-¡Yo te mato! -exclamó Draco mientras se levantaba y apuntaba la varita contra el hada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡He entendido quién es! -gritó Blaise emocionado.

-Según yo no has entendido -dijo Pansy.

-¡Oh, sí que he entendido! Entre todos los Gryffindor el único que según los parámetros de Draco podría ser definido como dios griego es uno solo. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me equivoque -dijo Blaise convencido.

-Blaise, si dices una palabra más te convertirás en el primero de mi lista de personas para matar -amenazó Draco.

-Deja de amenazar a las personas. No te deja nada bueno, terminarás por morir algún día de estos si continuas enojándote así -dijo Faye, quien no estaba para nada intimidada por el chico.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué has ido a hablar con él? -inquirió Draco intentando calmarse.

-Me parece simpático y tenía ganas de hablar un poco con él -contestó el hada.

-¿Y de que hablaron? -preguntó el rubio.

-Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Es un chico interesante y como te decía sencillamente fascinante -dijo Faye.

-¿Se puede saber por qué sigues repitiéndolo? -preguntó Draco exasperado.

-Prueba tú verlo cuando acaba de salir de la ducha con solo una toalla y después veremos si logras decir lo contrario -dijo el hada.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Draco.

-¿De verdad has visto a Potter con solo una toalla encima? -inquirió Pansy. El hada asintió-. Cuenta, cuenta. Quiero los detalles.

-He entrado en los vestidores para hablar un poco con Harry y me lo he encontrado cuando acababa de salir de las duchas. ¿Conoces el David de Miguel Ángel? Harry es aún mejor. Parecía una estatua de mármol y todavía estaba mojado. Tenía todas aquellas gotas de agua que parecían casi divertirse de lo lindo mientras recorrían aquel cuerpo perfecto. También tenía el cabello mojado. Es aún más lindo con el cabello mojado. Le dan aquel aire tan tierno y dulce -dijo Faye proyectando con un encantamiento la imagen en la mente de Pansy que, mientras Draco alcanzaba un tono de rojo que nadie pensaba que existiese, no pudo hacer menos que decir:

-Quisiera ser una de esas gotas. Es un pecado que alguien así sea gay. De verdad un pecado -dijo frustrada.

-¿Sabes Draco? Si no fuera un hada y él no fuera gay ya habría intentado conquistarlo. Sin embargo, soy un hada, el es gay y yo ya tengo a mi dulce mitad que me espera en casa, por lo que haré todo lo posible para que logres conquistar a nuestro bello Gryffindor -dijo Faye.

-¿Estás casada? -preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, y mi dulce mitad es aun mejor que Harry -contestó el hada sonriendo.

-¡Qué fortuna! ¿No conoces también a alguien para mí y para Pansy? -preguntó Blaise.

-No, lo siento -dijo Faye riendo.

-El enfermo mental que ha tenido el valor para casarse contigo debe ser un santo para lograr soportar a un demonio como tú -dijo Draco feliz de poder cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Me ama con locura -respondió simplemente el hada.

-Draco, si no te conociera pensaría que estás intentado cambiar de tema -dijo Pansy.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El tuyo es un pésimo intento de cambiar de tema y conmigo no funciona. Te advierto que antes de que tú te des cuenta yo ya habré iniciado la primera fase de la operación volvamos feliz a Draco. Para que lo sepas, la primera fase consiste en el haces que tú y el bello Gryffindor estén juntos. -dijo Faye mientras que Draco sacaba a Blaise y Pansy de la habitación.

-¡Tú estás loca! No andará jamás conmigo. Me odia -dijo Draco.

-Ten confianza. Déjamelo a mí. Soy una especialista en realizar los deseos de las personas. Tengo años y años de honorable servicio a mis espaldas, no soy una principiante -dijo el hada haciendo aparecer una flor decididamente más grande de lo normal que parecía casi estar hecho a propósito para ser una recámara. El hada se acercó a la flor, retiró un pétalo, y mientras entraba, dijo: -Buenas noches Draco. Nos vemos mañana y no esperes que te despierte.

-Buenas noches Faye -respondió Draco cambiándose y metiéndose a la cama para después caer en un tranquilo sueño reparador.

El día siguiente estaría lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

_Que les pareció? les gusto?_


	8. Primera regla

_¡Hola Faye-fanaticos! Espero estén disfrutando la vida como lo hace Faye. Sé que hubo un poco de retraso con este capítulo, pero me temo que así será hasta que solucione algunos problemas con mi computadora. Sin embargo, podrán seguir disfrutando de Faye aunque tengan que esperar más tiempo._

_Espero disfruten este capítulo. No es mi favorito, pero sin duda alguna Faye se supera cada vez a sí misma._

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 8

"_**Primera regla: ¡Jamás despiertes a Faye!"**_

En la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, para ser más precisos en el dormitorio de los Slytherin, un muchacho de cabello rubio se había despertado aquella mañana antes de la hora usual.

Los eventos del día anterior lo habían dejado levemente aturdido, cosa que no habría admitido ni siquiera bajo tortura, porque cómo ustedes sabrán, los Malfoy nunca están aturdidos.

Sin embargo, cualquiera se habría quedado turbado después de la jornada pasada si se encontrara en los zapatos de Draco Malfoy; después de todo no sucede que todos los días un hada pestífera, que logra desencadenar el caos tan fácilmente, entre en tu vida diciendo que quiere cumplir tus deseos para volverte feliz.

Draco había tenido toda la noche para asimilar mejor la idea y, sin haberse despertado del todo, había recordado que el hada en cuestión tenía la intención de juntarlo con nada más ni nada menos que el grandioso Harry Potter, y esto le había provocado un pánico total, aunque obviamente los Malfoy no entran en pánico por ninguna razón.

La verdad es que el príncipe de las serpientes no se le hacía posible conquistar al bello Gryffindor, porque en cuanto se lo hubiera encontrado delante no hubiera sabido qué decirle.

Desde que el rubio se había dado cuenta de que amaba al bello moreno nada había cambiado en sus relaciones con Potter, de hecho los dos continuaban peleando, y Draco dudaba que Harry pudiera estar interesado en él. Aunque también era gay eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el moreno lo odiase.

Después de haberse preparado para ir a desayunar, Draco, viendo que Faye continuaba durmiendo apaciblemente, decidió despertarla sin saber que aquello resultaría un error fatal.

El príncipe verde-plata se acercó a la flor en la cual dormía el hada e intentó hacerle abrir los ojos.

Inicialmente intentó llamándola con un tono de voz dulce y gentil, para después comenzar a gritarle en una oreja, pero el hada continuó durmiendo como si nada ocurriese.

El Slytherin, para nada intimidado, decidió pasar a las malas maneras y pensó cobrarse el cómo Faye lo había despertado la mañana anterior; así que tomó la varita e inundó la flor en la cual el hada dormía.

En el transcurso de pocos segundos se oyó un tronar de dedos y de la flor salió un chorro de agua con una potencia tal, que lanzó a Draco al otro lado de la habitación. Faye salió de la flor poco tiempo después completamente mojada, y para nada alegre de haber sido despertada.

El hada tronó los dedos por segunda vez y admiró su obra.

-Debo decir que me parece que te ves mejor vestido de conejito de pascua con la cesta llena de huevos en mano que con el uniforme de Hogwarts -dijo Faye.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Te parece éste el modo de reaccionar? ¡Solo quería despertarte! -le gritó el Slytherin.

-Lamento decírtelo rayo de sol, pero yo no soporto ser despertada. Para estar bien conmigo la primera regla es nunca intentes despertarme a menos que seas mi marido, ya que si le hiciera a él lo que te he hecho me sentiría culpable -respondió el hada para nada intimidada.

-Tú estás loca -fue el comentario de Draco mientras Faye hacía desaparecer la flor en la cual había pasado la noche.

-Soy plenamente conciente de eso, pero gracias por recordármelo -dijo el hada.

-¿Estás segura de qué no estás aquí por ordenes del Señor Oscuro? A mí parecer si continuas así destruirás la escuela en solo dos días -dijo Draco.

-No, no trabajo para Voldie. Mi jefe es decididamente más simpático y lindo. En cuanto a destruir la escuela, podría hacerlo simplemente tronando los dedos y es lo que haré la próxima vez que me despiertes -dijo Faye tranquilamente.

-Okey, he entendido. Ahora ¿te molestaría devolverme a la normalidad? -inquirió Draco, ya que seguía vestido de conejo de pascua.

-No. Es mi venganza personal. Te devolveré a la normalidad cuando estemos en el Gran Comedor -dijo Faye para después secarse el vestido y el cabello.

-Es humillante -dijo Draco.

-Es por eso que lo hago. De lo contrario ¿dónde estaría la venganza? -respondió Faye saliendo del cuarto y esperando que el Slytherin la siguiese.

-Por favor -dijo Draco para después agregar: -Juro solemnemente que no te despertaré nunca más pero devuélveme a la normalidad.

-Está bien. Por esta vez pasa, pero para la próxima no seré tan clemente -dijo Faye suspirando.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, y el Slytherin se sentó en su lugar usual. Pocos minutos después llegaron también Blaise y Pansy quienes inmediatamente se sentaron al lado del rubio saludando tanto a él como al hada sentada sobre la mesa.

-Dray ¿qué ha sucedido en tu cuarto? Parece que pasó un huracán -dijo Blaise.

-Pregúntale a Faye -respondió simplemente el chico.

-¿Faye? -dijo Blaise.

-No me gusta ser despertada bruscamente y le he dado un baño -contestó Faye como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Entendido -dijo Blaise.

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy? -le preguntó Pansy a Faye.

-¿Qué clase tienen? -preguntó Faye.

-Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y esta noche Astronomía -respondió Blaise.

-Faye no hará absolutamente nada. Ya ha hecho bastante daño ayer -dijo Draco truncando la discusión que estaba a punto de empezar.

-¿Estás nervioso el día de hoy o es mi imaginación? -inquirió Pansy.

-Intenta tú despertar a este demonio y después me dirás -contestó Draco.

-¡No puede ser tan mala! -opinó Blaise.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? A mí no me gusta ser empujado hasta el otro lado de mi habitación por un chorro de agua fría para después encontrarme vestido de conejo de pascua -dijo Draco mientras sus dos amigo se echaban a reír.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el comedor se había llenado y los estudiantes desayunaban tranquilamente.

-Voy ir a saludar a los profesores. Ayer no fui y me parece descortés no hacerlo -dijo Faye, para acto seguido volar hacia la mesa de los profesores y después detenerse delante Dumbledore y hacer una breve inclinación.

-¡Buenos días profesor! Me disculpo por las molestias que provoqué ayer pero tenía que decir lo que pensaba sobre las clase que he interrumpido -dijo Faye mientras McGonagall la miraba incrédula.

-¡Buenos días! No hay nada porque disculparse, todas las modificaciones hechas a las aulas y a los profesores no fueron permanentes, y hemos logrado poner todo en su lugar sin ningún problema -respondió Dumbledore.

-Albus, si yo fuera tú me estaría atento. Esta hada sabe ser peor que los merodeadores y que los gemelos Weasley -dijo Minerva.

-¡Siempre has sido una gran aduladora Minnie! -exclamó Faye.

-Yo estoy seguro de cualquier acción de esta hada tienen algún objetivo y por lo tanto no intentaré intervenir -dijo Albus.

-Gracias señor. Me disculpo si aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Faye y soy un hada de los deseos. Estoy aquí para cumplir un deseo del joven Draco Malfoy -dijo el hada.

-¡Placer en conocerte Faye! Espero que tu estadía en Hogwarts sea placentera -dijo Dumbledore para después agregar, notando que Snape estaba lanzando miradas al hada: -Severus, eres un adulto, deja de intentar fulminar con la mirada a esta pobre criatura.

-Si ella es una pobre criatura, Potter es inteligente -dijo Snape.

-La frase hubiera tenido más efecto si hubiese dicho que si yo soy una pobre criatura entonces usted se lava el cabello -dijo Faye sonriendo mientras Minerva intentaba no soltarse a reír.

-Impertinente -soltó Snape.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido -dijo Faye.

-No lo es -repuso Snape.

-¿Sabes pastorcilla? Los colores claros te quedan mejor que todo ese negro. ¿Quieres que te cambie? -inquirió el hada feliz de poder dar una mano.

-No, gracias -contestó el profesor de Pociones.

-¡Como quieras! Yo regreso con Draco. Hasta luego a todos -dijo Faye para después volar hacia Draco.

-¿Estabas atormentando a Snape? -preguntó el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Solo estaba hablando amigablemente. Quédate tranquilo -respondió Faye para después voltearse y ver que un Gryffindor con el cabello desordenado y los ojos verdes acababa de entrar al comedor.

Casi era la hora de dar inicio al plan.

_

* * *

_

¿Qué les parece Faye? ¿A poco no es una monada?


	9. Fase 1

_Hola de nuevo, Faye-fanáticos. Espero puedan perdonarme por el retraso, pero aparte del virus tuve una cantidad de trabajo inmensa en la escuela. Bueno, las escusas no valen. Espero disfruten de este capítulo_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

"_**Fase 1: Buscar una cita"**_

La entrada en el Gran Comedor del joven Gryffindor con la cicatriz en forma de rayo señaló a Faye la posibilidad de dar inicio al plan.

Había considerado la posibilidad de ir directamente con Harry y convencerlo de cortejas al joven heredero de la casa Malfoy, pero después había optado por otro plan. Quería que fuera Draco el que diera el primer paso.

Después de haber pasado buena parte de la noche leyendo el diario del chico Faye se había dado cuenta de que el Slytherin no parecía creer minímamente en la posibilidad de ser correspondido por el Gryffindor, y por esta razón parecía estar inseguro. Draco sabía que amaba al bello moreno, pero no lograba reunir el valor para declararse y esto representaba un problema.

Si Draco hubiera sido un Gryffindor todo habría sido más fácil para Faye, ya que se sabe que los Gryffindor son valientes. Pero lástima, porque el querido rayo de sol era un Slytherin y en él prevalecían la ambición y la astucia.

Para el hada las cosas estaban resultando ser más difíciles de lo previsto, pero la pequeña y dulce Faye era una de las hadas más testarudas del universo entero, y no tiene la menor idea del significado de rendirse.

El plan original, que el hada había comenzado a proyectar cuando había leído el diario por vez primera, preveía que Draco se levantase y fuese hacia el Gryffindor para declararse o al menos le mandase unas flores o unos chocolates de la forma más banal que existe. Sin embargo la inseguridad del joven Slytherin obstaculizaba el plan y Faye había decidido resolver el problema por las buenas o por las malas.

El hada había considerado la posibilidad de recurrir a alguna poción o a algún encantamiento para resolver el problema, pero después se había dado cuenta de que en cuanto Draco lo supiera, comenzaría a gritar y a lanzarle encantamientos no muy lindos; y dicho francamente, ella no tenía nada de ganas de romperse los tímpanos mientras intentaba evitar varios tipos de maldiciones.

Considerando todo esto el hada había logrado idear un nuevo plan aunque en la práctica se había visto obligada a improvisarlo en pocas horas. Para empezar, debía lograr organizar una cita entre el príncipe verde-plata y el joven rojo-oro, y ¿quién mejor que el director de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería para ayudarla?

Aquel vejete a pesar de las apariencias era un hábil manipulador y por otro lado había dicho claramente que nunca haría nada en contra de ella. Era el cómplice perfecto. ¿Quién osaría alguna vez ir en contra del gran director de Hogwarts?

Si Dumbledore no bastaba, siempre podía recurrir a la ayuda de Minnie, después de todo en el pasado había cumplido uno de sus deseos, y a pesar de las apariencias, la profesora sentía un gran cariño por el hada.

Faye, por segunda vez en el transcurso de pocos minutos, se levantó en vuelo y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-¿Todavía aquí? -preguntó Snape claramente molesto.

-Quédese tranquilo pipistrelo, que no estoy aquí por usted. Debo hablar con el director -dijo Faye para después comenzar a discutir con Dumbledore que parecía bastante interesado en lo que el hada estaba diciendo.

Algunos minutos después Faye se fue, pero antes de regresar a la mesa de Slytherin, se detuvo un momento en la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar un momento con Harry.

Mientras tanto, Draco seguía con la mirada cada movimiento del hada. Había visto claramente como brillaban los ojos de Dumbledore cuando Faye habló con él, y solo eso le bastó para hacerle entender que estaban por llegar un montón de problemas aunque no supiera todavía para quién. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Faye se dirigió hacia Harry casi se atragantó. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, los problemas eran para él y de algún modo relacionados con el Gryffindor.

Al poco rato el hada aterrizó enfrente de él y le regaló una de sus esplendorosas sonrisas.

-¿Puedo saber para qué has ido de nuevo con Dumbledore? -preguntó Draco.

-Lo descubrirás pronto -respondió Faye mientras Dumbledore se levantaba y pedía un momento de atención. Debía hacer un anuncio.

-¡Gracias por su atención! Quisiera hacer un anuncio. Como ustedes bien saben, el sábado es Halloween y por esto he decidido organizar un baile de antifaces. El baile será el sábado en la noche a las veintiún horas. Sé que hoy es martes y me disculpo por haberles dado el anuncio con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, pero ha sido una decisión improvisada. Ahora pueden regresar a su desayuno -dijo el viejo director mientras entre los estudiantes había murmullos de aprobación. Poco después de sentarse Dumbledore hablo de nuevo: -Casi lo olvidaba, para poder ir al baile deben tener una compañera o compañero. Cualquiera que se presente solo será juntado con alguno de los profesores. ¡Buen apetito!

Y dicho esto, volvió a sentarse para comer.

-¿Es obra tuya? -preguntó Draco al hada.

-Sí, es obra mía. Ahora lo que debes hacer es levantarte y dirigirte fuera del Gran Comedor. Encontrarás a Harry esperándote. Le he dicho que querías hablar con él y ha sido tan gentil que aceptó. Una vez que estés solo con Harry quiero que lo invites al baile. Te prometo que si te dijera que no, aunque lo creo casi imposible, yo misma haré que se arrepienta de haber venido al mundo -dijo Faye mientras hojeaba un periódico.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Draco anonadado.

-Muévete y no te hagas del rogar. Harry acaba de salir -dijo el hada.

-No puedo -contestó Draco.

-Claro que puedes -rebatió Faye convencida.

-No puedo. Me dirá que no y será la peor humillación de mi vida -dijo Draco preocupado.

-Escucha, hagamos esto: si te dice que no, les borró la memoria tanto a él como a ti, de manera que ninguno recuerde lo que sucedió. ¿Okey? -dijo el hada intentando convencer al Slytherin.

-No -respondió Draco.

-Draco, sé que me conoces desde hace solo un día, pero te pido que te fíes de mí. Sé lo que hago, soy una especialista en este campo -dijo Faye mirando al chico directamente a los ojos.

Draco no supo que contestar. Conocía al hada desde hace solo un día, pero aquella única jornada le había bastado a la criatura mágica para hacer que el rubio se fiara de ella.

¿Qué le costaba hacer lo que le había pedido el hada? Nada, ya que el hada había prometido resolver ella misma la situación en caso de que fuera mal.

-Okey -dijo finalmente Draco.

-Entonces ¡levántate y ve a invitarlo al baile! -dijo Faye sonriendo.

Draco se levantó lentamente y luego salió del comedor.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado? -inquirió Pansy.

-Que quede entre nosotros: le he puesto una poción en el vaso, y él, por fortuna, la ha bebido mientras decidía si levantarse o maldecirme. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a ver que todo marche bien -dijo Faye mientras seguía a Draco sin que éste la viese.

El Slytherin encontró a Harry esperándolo apenas salió del comedor.

-Malfoy, Faye me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo -dijo Harry en tono neutral.

-Sí. ¿Te molesta si vamos a otro lugar? Quisiera hablarte en privado -dijo Draco intentando permanecer en calma.

-Como quieras -respondió Harry para después seguir al otro chico que se dirigía hacia el lago.

Llegado a cierto punto Draco se detuvo y se volteó hacia Harry para después ponerse rojo en cuanto ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres decirme? -inquirió Harry.

-¡Eh…! Este… yo… yo quería… -empezó Draco.

-Malfoy, ¿puedes terminar la frase? No tengo la más mínima intención de agarrarte a golpes -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Quieresveniralbaileconmigo? -acabó diciendo Draco a una velocidad impresionante mientras alcanzaba un color más allá de cualquier rojo imaginable, diciéndose mentalmente idiota porque estaba casi seguro que el Gryffindor no le había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que le acababa de decir. Pero ¿de dónde había sacado el valor para pedirle al moreno que fuera al baile con él? Draco no se sentía capaz.

En los siguientes segundos Draco sintió claramente como los latidos de su corazón aceleraban. Parecía casi como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho. El rubio inhaló aire profundamente y mirando el piso empezó a decir: "¿Quieres venir…?", pero no logró terminar la frase porque el moreno lo interrumpió.

-Con mucho gusto iré al baile contigo Draco -respondió Harry más que sonriente para después agregar: -Si no me lo hubieras pedido tú probablemente lo hubiera hecho yo.

Draco estaba listo para todo excepto para aquello. No esperaba que el moreno aceptase, y sobre todo, que hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho, y la respuesta positiva lo dejó en shock. Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando entendió lo que le había dicho el otro chico, y Draco no pudo hacer menos que sonreír felizmente como nunca lo había hecho antes. Había dejado caer la máscara y nunca se había sentido tan bien.

-¿En serio? -inquirió Draco aún incrédulo.

-En serio -respondió Harry.

-¿No es una broma? -preguntó Draco.

-No Draco, no es una broma -le contestó Harry.

-¿De verdad? -cuestionó de nuevo el Slytherin que no lograba creerlo.

-Sí Draco, de verdad -dijo Harry sonriendo.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntar algo más por el estilo, pero fue interrumpido por Faye, quien observando la escena no logró contenerse más.

El hada viendo lo lindos que se veían aquellos dos juntos, pensó en mejorar un poco más el cuadro alegre y por esto tronó los dedos. En el transcurso de pocos segundos, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Draco se encontró entre los brazos del fascinante Gryffindor que no hizo absolutamente nada para alejar al rubio.

El rostro de Draco adquirió un bello rojo intenso. No le habría sorprendido que el moreno lo lanzara lejos de un momento a otro, pero por otro lado entre los brazos de Harry se estaba tan bien. Daban una sensación de calor y seguridad.

Después de algunos instantes, el cerebro tomó el control sobre el corazón, y Draco se alejó de Harry sin mirarlo siquiera a los ojos.

-Disculpa. No sé que ha sucedido -dijo Draco.

-No importa. Quédate tranquilo -respondió Harry.

-No, en realidad perdóname. Lo siento tanto. Disculpa -dijo Draco para después ser interrumpido por una voz femenina bastante desesperada.

-Basta Draco. ¡Se veían tan lindos! ¿No podías esperar para pedir todas esas disculpas otro poco? Si continúas así terminaras por hacerlo escapar -dijo el hada.

-No creo que escape -aseguró Harry al rubio.

-Lo sé, pero de este modo he logrado hacerlo parar -dijo Faye sonriente desencadenando la risa del moreno.

-¡Eh, yo sigo aquí! -protestó Draco.

-Lo veo, rayo de sol. Todavía conservo el don de la vista -dijo Faye.

-No lo trates tan mal. Tienen razón. Lo estábamos ignorando -dijo Harry regalando una sonrisa a Draco, quien en aquel momento creía haber muerto y estar en el paraíso. Harry le estaba sonriendo y lo estaba defendiendo de Faye.

-No, definitivamente no estoy en el paraíso si Faye sigue aquí -dijo Draco en voz baja.

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso? -inquirió el hada que lo había oído.

-Que tu presencia indica que aún estoy en la tierra o tal vez en el infierno, pero siendo también aquí él es más probable la primera -dijo Draco.

-Tú lo defiendes pero velo, él me trata peor a mí -dijo el hada a Harry para después volverse hacia Draco y decir: -¿Has visto cómo no te ha mandado al diablo?

-Tenías razón -dijo el Slytherin poniéndose rojo de nuevo.

-¿Sobre qué? -inquirió Harry curioso.

-Nada en particular. Es una cosa entre Draco y yo -dijo el hada mientras el Slytherin la miraba sorprendido, ya que estaba casi seguro que el hada le contaría todo al Gryffindor.

-Está bien. Ya se está haciendo tarde. Debemos ir a clases. ¿Regresamos dentro? -dijo Harry.

-Sí, debo ir a Encantamientos -dijo Malfoy.

-Yo a Herbología -dijo Harry.

El terceto regresó al Gran Comedor donde Harry se despidió de Draco diciendo:

-Nos vemos después en Defensa.

Draco se dirigió hacia Blaise y Pansy, quienes habiéndolo visto entrar junto al Gryffindor, estaban listos para atestarlo de preguntas.

-Gracias Faye -dijo Draco en un susurro.

-No hay de qué -respondió el hada para después agregar cuando el Slytherin ya no pudo oírla: -Esto es solo el inicio. Si supieras que tengo en mente Draco, si supieras…


	10. Esperando DCAO

_Hola a todos! Aquí estamos para más aventuras de Faye y compañía. Y creo que ahora será más divertido, ya que un león se ha unido a la historia._

_Sora Black, Harry no tomó ninguna poción, él es valiente por naturaleza. Bueno, y en cuanto a la pregunta que me hicieron algún día sobre que deseo concedió Faye a Minnie, lamento decepcionarlos, pero es top secret. Así que deben comprender que no puede ser revelado o Faye se enojaría mucho, y se encajaría con todos los conocedores del secreto... y no creo que quieran tener a Faye molestandolos el resto de su vida, ¿o si?_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

"_**Esperando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"**_

-Draco ¿cómo es que estabas con Potter? -preguntó Pansy mientras se dirigía con sus amigos al aula de Encantamientos.

-Estoy intrigado también yo Dray. ¿Qué es lo que hacías con el fascinante Gryffindor? -inquirió Blaise.

-Me procuraba una cita para el baile -respondió Draco intentando permanecer tranquilo mientras Faye, quien se encontraba sobre su hombro, intentaba no soltarse a reír.

-Detalles -pidió Pansy.

-¡No es algo que te interese! -respondió Draco.

-¡Draquito, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Quiero los detalles! -protestó la chica.

-Pansy tiene razón, rayo de sol. No puedes decirles que te estabas procurando una cita para el baile y después esconderles los detalles -dijo Faye.

-Tu estate callada. Te estoy agradecido pero eso no te autoriza a contarle a todo el mundo como ha ido la cosa -dijo Draco.

-Si es lo que debo, no se lo contaré a nadie. Lo siento chicos, se los hubiera dicho si no me lo hubiera prohibido -dijo Faye.

-Vamos Dray, cuenta -imploró Blaise.

-No -respondió sencillamente Draco.

-¡Por favor! -dijo Blaise implorando.

-¡No, no y no! -dijo Draco entrando al aula de Encantamientos para después sentarse en uno de los bancos de enfrente mientras los otros tres lo seguían. Pocos instantes después entró un hombrecillo bajo con lo cabellos blancos: el profesor Flitwick, el maestro de Encantamientos de Hogwarts.

En cuanto el profesor vio a Faye, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Tú debes ser el hada que ha redecorado el aula de Severus. Te felicito. Los encantamientos que has usado han sido realizados a la perfección.

-Muchas gracias por la felicitación -dijo el hada.

-De nada. Debo admitir que el aula de Severus había sido mejorada después de tu estancia ahí, así que lamenté mucho el deber anular el encantamiento -dijo el profesor.

-¿Sabe profesor? Usted me parece simpático. Le prometo que no haré nada para arruinar su lección, y en lo que respecta al aula de Sevvie, la próxima vez que yo entre ahí es altamente probable que la modifique de nuevo -dijo Faye sentándose.

La lección transcurrió tranquilamente. Faye mantuvo su palabra y no molestó la clase, así que Flitwick pudo realizar su clase con normalidad.

Una vez concluida la clase, Draco, Pansy y Blaise se dirigieron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguidos por Faye. Sabían que iban con tiempo de sobra, pero igual entraron mientras los dos Slytherin atormentaban al rubio preguntándole una y otra vez con la esperanza de que cediese y les contara qué era lo que había sucedido con el Gryffindor.

En cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta de que en aula estaba ya el famoso trío compuesto por Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Harry, viendo entrar a Draco, lo saludó mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban asombradísimos. Por gentileza saludó también a los otros dos Slytherin quienes respondieron cordialmente el saludo. Sin embargo, fue Pansy quien sorprendió a todos, al levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse directo hacia Harry, deteniéndose enfrente de él. Lo miró a los ojos y después dijo:

-Potter, sé que tú y Draco irán juntos al baile pero ese bastardo no me quiere dar los detalles de lo que sucedió cuando ambos salieron durante el desayuno. Cuenta. Quiero saber todo.

Y mientras decía eso Blaise se acercaba, Harry y Faye se echaban a reír, Ron parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, Hermione lucía interesada y Draco parecía a punto de cometer un homicidio.

-¡Pansy, cierra la boca y déjalo en paz! -le dijo Draco.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Draquito. Déjame socializar con tu caballero para el baile -dijo Pansy como si nada, provocando que Faye se riese más que antes.

-Lo siento Parkinson, pero si Draco no quiere contarte nada no creo que llegues a saber algo de mí -dijo Harry mientras Ron se desmayaba.

-Harry, ¿es verdad que irás al baile con Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, es verdad -respondió Harry sonriendo.

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Estoy tal feliz por ti! -exclamó Hermione abrazándolo.

-Potter, te concedo llamarme Pansy visto que saldrás con mi mejor amigo -dijo la Slytherin.

-Yo te dejo decirme Blaise -dijo el chico.

-Okey, pero solo si ustedes me dicen Harry.

-Considéralo un hecho -contestaron los dos Slytherin a coro.

-¿Se puede considerar como una especie de tregua? -inquirió Hermione.

-Diría que sí -respondió Draco.

-Bien, entonces llámenme Hermione y a él llámenlo Ron -dijo la chica para después señalar al pelirrojo que seguía en el suelo.

En ese momento todos se voltearon hacia Draco, quien se vio obligado a permitir a la Gryffindor llamarlo por su nombre.

-¡Oigan ustedes! Se han olvidado de esto -dijo Faye señalando a Ron.

-Pobre Ron, el shock debe haber sido bastante grande para provocarle un desmayo -dijo Harry.

-¿Debo hacerlo regresar? -preguntó Faye.

-Sí, hazlo regresar -dijo Draco.

El hada hizo lo que le pidieron, y el pelirrojo regresó en sí. Para evitar que hiciera una escena Hermione decidió cambiar totalmente la conversación.

-Harry, como te estaba diciendo el profesor de Defensa ha sido cambiado -dijo la Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Harry.

-Al parecer dimitió ayer por la noche -comentó Blaise mientras Hermione asentía.

-Nadie sabe porqué, pero se sospecha que temía ser el próximo objetivo de Faye -dijo Pansy.

-¡Qué gente! ¡Ni que fuera tan mala! -dijo Faye.

-Sí, ¡y Snape es una bailarina de ballet! -dijo Draco.

-¡Si fuera tú dejaría esas bromas, conejito! -dijo Faye poniendo énfasis sobre la palabra "conejito".

-¡Malvada! -dijo Draco.

-Gracias tesorito. Tú no sabes como adoro esos cumplidos -respondió el hada, y luego preguntó: -¿Quién era el viejo profesor?

-Aquel que ayer en la comida estaba sentado al lado de Snape -contestó Hermione.

-¿Aquel con la cara de pescado? -inquirió el hada.

-Sí, ese mero -respondió Harry mientras los demás reían.

-¿Alguien sabe quién es el nuevo profesor? -preguntó Harry.

-No, Dumbledore ha dicho que había encontrado a alguien pero nadie lo ha visto todavía y el director no ha dicho su nombre. No sabemos ni siquiera si es un hombre o una mujer -dijo Hermione.

-¿No podría ser Remus? -inquirió Ron intentando aceptar la situación sin hacer un drama.

-No creo, Remus ya había dicho que no volvería a Hogwarts -dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Excluyendo al lobo, ¿tenemos alguna otra hipótesis? -preguntó Pansy.

-Ninguna -contestaron los Gryffindor a coro.

-Nos queda solo esperar y ver con nuestros propios ojos quien es el pobre que Dumbledore ha decidido contratar -dijo Draco.

-Si no te cae bien siempre puedo hacerlo escapar -dijo Faye.

-¡Olvidaba que teníamos a disposición a la hija secreta del diablo! -exclamó Draco.

-¡Qué simpático eres! -dijo por toda respuesta Faye.

-Mira quien habla, la que tiene trabajo de cómico -dijo Draco.

-Debes admitir que después de Pociones y Adivinación te he divertido -dijo Faye.

-¿Qué sucedió en Adivinación? -preguntó Harry curioso.

-Faye decidió que el aula se vería más linda como discoteca. Todo eso después de haberle dicho a Trelawney que Adivinación era la materia más inútil que existe y otras cosas por el estilo -respondió Blaise.

-¡Me hubiera gustado estar ahí! -dijo Ron.

-Si quieren les concedo una réplica en cuanto tenga clase con la vidente -contestó Faye mientras Hermione la miraba, dándose cuenta de que había encontrado alguien que no soportaba la Adivinación justamente como ella.

-¡Te he dicho ya que tienes que dejar de hacer daño! ¡Terminará por meterme en problemas! -exclamó Draco.

-No te preocupes. Dumbledore ha dicho que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera -dijo el hada sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? -inquirió Draco.

-¿Cómo logré qué? -le preguntó Faye inocentemente.

-Convencer al viejo -respondió el rubio.

-Le he hablado amigablemente mientras la dulce y linda Minnie hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí -contestó simplemente Faye.

-Manipuladora -le dijo Draco.

-Draquito, solo dos palabras: Conejo de pascua -dijo el hada.

-Infame -le dijo el rubio.

-Rayo de sol, todos estos insultos no hacen otra cosa que no sea animarme a hacerte lo mismo que te he hecho esta mañana cuando me has despertado -dijo Faye.

-¡Oh no! ¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado que ha tenido la pésima idea de despertarla? -inquirió una voz a sus espaldas.


	11. Aarón Whisperwind

_Hola de nuevo, fanáticos de esta historia. Estoy seguro debido a sus reviews de que se mueren por conocer la identidad del nuevo profesor de DCAO. No esoy seguro si este capítulo les gustará o lo contrario, pero se los dejo como parte del legado de Sarachan89 (recordemos que ella es la autora original de esta historia)._

_Por cierto, Anne y Mia, ¡son geniales!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

"_**Aarón Whisperwind"**_

-¡Oh no! ¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado que ha tenido la pésima idea de despertarla? -preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos los presentes en la estancia se dieron la vuelta para ver a quien había hablado.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un hombre que parecía tener a lo máximo 25 años. Tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro, el cual traía suelto sobre los hombros. Tenía los ojos negros y sobre el rostro una sonrisa que paralizaba el corazón. Vestía un traje hecho de una tela que ninguno de los presentes logró reconocer. El traje consistía en un par de pantalones negros, una camisa blanca que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar debajo de una chaqueta azul con decorados plateados.

Todos se quedaron encantados con el recién llegado. Poseía un encanto fuera de lo común, y era imposible no perderse al menos por un momento en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién fue el pobre que intentó despertar a Faye? -inquirió el hombre.

-Yo -respondió Draco después de algunos instantes.

-Eres afortunado. Aún sigues entero. La última persona que intentó despertarla terminó con un brazo y tres costillas rotas, aunque no he entendido todavía como fue que Faye lo dejó así -dijo el hombre.

-Disculpe, ¿pero puedo preguntarle quién es usted? -preguntó Pansy.

-Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -respondió el recién llegado.

Draco se volteó hacia Faye para saber porque no había hecho todavía ningún comentario, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el hada no se había movido para nada. Se había quedado exactamente en el mismo punto en donde la había dejado. Estaba de espaldas respecto al nuevo profesor y sobre el rostro tenía una sonrisa feliz.

Draco abrió la boca para preguntarle al hada el porqué no hablaba, pero Pansy escogió precisamente aquel instante para hacerle otra pregunta al profesor.

-¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se llama, señor? -inquirió la Slytherin.

-Su nombre es Aarón Whisperwind -respondió Faye dirigiéndose al mismo tiempo hacia el hombre y recobrando sus dimensiones originales.

-¿Cómo lo conoces? -preguntó Draco pensando que tal vez era alguien a quien el hada le concedió un deseo en el pasado.

-No veo el motivo por el cual no deba conocerlo, dado que es mi marido -dijo Faye.

-¿Éste es tu marido? -cuestionaron los tres Slytherin a coro mientras Faye se acercaba al hombre para darle un beso.

-¿Te has casado con un humano? -inquirió Pansy.

-Si te sirven unas gafas te las puedo hacer aparecer. ¿No ven las orejas en punta? ¡Es un elfo! -dijo Faye mientras los demás notaban que el profesor tenía realmente las orejas en punta.

-A mí no me parece un elfo -dijo Draco alzando una ceja mientras Aarón se soltaba a reír viendo como Faye suspiraba desesperada.

-Ahora entiendo porque el jefe te ha asignado este caso. Veo que su venganza aún no termina -dijo el elfo sin dejar de reír.

-Ríete, ríete. Veremos si seguirás riendo cuando le diga que tú también participaste en la bromita -dijo Faye sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Tú dile sobre eso y yo voy y le digo sobre la otra broma -dijo Aarón para nada intimidado.

-¿Tienen intención de seguir así aún por mucho tiempo? -preguntó Draco.

-¿Qué te parece un cambio? Yo enseño y tú cumples el deseo de Draco -dijo Faye esperanzadamente.

-Lo siento, pero sabes perfectamente que eres mucho mejor para cumplir los deseos -dijo Aarón.

-Entonces rayo de sol, así como hay hadas y hadas, existen también diversas razas de elfos. Por ejemplo Dobby es un elfo doméstico mientras que Aarón pertenece a una raza élfica que vive en lugares que ningún mago conoce porque para entrar ahí se necesita la autorización del rey de aquel reino encantado -explicó el hada-. ¿Entendiste?

-Entendí -respondió Draco todavía un poco escéptico para después agregar dirigiéndose a Aarón: -¿De verdad eres su marido?

-Sí, soy su marido -dijo Aarón.

Draco, en ese momento, se acercó al elfo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y dijo:

-¡Te compadezco!

Esto provocó la risa del profesor, mientras Faye parecía lista para transformar a Draco en conejo de pascua.

-No lo mates Faye. No ha hecho nada grave -dijo Aarón conociendo a su mujer.

El hada escuchó a su marido y reflexionó por un momento, para después acercarse a Aarón tal y como lo había hecho Draco, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para después decir:

-Yo también te compadezco. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar jamás habría tenido el valor para casarme con alguien como yo.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres lunática? -le preguntó Draco.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¡La perfección no existe! -respondió Faye sencillamente.

-Tú estás completamente loca. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? -dijo Aarón.

-Si no estuviera tan loca no me amarías así -le contestó el hada.

-Quizás tienes razón. Pero eso no quita el que estés loca y lunática. El muchacho tiene razón. Pasas de la gentileza a las amenazas a una velocidad impresionante -comentó el elfo.

-Faye, debo admitir que tienes razón. Es decididamente mejor que Harry -dijo Pansy previendo una pelea entre marido y mujer.

-Lindísimo, ¿verdad? -dijo Faye.

-Mucho -fue la respuesta de la Slytherin.

-Me gusta que lo encuentres tan lindo. Ahora te aconsejo que le quites la vista de encima, porque soy una esposa extremadamente celosa y posesiva. En pocas palabras: ¡Él es mío y no se toca! -exclamó Faye con una sonrisa atemorizante.

-Faye, deja de amenazar a los demás -dijo Aarón para después voltearse hacia los demás diciendo: -Discúlpenla. A veces se le pasa la mano, pero no es tan malvada como aparenta.

-No se preocupe. Ya todos aprendimos que nos tan mala. Es solo extremadamente directa y un poco irrespetuosa -dijo Harry ganándose una sonrisa por parte del hada que parecía querer decir: "Acabas de convertirte en mi preferido".

-No es irrespetuosa, ¡es una loca histérica! -expresó Draco, y en pocos segundos terminó todo mojado.

-¿Te has divertido? -le preguntó el Slytherin.

-No mucho. Estoy intentando contenerme. Es un pecado que hoy no tengas clase con Sevvie, porque tenía ganas de divertirme un poco -dijo Faye.

-No deberías atormentar a los profesores -dijo Aarón mientras, con un movimiento de la mano, secaba al pobre Draco.

-Yo no atormento a nadie. Me limito a expresar mi parecer. Son ellos los que no me toman en cuenta, así que no tengo la culpa -contestó Faye.

-Si tú lo dices… -dijo Aarón.

-¿Sabes mi amor? ¡Has llegado en el momento justo! El sábado va a haber un baile de Halloween y no sabía con quien ir -dijo el hada.

-Podías ir con Sevvie. Estoy seguro de que hubieran sido la pareja de la noche -dijo Harry.

-No, Sevvie irá con la simpática profesora de Adivinación. Aunque obviamente ellos dos todavía no lo saben -dijo Faye mientras Harry se ponía a reír imaginándose la escena.

-¿Te das cuenta de que llevas aquí menos de dos días y ya has logrado desencadenar el caos? -cuestionó el elfo.

-Todavía no has visto nada -expresó el hada.

-Transformaste el aula de Pociones en una casa para muñecas, a un profesor en una pastorcilla, el aula de Adivinación en una discoteca; atormentaste a una profesora y fuiste la causa de la dimisión de otro profesor. ¿A eso tú le llamas nada? -preguntó el elfo.

-Me conoces. Deberías saber que cuando me lo propongo logro hacer aún mejor las cosas -dijo Faye.

El grupo continuó hablando un rato más, hasta que el aula comenzó a llenarse y fue hora de comenzar la lección.

Los estudiantes observaron con aire curioso a Faye, que aunque se encontraba de tamaño normal se había sentado en una silla a un lado del escritorio; y aquel que probablemente era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual a juzgar por la cara del hada valía más que cualquier otro profesor precedente de aquella materia.

Mientras su marido se presentaba y explicaba lo que verían a lo largo del año, Faye recomenzó a planear el modo de volver feliz a Draco Malfoy.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Todavía tenía un baile que organizar y debía encontrar un buen traje para el Slytherin.

Se había estado divirtiendo, y ahora que Aarón se encontraba presente se divertiría aún más.


	12. Hablando del baile

_Hola a todos de nuevo. He decidido celebrar mi cumpleaños y estas vacaciones inesperadas en México de una manera especial. Y ¿qué mejor que publicando otro capítulo de una historia en la que aparece el hada más divertida y linda del universo? ¿No lo creen?_

_Por cierto, gracias Rianne Black (Anne y Mia). Yo también las felicito desde México_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

"_**Hablando del baile"**_

Era ya de noche, y después de haber cenado en el Gran Comedor con sus dos amigos y la omnipresente Faye, Draco había logrado regresar a su recámara para disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

Se había sorprendido cuando el hada le había dicho que ella se quedaría con su marido en lugar de irse con él. Había comenzado a pensar que el pequeño demonio lo seguiría atormentando igualmente, pero evidentemente la simple presencia de Aarón limitaba la parte irrespetuosa del hada, quien se veía obligada a ceder a causa del marido.

Después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Draco los había visto a los dos juntos en la comida, ya que Faye se había sentado en la mesa de los profesores entre una McGonagall que le miraba resignada y su marido, quien esperaba de todo corazón que el hada no tuviese en mente nada grave.

La comida había ido bastante bien considerando los precedentes del hada, y todo era mérito de Aarón, quien bloqueaba cada tentativa de Faye de crear algún problema con una mirada o una frase de desaprobación, y de esa manera se estaba ganando el estima y el respeto de la profesora de Transformaciones.

Esto hasta diez minutos antes de terminar la comida.

En aquel momento Faye se había vuelto a hacer pequeña y se había ido hacia la mesa de Slytherin, situándose enfrente de Draco, quien la observaba interesado, y finalmente lejos del marido que se había distraído un momento, había tronado los dedos mientras sobre la cara aparecía una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta del comedor se abrió y un montón de ositos de peluche entraron marchado para después detenerse y cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado los ositos habían comenzado a dar vueltas por todo el comedor bailando y cantando el "_I want candy"_.

Cada vez que los ositos veían a alguien que les veía feo se detenían por un momento y se ponían a cantar en voz alta, siempre la misma canción; "_We love…_" seguido del nombre de la persona que tenían delante para después abrazar a la persona todos juntos.

Aarón, en cuanto vio a los ositos, comprendió que todo era obra de Faye, quien en aquel momento se reía divirtiéndose con el espectáculo. Intentando minimizar los daños realizó un encantamiento para anular el de su mujer, pero no lo logró. Probó unas cuantas veces más, pero cada tentativa resultaba inútil.

El pobre profesor probó y volvió a probar hasta que uno de los ositos se le paró enfrente y le dijo cantando:

-La próxima vez piensa antes de intentar detener cada tentativa de tu mujer de hacer algo. El encantamiento lo puede detener solo ella y no tiene la más mínima intención de hacerlo. ¡En tu cara!

Y dicho eso el osito regresó con los demás.

Draco vio a Aarón mirar a Faye para después levantar las manos en señal de ruego, voltear la cabeza y echarse a reír como hacían la mayor parte de los estudiantes y Dumbledore, quienes habían encontrado un espectáculo de su agrado en cuanto todos los ositos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Para empezar se habían detenido delante de Severus para después cantar: "_We love Sevvie_" y abrazarlo mientras el intentaba prenderles fuego. Después se dirigieron hacia Minerva, que parecía lista para transformarse en gato y hacerlos pedazos. Después de la cancioncita y el abrazo se dirigieron hacia Dumbledore, y después del abrazo, hicieron una pequeña inclinación y se disolvieron en la nada.

Mientras Draco recordaba todo aquello escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo el rubio Slytherin permitiendo a Blaise y Pansy entrar.

-¿Nada de Faye esta noche? -inquirió Blaise.

-Por suerte dijo que se quedaría con su marido aunque lo lamentara por él -dijo Draco.

-Y yo que esperaba que tuviera cualquier otra cosa para contarnos como ayer en la noche… -dijo Pansy un poco desilusionada. Draco abrió la boca para rebatir, pero no lo hizo porque alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Blaise anticipándose al rubio.

Para sorpresa de todos, Faye, en sus dimensiones normales, ingresó en la habitación jalando por un brazo a su marido.

-¿No habías dicho que querías estar con tu marido? -cuestionó Draco.

-Cierto, pero no puedo interrumpir el plan solo porque ha llegado él. Te recuerdo que el baile es el sábado y de todos modos, si queremos ser precisos, yo estoy con mi marido -dijo Faye señalando al elfo.

-Discúlpala. Ella no tiene la menor idea de que quiere decir dejar en paz a las persona -dijo Aarón sonriendo como si el ser jalado del brazo por un hada fuera la cosa más normal de este mundo.

-Continua así y mañana me invento algo mejor que los ositos -dijo el hada riéndose.

-Faye, ¿quién organiza el baile? -preguntó Pansy.

-Dumbledore -respondió el hada sentándose sobre la cama a un lado de Draco.

-Hablando de Dumbledore, ¿cómo logras evitar que diga algo? No te lo dice ni siquiera cuando realizas encantamientos como los de hoy -dijo el rubio.

-Le he regalado diez pares de calcetines, uno más bonito que el otro. Una amiga que me debía un favor me los ha dado, los hace ella misma -dijo Faye.

-¿Intentas decir que te bastó con regalarle calcetines? -inquirió Draco entre sorprendido y escéptico.

-Sí -respondió Faye.

-Ese es su fascinante don -dijo Aarón.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Blaise.

-Faye es un hada especialmente particular. Ha heredado uno de los poderes especiales de la familia de su madre, los _Silvercharm_. Faye tiene la capacidad de encantar a las personas. Con solo mirarlas a los ojos logra convencerlas de todo. ¿Han escuchado alguna vez que alguien diga: "véndeles jerseys a los esquimales"? Ella puede hacerlo -explicó el elfo como si aquello fuera un tema más de clase.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué con Snape no funciona? -preguntó Blaise perplejo.

-Porque Faye es capaz de controlar su poder, y a decir verdad, lo usa muy raramente. En general es muy convincente incluso sin recurrir a este poder -manifestó el profesor.

-Bueno, ya basta. No estamos aquí para hablar de mí sino de Draco -dijo Faye para después dirigirse hacia el interesado y preguntar: -Tú sabes bailar, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que sé bailar -respondió Draco ligeramente ofendido. Era una Malfoy y los Malfoy son perfectos en todo, incluyendo el baile.

-¡Perfecto! Un problema menos. ¿Sabes si Harry sabe bailar? -preguntó el hada.

-Por lo que yo recuerdo del baile de Navidad hace dos años, Potter no tiene idea de lo que es bailar -respondió Pansy.

-Veré como resuelvo el problema. Lo convertiré en el mejor bailarín para el sábado -dijo Faye.

-Requerirás mucho más tiempo -dijo Draco.

-Si fuera tú comenzaría a implorar un milagro -dijo Blaise.

-Según yo antes deberías cambiar de trabajo -dijo Pansy.

-No puede ser tan malo. Están exagerando -dijo Aarón.

-¡No estamos exagerando! -dijeron los tres Slytherin a coro.

-No se preocupen, verán que el sábado sabrá bailar perfectamente -dijo el hada para después agregar, dirigiéndose hacia su marido -Y tú me ayudarás.

-Ni muerto -fue la respuesta del elfo.

-He dicho que tú me ayudarás, y no admito replicas -dijo el hada.

-No quiero inmiscuirme en tareas que no me corresponden. Estoy aquí para enseñar Defensa, no para dar clases de baile -dijo el elfo.

-Testarudo. Haz lo que quieras, pero después no te lamentes -dijo el hada para después ignorar a su marido completamente.

-Rayo de sol, debemos decidir que traje llevaremos al baile -dijo Faye.

-¿Tienes ya alguna idea? -preguntó el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Para mi vestido sí, pero no es asunto mío escoger el tuyo -respondió el hada.

-¿Puedo pensarlo y decírtelo luego o quieres saber ya que he escogido? -inquirió el rubio.

-Piénsalo bien. Tienes hasta el sábado. Ustedes dos ¿han encontrado a alguien que los acompañe? -preguntó Faye dirigiéndose a Blaise y a Pansy.

-Estamos trabajando en ello -respondió Blaise.

-¿Necesitan una mano? -preguntó el hada.

-No, gracias. Nos las arreglaremos -dijo Blaise.

-A menos que tú tengas a alguien tan lindo como tu marido para presentarnos -dijo Pansy.

-Lo siento, pero los elfos que conozco no pueden venir al baile, así que deberán contentarse con un estudiante de la escuela -dijo Faye.

-¿Estás segura que no hay ninguno que pueda venir al baile? -preguntó Aarón.

-Sí necesitan una mano pídanmela. Estaré feliz de ayudarles con los acompañantes, más que con los vestidos -dijo el hada ignorando al elfo.

-Tal vez tu sobrino puede venir aquí el sábado -dijo el elfo.

-Ahora regresemos al problema de Harry. Si es tan malo para bailar como dicen será algo difícil, y habrá que empezar cuanto antes. ¿Quieren participar también ustedes en las lecciones? -inquirió Faye volviendo a ignorar a su marido.

-Sabemos ya bailar -respondió Pansy.

-Vengan como público -dijo el hada.

-Okey. Haznos saber cuando y donde -dijo Blaise.

-A sus órdenes -dijo Faye.

-Okey, has ganado tú. Me rindo. Te ayudaré pero deja de ignorarme -dijo Aarón con un tono suplicante.

-Sabía que cambiarías de idea -dijo el hada.

-Cualquier cosa por ti, basta con que me ignores. Puedo soportar los insultos y los encantamientos pero no logro soportar ser ignorado por ti -dijo el elfo para después besar a su mujer.

-Mañana comenzamos con las lecciones de baile y tú debes irte a dormir visto que mañana tienes clase -dijo el hada dirigiéndose a su marido para después dirigirse hacia la puerta junto a él.

-Me despido chicos. Hasta mañana -dijo Faye.

-No te preocupes Draco. La despertaré lo más tarde posible si no la quieres traer entre los pies -dijo Aarón.

-¿De verdad quieres despertarla? ¿Acaso eres masoquista? -inquirió Draco.

-Si la despierto yo no reacciona como contigo. Se queja un poco, pero después se levanta. Me ama demasiado como para lanzarme alguna maldición si la despierto -dijo Aarón.

-Allá tú -dijo Draco.

-Buenas noches -dijo el hada.

-Hasta luego -respondieron los tres estudiantes mientras el hada y el elfo se marchaban uno junto al otro, sonriendo como si sencillamente el saberse uno al lado de otro les permitiera ignorar cualquier dificultad que se les presentara adelante.

Draco, viendo como se marchaban no pudo hacer menos que pensar que habría sido lindo tener al lado a alguien que se preocupa por ti, alguien dispuesto a todo por ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, alguien dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa solo por oír tu voz y no ser ignorado por ti, alguien que fuera como Aarón para Faye.


	13. Fase 2: lecciones de baile

_Ciao a tutti! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, yo no he estado del todo bien, pero ese no es pretexto para privarlos de su historia favorita. Así que aquí tienen otro capítulo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

"_**Fase 2: Lecciones de baile"**_

Aquella mañana cuando Draco llegó al Gran Comedor para el desayuno no había ni rastro de Faye, mientras que su marido estaba ya sentado en la mesa de los profesores y parecía disfrutar de una charla amistosa con la profesora de Transformaciones. El Slytherin esperó curioso por saber cuando llegaría el hada. Espero por largo tiempo pero el hada no hizo acto de presencia. Perplejo, el rubio se acercó a Aarón con la intención de preguntarle donde se encontraba su mujer, pero el elfo se adelantó y le dijo:

-Si buscas a Faye debes saber que aún está durmiendo, pero se puede remediar. Ven conmigo.

El chico siguió al elfo sin abrir la boca hasta llegar al cuarto de éste último.

-No eres tan masoquista como para intentar despertarla, ¿verdad? -preguntó Draco ligeramente preocupado.

-Realmente eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Ven conmigo, no te hará nada. Es una promesa -dijo el profesor dirigiéndose hacia la cama del cuarto, donde se encontraba Faye durmiendo como un angelito, precisamente como Draco la había encontrado el día anterior.

-Si la despiertas te mata. ¿Te das cuenta? -inquirió Draco.

-Confía en mí, no me hará nada -replicó el elfo.

El Slytherin vio al elfo acercarse al hada y darle un beso para después decirle:

-Despierta Faye. El sol ya ha salido y tú debes comenzar a trabajar. No puedes quedarte en la cama durmiendo todo el día aunque sé perfectamente que te gustaría.

-Déjame dormir. Cinco minutos más -murmuró el hada sin abrir los ojos.

-No, nada de cinco minutos. Si te levantas ahora esta noche tú y yo cenaremos juntos, solos, y yo cocinaré -dijo Aarón sonriendo.

Draco se quedó más que sorprendido cuando vio al hada abrir los ojos de golpe, saltar fuera de la cama y realizar un encantamiento para cambiarse de ropa y cepillarse el cabello apenas el elfo terminó de hablar.

-¡Buenos días, rayo de sol! ¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó el hada alegremente.

-Bastante -respondió el rubio aún sorprendido.

-Creo que lo has dejado sorprendido. Esperaba que me lanzaras al menos una pequeña maldición -dijo el elfo.

-Nunca lanzaría una maldición en contra de mi marido -dijo el hada alegremente para después agregar: -Vamos bello Draco, es hora de ir a clase. ¿Qué tienes a la primera hora?

-Transformaciones -respondió Draco reprendiéndose por el estado precedente.

-¡Perfecto! Minnie nos espera. Será mejor apurarse, porque aquella mujer cuando se enoja es capaz de gritar con un tono que te destroza los tímpanos y mi sola presencia basta para hacerla irritar -dijo Faye.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso Minerva te detesta tanto? -preguntó Aarón.

-Minerva no me detesta, ¡me adora! Es solo que es demasiado testaruda para admitirlo. Como bien sabes, a mí solo me confían las personas de este tipo -dijo el hada para después dirigirse hacia la puerta seguida de Draco.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente, ya que Faye, extraño pero cierto, se quedó calladita y en su lugar todo el tiempo.

En la tarde, inmediatamente después de la comida en el Gran Comedor, Draco siguió a Faye hasta la Sala de los Menesteres; o mejor dicho, fue arrastrado por el hada mientras Blaise y Pansy los seguían.

-Ahora esperen aquí. Yo vuelvo enseguida -dijo el hada para después salir y entrar unos minutos más tarde trayendo a un Harry Potter un poco perplejo seguido por Hermione y Ron.

Faye miró alrededor para después decir:

-Esperen otro momento.

Y dicho eso salió y volvió a entrar casi en el mismo instante jalando a su marido que tenía un aire como si quisiera estar en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué me casé con ella? -susurró el elfo en un tono casi imperceptible.

-Me lo he estado preguntando también yo. ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? -inquirió Draco manteniendo la voz baja de manera que el hada no lo oyera.

-Es una historia demasiado larga -respondió el elfo.

-Es una loca histérica -dijo el rubio.

-¡No la conoces! Deberías de verla cuando discute con mi madre -dijo el elfo.

-Si han terminado de hablar de mí podemos comenzar -dijo Faye.

-Faye, ¿puedo preguntarte porque me has traído aquí? -preguntó Harry.

-Nos gustaría saberlo a todos -dijo Draco.

-Si lo piensas bien te darás cuenta de que sabes perfectamente porque estamos todos aquí -dijo Aarón.

Draco lo pensó un momento para después darse cuenta.

-A mí no me necesitan aquí. Me voy -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la cual desapareció de pronto.

-Es inútil que intentes escapar. La puerta volverá a aparecer solo cuando yo quiera -dijo Faye.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no puedes traer de aquí para allá a las personas por la escuela como si nada? -inquirió Aarón.

-Si estás por decirme que tenían otra cosa que hacer ahórratelo. Antes de traerlos aquí pregunté si tenían algo que hacer -respondió el hada.

-¿Y si yo hubiese tenido que dar clases esta tarde? -inquirió Aarón.

-Le hubiera pedido a Dumbledore que la cancelará -dijo Faye.

-Olvidaba que el viejo la apoya -dijo Draco.

-¿Qué intentas decir? -le preguntó Harry.

-El vejete le ha tomado cariño. Le dejará hacer todo lo que ella quiera -respondió el Slytherin.

-Creo que ese es el estilo de Dumbledore -comentó Harry.

-¡Eh! ¿Han ya terminado de pelear? Quisiéramos salir antes del año próximo -dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a Aarón y a Faye quienes discutían.

-Disculpen. Para quien no lo sabe, estamos aquí porque me han dicho por ahí que nuestro querido Harry no sabe bailar y esto no entra en mis planes para el baile del sábado. Por consiguiente, estamos aquí para enseñarle a Harry el hermoso arte del baile -dijo Faye.

-Lo siento amigo -dijo Ron poniéndose a reír viendo que Harry estaba buscando desesperadamente una vía de escape.

-¿Faye, podrías enseñar a bailar también a Ron? -inquirió Hermione.

-Uno más, uno menos, para mí no hay diferencia -dijo el hada provocando en Ron la misma reacción que había presentado Harry.

-También lo siento Ron -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Bien. Ahora, el vejete, quiero decir Dumbledore, quien está organizando el baile, me dijo que dejo la música a cargo del Sombrero Seleccionador. No me pregunten el porqué, va más allá de mi comprensión. Regresando a la música, el sombrero ha escogido cosas clásicas tipo vals y otras cosas por el estilo, por lo cual les enseñaré esto -dijo el hada.

-¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a cargo de la música a un inútil y sucio sombrero? -inquirió Malfoy.

-A Dumbledore. ¿De qué te asombras? -dijo Ron.

-¡Igualmente es absurdo! -dijo Draco.

-¿Qué quieres? Es el mismo Dumbledore que se da paseos todos los días con aquellos caramelos de limón como si fueran la cura de todos lo males -dijo Blaise.

-Si realmente son solo caramelos no tienen ningún efecto benéfico -dijo Pansy.

-En realidad contienen una poción calmante y deben tener también algo más con un efecto antidepresivo -dijo Harry sorprendiendo a los demás, y luego, viendo como lo miraban todos los demás: -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -inquirió Draco.

-Paso la mitad de mi tiempo libre en su despacho, ya sea por esto o por aquello, y siempre me ofrece de esos caramelos. No soy estúpido. Me he dado cuenta de que había algo extraño en ellos, así que he conservado algunos y les hice algunas pruebas para ver que contenían -dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a todos menos a Faye y a Aarón.

-Cambiemos de tema y comencemos la lección. Sean tan corteses de ponerse por parejas. Primero vean como lo hacemos Aarón y yo, y después lo intentan ustedes -dijo el hada para después hacer sonar la música y ponerse a bailar un vals con su marido encantando a todos por su perfección y elegancia.

Cuando la música terminó, el hada le mostró a Harry otra vez los pasos a cámara lenta y después le dijo a él y a Draco que lo intentaran.

-Son tres pasos que se repiten siempre. Si los logran intentes girar cada cierto tiempo -dijo el hada.

El tentativo no fue muy bien, aunque no fue porque el Gryffindor no se esforzase. Los dos chicos siempre terminaban chocando de algún u otro modo, o el Gryffindor terminaba pisando los pies al Slytherin, aunque las otras parejas no iban mucho mejor.

Ron, en solo tres minutos, había pisado ya a Hermione en los pies al menos unas treinta veces. Pansy y Blaise iban bien, aunque cada tanto se equivocaban en algún paso.

Mientras tanto, Aarón intentaba no soltarse a reír viendo la desesperación de su mujer quien, a juzgar por su expresión, debía de haberse dado cuenta de que la empresa en la que se acababa de meter era algo que terminaría siendo más que desesperante.

-Deténganse -dijo el hada.

-¿Por qué nos has detenido? -inquirió Blaise.

-Porque tengo ganas de cambiar las parejas -respondió el hada.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Pansy.

-Pansy, tú bailas con Ron, Hermione con Blaise, Aarón con Draco y Harry baila conmigo -dijo el hada para después ponerse a bailar con el chico sin que los otros tuvieran tiempo para protestar-. Harry, hagamos lo siguiente… Cierra los ojos. Escucha la música. ¿Sientes el ritmo? Ahora sigue la música, nos preocuparemos por los pasos más adelante.

Harry hizo todo lo que Faye le había dicho. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música. Aunque Faye, a decir verdad, no esperaba mucho, Harry logró hacer una pequeña mejora. Todavía no era un buen bailarín, pero al menos no le pisaba los pies. Satisfecha, Faye sonrió mirando a su marido como diciéndole: "¿Ya viste? ¡Lo he logrado!".

-Bravo Harry. Ahora vuélvelo a intentar con Draco -dijo el hada intentando ser optimista para después ponerse a bailar con Ron, quien se había vuelto peor que Harry y dejo que Pansy bailara con Aarón.

Bailaron otro rato, antes de que Faye, a quien Ron había masacrado los pies, miró su reloj y dijo:

-Por hoy está bien así. Mi dulce mitad me ha prometido una cena el día de hoy, y si no paramos ahora me arriesgo a no obtenerla. Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando todos se fueron Faye sonrío satisfecha. Todo marchaba a la perfección, y el baile iría aún mejor.

-Nada arruinará el baile o mi nombre no será más Faye Greenleaf -dijo el hada pensando que la misión Harry resultó ser la parte más fácil de la misión. Lo difícil vendría cuando el padre de Draco hiciera su ingreso a la escena pero por ahora era inútil preocuparse, todavía era muy pronto y por ahora debía concentrarse en la linda parejita que había formado.

* * *

_¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que Faye sería tan mansita con Aarón?_


	14. Demos inicio al espectáculo

_Hola a todos, creo que ya me había tardado. Pero que quieren,tuve problemas con la conexión, e incluso ahorita estoy en un cyber-café._

_Bueno, los dejo con un capítulo más de su adorada historia._

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

"_**Demos inicio al espectáculo"**_

Desde el día en el cual las lecciones de baile dieron comienzo las cosas habían proseguido bastante bien. Faye, sin saber lo que era rendirse, había logrado transformar a Harry en un bailarín bastante bueno, y aunque el hada lo negaba, Draco estaba más que convencido de que al moreno le había realizado algún encantamiento.

Los días habían pasado velozmente y finalmente llegó el gran día.

Faltaban pocas horas para el inicio del baile y el príncipe de las serpientes nunca había estado tan agitado y preocupado en toda su vida.

-¿Y si decide dejarme plantado? -inquirió Draco.

-No creo que Harry sea tan masoquista. Si hubiese querido dejarte plantado no se hubiera presentado a mis lecciones de baile -respondió Faye, quien ayudaba al rubio a prepararse.

-¿Y si se arrepiente de haber decidido venir al baile conmigo?

-Lo perseguiré hasta la muerte -dijo Faye.

-¿Y los comentarios de la gente lo hacen huir?

-Está acostumbrado a los chismes de los demás y ha aprendido a no darles importancia.

-¿Y si le piso los pies?

-No le pisarás los pies y aunque llegue a suceder te aseguro que Harry no te abandonará en medio de la pista y no te criticará de ningún modo.

-Y si… -comenzó Draco.

-Si te atreves a terminar la frase te juro que te mando directo a la luna y te dejo ahí -dijo el hada desesperada.

-Pero… -dijo Draco.

-Nada de peros. Harry será el caballero perfecto esta noche. Irá todo bien y el primero que se atreva a arruinar tu noche deberá vérselas conmigo y créeme que no será nada agradable para esa persona. Podría terminar incluso sepultado vivo -dijo el hada.

-Pero si… -dijo el Slytherin.

-Rayo de sol, si dices de nuevo esa palabra no respondo por lo que te haga. Termina de prepararte. Muévete. No quiero escuchar más lloriqueos. ¿He sido clara? -dijo el hada.

-Clarísima -respondió Draco.

-Faye, no lo atormentes así. Solo está un poco tenso. Tus reclamos lo ponen nervioso y basta -dijo Aarón entrando en la misma habitación, ya listo para el baile.

-Te aconsejo que no me provoques si no quieres hacerte daño -dijo Faye.

-Como quieras. Ve a prepararte. Yo me quedo con Draco -dijo el elfo.

El hada le agradeció y salió, dejando al rubio en las manos de su marido.

-Si quieres llegar vivo al baile te aconsejo que te prepares rápido y te dejes llevar por el pánico solo después de estar listo, porque si Faye regresa y te encuentra todavía igual como mínimo te ahoga -dijo Aarón.

-De acuerdo. Entonces me preparo -dijo Draco.

-No debes de estar tan nervioso. Verás que todo irá bien. Faye ha tomado en cuenta cada imprevisto. Cualquier cosa que suceda ella lo impedirá, no le permitirá a nada ni a nadie arruinarte la noche -dijo el elfo sentándose.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -inquirió el Slytherin.

-Conozco a Faye desde hace mucho tiempo. Es una de las mejores hadas de los deseos que existen. Cuando le hacen un encargo ella inmediatamente se anima y no hay cosa en el mundo que le impida llegar a su objetivo. Faye nunca se rinde. Cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza lo hace a toda costa y ahora su tarea es volverte feliz. No se detendrá hasta que no lo logre. Ella es así -dijo Aarón.

-Es confortante, pero aún así sigo nervioso -dijo el chico.

-¿Sabes? Faye te critica mucho, pero también ella estaba nerviosa el día de nuestra primera cita -dijo el elfo.

-¿En serio? -dijo Draco.

-Sí, en serio. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Se le veía en la cara y yo estaba tan mal como ella. La cita acabó siendo un desastre. Estábamos tan nerviosos que no hacíamos nada, hasta que en cierto momento, Faye se detuvo en medio de la calle por la cual estábamos paseando, me miró y me dijo: "Somos un par de cretinos". Yo la miré y me puse a reír y ella me dijo: "¿Qué dices? ¿Volvemos a empezar?". Desde aquel momento todo fue perfectamente. Salimos unas cuantas veces más y vemos como hemos acabado. No hay motivo para que estés nervioso. Recuerda que él estará tan nervioso como tú -dijo Aarón.

-Gracias -dijo Draco.

-No hay de qué. Ahora que dices si nos dirigimos hacia donde decidieron que nos encontraríamos -dijo el elfo levantándose.

-Okey. Vayamos -dijo el rubio.

-Draco y Aarón llegaron al punto de reunión y poco después los alcanzaron Pansy y Blaise en espera de sus compañías para el baile.

Algunos minutos más tarde llegaron todos. Ron y Hermione, Ginny, quien había aceptado ir al baile con Blaise, provocando el enojo de Ron; Seamus Finnigan, caballero de Pansy, Faye y finalmente Harry.

El buscador rojo-oro no hubo llegado cuando se dirigió directo hacia Draco, y mientras le decía lo guapo y elegante que se veía aquella noche, le dio una rosa roja que el Slytherin aceptó con placer.

-Faltan pocos minutos. ¿No deberíamos irnos? -inquirió Hermione.

-Ni en tus sueños. Si queremos lucirnos debemos llegar después de todos los demás, de otro modo no lograremos dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta desde el principio -dijo Faye.

-Exhibicionista -dijo Aarón.

-También tú te ves muy lindo esta noche tesoro mío -replicó el hada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar? -preguntó Draco.

-Algunos minutos. Dumbledore abrirá las puertas dentro de dos minutos. Nosotros entraremos cinco minutos después de que se hayan abierto -dijo el hada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry.

-Porque si entramos junto a todos los demás quedará solo un pequeño número nos verá y empezarán a murmurar, y después los siguientes que nos vean y así. Odio a las personas que murmuran durante los bailes. Arruinan la atmósfera. En cambio, si entramos todos de golpe, aunque harán comentarios de diverso tipo, al menos escucharemos todos de una vez -dijo el hada.

-¿Crees que hagan muchos comentarios? -cuestionó Pansy.

-Después de dos minutos de comentarios, a menos que sean todos positivos, hago lo mismo que hice el día en que llegue. Los callaré a todos -dijo el hada como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¡Tú estás loca! -dijo Draco.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido -dijo Faye.

-Dumbledore acaba de abrir las puertas -le informó Aarón.

-Bien. Ahora cinco minutos y entramos nosotros -dijo el hada.

Blaise iba vestido sencillamente. Portaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y unos guantes blancos. Sobre su cara había un antifaz negro. Ginny llevaba un vestido claro que le llegaba a los tobillos, unos guantes blancos y sobre la cara llevaba una mascara blanca similar a la de su caballero. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un chongo.

Pansy llevaba un vestido elegante de color verde claro y portaba un antifaz plateado. Seamus llevaba un traje como el de Blaise, con la única diferencia de que su camisa era negra. Sobre el rostro llevaba un antifaz dorado.

Ron y Hermione iban vestidos como nobles de 1800. La chica llevaba un vestido lila, el chico un traje negro. Los antifaces de ambos eran blancos.

Faye llevaba el cabello recogido en un gracioso chongo y llevaba un vestido con un color entre el verde y el blanco, con una falda al parecer de tul. Cuando la luz pegaba sobre su vestido, éste sacaba destellos plateados.

Aarón llevaba un elegante traje también de factura élfica. Los pantalones eran azul claro así como el saco que llevaba también detalles plateados.

Harry y Draco llevaban el mismo modelo de traje, el cual era muy similar al usado por Aarón. Cambiaba solo el color de la tela; siendo el traje de Harry de color verde oscuro con tocados plateados, mientras que el de Draco era negro con tocados plateados. Las mascaras de ambos era una de color dorado y la otra de color plateado.

EL pequeño grupo habló de varias cosas, hasta que Aarón dijo:

-Los cinco minutos han pasado.

-Señoras y señores, demos inicio al espectáculo -dijo Faye tomando del brazo a Aarón y encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor seguida por los demás.

Una vez llegado a la entrada del Comedor el hada decidió ordenarlos para entrar. Para empezar Blaise y Ginny, seguidos por Pansy y Seamus. Después entrarían Ron y Hermione, seguidos por el hada y el elfo, y finalmente, para concluir, la pareja de la noche: Harry y Draco.

-¿Están listo? -preguntó el hada.

Los demás asintieron.

-Entonces entremos y que se diviertan -dijo Faye.

Las parejas entraron una por una.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, entre el estupor general, Faye y Aarón cerraron la puerta y el elfo vio a su mujer tronar los dedos.

Las luces bajaron, la música comenzó y, como si hubieran aparecido de la nada, una lucecitas se liberaron en el aire paseando entre las parejas. El techo de la sala dejaba ver un cielo estrellado más luminoso y fascinante del usual, creando una atmósfera aún más romántica.

Mientras todos los miraban con la boca abierta, Harry condujo a Draco al centro de la pista y juntos abrieron el baile.


	15. Bailando entre las estrellas

_**Capítulo 15**_

"_**Bailando entre las estrellas"**_

Mientras todos los miraban con la boca abierta, Harry condujo a Draco al centro de la pista y juntos abrieron el baile.

La sala entera estaba anonada viendo a la pareja que bailaba al centro. Nadie se habría imaginado algún día ver a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de los Gryffindor y el príncipe de los Slytherin, el niño que sobrevivió y el hijo de un mortífago, los dos juntos como pareja.

Nadie se habría imaginado jamás el verles estar de acuerdo, y mucho menos el verles bailar felices como si Navidad hubiera llegado antes de tiempo.

La visión de la improbable pareja había dejado callados a todos los estudiantes e incluso los profesores estaban en shock. Sobre todo Snape, que al ver a su alumno favorito bailar con el hijo de su peor enemigo había empalidecido, y a juzgar por su aspecto, parecía a punto de desmayarse o de sacar la varita y lanzar un Avada Kedavra al joven Potter.

Dumbledore en cambio estaba tremendamente feliz y sus ojos brillaban como siempre.

-Mira a Snape. ¿Según tú se desmaya o me mata? -inquirió Harry a Draco mientras bailaban.

-Le conviene desmayarse. Si intenta arruinar la noche Faye lo mata -respondió Draco.

-Concuerdo contigo -dijo el Gryffindor.

-¿Qué está haciendo Dumbledore? -preguntó el rubio.

-Está recogiendo dinero de los otros profesores -dijo Harry.

-Parece casi como si estuviera cobrando una apuesta -dijo el Slytherin.

-Conociéndolo habrá apostado algo respecto a nosotros, y a juzgar por la escena, debe haber ganado -dijo el moreno.

-¡Maldito viejo! -dijo Draco.

-Dejemos perder a Snape. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo -dijo Harry sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿En serio? -inquirió Draco.

-De verdad. ¿Cómo podría no estar feliz con un bello ángel rubio como tú a mi lado? -preguntó el Gryffindor haciendo sonrojar a Draco.

-Gracias. Debo admitir que yo también estoy feliz. Después de todo, no sucede todos los días que tengas al más fascinante Gryffindor como caballero para el baile. Apuesto que hay gente que se esta comiendo las uñas por la envidia -dijo el Slytherin.

-Apuesto que hay otros tantos que se las están comiendo porque están celosos del hecho de que yo esté bailando contigo -dijo Harry.

-No es que me moleste, ¿pero acaso somos los únicos que bailamos esta noche? -cuestionó Draco mirando alrededor y viendo que Harry y él eran los únicos sobre la pista de baile.

-Se ve que somos tan buenos que tienen miedo de meter la pata -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Continua creyéndolo -dijo Draco.

-¿Te molesta? -inquirió el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-Ser el centro de atención en este momento -respondió Harry.

-Un poco -dijo Draco.

-¿Donde está Faye? -preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. No la veo -dijo Draco después de mirar alrededor. Pansy, como si hubiese entendido que buscaba al hada, señaló el techo del Comedor. Draco alzó la vista y, entre las estrellas del cielo encantado, logró ver a Faye y a Aarón que bailaban tranquilamente y sin ser molestados por nadie. El hada notó la fija mirada del chico sobre ella e hizo señas al marido para bajar.

Y mientras los dos seguían bailando se pusieron al lado de Harry y Draco.

-¿Hay algo mal? -inquirió Faye.

-A ninguno de los dos le está gustando ser el centro de atención en este momento -dijo Harry anticipándose a Draco.

-Ya veo -dijo Faye.

-Intenta no matarles -dijo Aarón.

-Un momento de atención, señores y señoras. Si dentro de tres segundos no veo la pista llena de parejas que bailan, los agarro a todos y empiezo a jugar al lanzamiento de bala usándolos a ustedes y arrojándolos hacia el lago -dijo Faye.

Los estudiantes, atemorizados por el hada, comenzaron a bailar bajo la mirada minuciosa de Faye.

-Debo decir que es muy eficaz cuando interviene -dijo Harry riendo.

-Si te da miedo ahora deberías intentar despertarla por la mañana, y después hablamos -dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Aunque sea un Gryffindor no quiere decir que sea masoquista -dijo Harry.

-Y yo que pensaba que los Gryffindor eran valientes -dijo Draco riendo.

-Lo somos, pero hay cosas que incluso nosotros preferimos evitar -dijo el moreno.

-Es la forma bonita de decir que no son tan valientes delante de un peligro al nivel de Faye -dijo Draco mientras seguía riendo.

-Es bello oírte reír -dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo?

-Normalmente nunca ríes así. Generalmente sueltas una leve carcajada pero no ríes como lo estás haciendo ahora. Esta es una risa feliz y debo decir que me gusta mucho -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Normalmente no tengo ningún motivo para estar feliz -dijo simplemente Draco.

-Entonces me encargaré desde hoy de darte motivos para ser feliz -prometió Harry.

-Ese en teoría es el trabajo de Faye, pero si tú quieres contribuir no creo que lo lamente -dijo el Slytherin.

-Será un placer darle una mano -dijo Harry.

-Se lo diré -dijo Draco.

Los dos dejaron de hablar por un poco. Bailaron unas tres canciones antes de que la música se volviera aún más lenta y ambos se encontraran todavía más cerca de lo que habían estado.

Fue cuestión de pocos segundos. Sus ojos se encontraron, el azul se perdió en el verde y el verde en el azul, y poco a poco los rostros se acercaron cada vez más, hasta que los labios se encontraron en su primer beso. Un beso al principio un poco tímido, después mucho más pasional.

Se detuvieron solo cuando comenzaron a sentir la falta de oxígeno y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Wow -fue el comentario de Draco mientras miraba a Harry con ojos soñadores.

-Estoy plenamente de acuerdo. Wow -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Harry, ¿te he ya dicho que tienes unos ojos bellísimos? Parecen dos esmeraldas. Me podría perder por siempre en ellos -dijo el rubio apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su caballero.

-Yo me perdería en los tuyos Draco. Eres tan perfecto que pareces un ángel, mi ángel -dijo el moreno.

-Si yo soy un ángel tú como mínimo eres un príncipe o un caballero sin malla ni caballo blanco -dijo el Slytherin.

-¿Sabes Draco? Creo que me he enamorado de ti -dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Draco, incrédulo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos para buscar la confirmación de las palabras apenas pronunciadas por el chico.

Ni siquiera había encontrado lo que buscaba cuando sonrió.

-¿Sabes Harry? Creo que me he enamorado de ti -dijo el rubio para después besar de nuevo al niño que sobrevivió.

Cuando dejaron de besarse Draco apoyó nuevamente la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y ambos continuaron bailando mientras alrededor de ellos las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad impresionante.

-Draco, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estamos flotando? -inquirió Harry mirando alrededor.

Draco miró a Harry como si hubiera dicho una estupidez (no era tan maravilloso como para decir que estaban flotando), pero al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que todos los demás estudiantes estaban bailando debajo de ellos. Al darse cuenta de que realmente flotaba en el aire se aferró al moreno como si tuviera miedo de caer de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -cuestionó Draco.

-Me gustaría saberlo, pero no te preocupes que no te dejaré caer -dijo Harry.

-Esto es obra de Faye -dijo el príncipe de los Slytherin.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -inquirió el Gryffindor.

-Solo ella puede hacer algo como esto. ¡FAYE, LLEVANOS ABAJO! -gritó Draco al hada, quien bailaba con su marido.

El hada hizo lo que Draco le dijo y en un momento se puso frente a los chicos.

-¿Se puede saber porqué nos elevaste en el aire? -inquirió el rubio.

-Porque si los hubiera dejado aquí abajo nunca hubieran tenido un poco de privacidad y antes de que te quejes te advierto que nadie los había tomado en cuenta mientras estaban allá arriba, al menos no hasta que tú te has puesto a gritar -dijo el hada.

-De todas formas pudiste habernos advertido -dijo el Slytherin.

-No quería arruinar la atmósfera -contestó sencillamente Faye.

-Olvídalo. No ha pasado nada grave -dijo Harry.

-Entonces regresen a su bella velada y diviértanse -dijo el hada para después volver a bailar.

-¿Quieres seguir bailando? -inquirió Harry.

-No, no quiero volver a encontrarme de repente flotando sobre todo el salón -respondió Draco.

-¿Qué me dices de dar un paseo por los jardines? -inquirió el Gryffindor.

-Con mucho gusto -dijo Draco para después salir del Comedor tomado de la mano con su caballero, feliz como nunca antes lo había estado. Finalmente todo parecía ir por el buen camino.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí está otro capítulo. Creo que Faye cada vez es mejor. Es sencillamente genial. Creo que es mi amor platónico._

_Bueno, quiero aprovechar el espacio para recomendarles la páginca . Es una página en que se publican trabajos originales, y pues ya me di a la tarea de escribir algo por ahí. Mi nombre de autor es el mismo (Seamisai) y tengo una historia llamada "Crónicas de caballeros", dentro de la categoría de Fantasy. La página es filial de , y tienen casi el mismo diseño, por lo que no hay pierde. Espero pronto tenerlos como lectores, y ¿porque no? como escritores. Solo avísenme cuando ustedes publiquen algo._


	16. Paseando

_Hola Faye-fanàticos. Perdón por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualización, pero nop había tenido tiempo de conectarme. Bueno, pero aquí está la continuación de nuestra historia favorita._

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

"_**Paseando"**_

Era una noche fantástica. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna les daba su compañía creando una atmósfera mágica.

En la gran escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts un chico con los cabellos oscuros desordenados y los ojos verdes, y un chico con unos angelicales cabellos rubios y los ojos gris azulado paseaban tomados de la mano ignorando todo lo demás, porque el estar juntos era la única cosa más importante en aquel momento.

-¿Sabes Harry? Ha sido una bella velada -dijo el rubio Slytherin.

-Una espléndida noche -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Justamente -dijo Draco.

-¿Estás seguro que no vendrá nadie a molestarnos? -inquirió Harry.

-¿Y afrontar la ira de la pequeña furia verde? Espero por su propio bien que decidan quedarse donde están -respondió el Slytherin riendo.

-Por un momento me olvidé de ese pequeño detalle -dijo Harry mientras reía.

-Tú no imaginas cuanto quisiera olvidarme también yo de ella… -dijo Draco.

-No digas eso. Piensa que si no hubiera sido por ella, no habría habido ningún baile. Yo jamás habría podido invitarte, nunca habríamos bailado entre las estrellas y ahora no estaríamos aquí. Estaríamos en el punto de partida si no hubiera sido por Faye -dijo Harry.

-Quizás tienes razón -admitió el rubio.

-Tengo siempre razón -dijo el moreno.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Continua repitiéndolo, que tal vez así se haga realidad -dijo Draco.

-Disculpa. Olvidaba que eres tú quien siempre tiene la razón -dijo Harry.

-Ahora está mejor -dijo el rubio.

-Tú tienes siempre la razón. No te equivocas nunca. A decir verdad eres perfecto -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Te mereces un beso por haberlo entendido -dijo el príncipe verde plata para después acercarse a Harry y darle un piquito en los labios.

-¿Y a esto tú lo llamas beso? -inquirió Harry.

-Yo nunca especifiqué que tipo de beso te daría -dijo Draco quien durante la velada parecía haber reconquistado toda su calma y su sangre fría.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto adoro tu comportamiento de Slytherin -dijo Harry.

-Entonces eres afortunado. Yo soy un Slytherin al estado puro -dijo Draco adoptando un gesto de perfecto Slytherin.

-¿Sabes? Estoy tentado a darte un beso que se pueda llamar como tal -dijo el Gryffindor.

-No te lo impide nadie -dijo el rubio acercándose al otro chico.

Harry se acercó ligeramente para después alejarse dejando al rubio con la boca al aire.

-No es justo. Tú eres un Gryffindor, no deberías desilusionar así a la gente -protestó Draco.

-Tú no eres la gente, tú eres Draco -dijo Harry adoptando un gesto propio del príncipe de las serpientes.

-¡Oh, disculpa! Espera que ahora reformulo la frase. Tú eres un Gryffindor, y no deberías desilusionarme a mí así, al magnífico y estupendo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quién te dice que el sombrero seleccionador quisiera ponerme solo entre los Gryffindor? -dijo Harry sin dejar su gesto.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Que el sombrero seleccionador quería ponerme en una casa pero después de decirle numerosas veces que no quería ir allí me puso entre los Gryffindor -respondió el moreno.

-¿Y qué casa hubiera sido? ¿Hufflepuff? -inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Slytherin -dijo Harry para después ponerse a reír viendo la cara asombrada del rubio.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa. El niño que sobrevivió es un Slytherin a medias. ¿Cómo es que no quisiste entrar a Slytherin? -dijo Draco.

-Porque sabía que Voldemort había sido un Slytherin y el encontrarte a ti ciertamente no ha aumentado mis ganas de volverme un Slytherin -dijo Harry.

-¿Si no me hubiese comportado como un pequeño snob algo hubiera sido diferente? -preguntó el Slytherin.

-Quizás.

-¿Y si no hubiera insultado a Weasley en el tren te hubieras vuelto mi amigo?

-Puede ser.

-Soy un cretino -dijo Draco.

-¿Puedo saber qué te ha hecho llegar a esa conclusión?

-He pasado los últimos seis años de mi vida haciendo de tu vida un infierno y por otro lado enamorado irremediablemente de ti, y si no hubiera sido un pequeño mocoso chocante y antipatico hubiera evitado que me odiaras, incluso tal vez habríamos sido amigos. Intenta decirme que no soy un perfecto imbécil si eres capaz -dijo el Slytherin con un tono entre arrepentido y desesperado.

-Ahora tenemos una cosa en común porque también yo he pasado los últimos seis años exactamente como tú -dijo el Gryffindor.

-De nuevo tienes razón. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme -dijo el rubio mientras el otro se echaba a reír.

-Deja de pensar en lo que hubiera sido, porque no lo sabremos nunca. Por ahora concentrémonos en el presente y en el futuro -dijo Harry.

-Sí, pensemos en el presente. Por cuanto respecta a hoy, creo que nunca había estado tan feliz. En cuanto al futuro… -dijo Draco ensombreciendo el gesto mientras pronunciaba la palabra futuro.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -inquirió el chico con los ojos verdes.

-Nada -dijo Draco con la mirada perdida.

-No mientas. Se te ve en la cara que hay algo que te preocupa -dijo Harry.

-Estaba pensando en mi padre. No creo que le guste el saber que salgo con un Gryffindor por excelencia -dijo Draco.

-No logrará jamás separarme de ti si eso es lo que te asusta. Para lograr separarnos deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver -dijo Harry con una seriedad que sorprendió a Draco.

-Tú no conoces a mi padre. Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz. Podría matarte de verdad -dijo el Slytherin.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Debería ser yo el que se preocupara, no tú.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Piénsalo un momento. En breve estaré en la cima de la lista negra de tu padre, en la de Snape si no lo estoy ya, y para concluir soy ya desde hace tiempo el número uno en la del querido Voldy. Si además le agregas todos los mortífagos que quieren matarme para complacer al cara de serpiente entenderás que entre nosotros dos yo soy el que tiene mayores razones para preocuparse y dejarse llevar por la desesperación. Tú, al contrario, aunque probablemente terminarás en la lista negra de alguien siempre me tendrás a mí listo para defenderte como un buen Gryffindor -dijo Harry hablando como si el que alguien te quisiera muerto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Tú estás loco! -dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza resignado.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Tú estás loco al menos al mismo nivel que Faye. No, espera. Nadie está al nivel de locura de esa hada.

-Sucede que incluso los mejores tienen algún defecto -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Yo no tengo ningún defecto para tu información -dijo el Slytherin.

-Es cierto. Olvidaba que tú eres mi perfecto Slytherin -dijo Harry para después acercarse y darle un piquito a Draco.

-Y tú eres mi Gryffindor con serios problemas mentales que si no se decide a besarme seriamente se encontrará internado en la enfermería por la próxima semana -dijo el Slytherin para después permitir a Harry el besarlo seriamente.

-¿Satisfecho? -inquirió el moreno.

-Sí, diría que sí.

-¿Regresamos al baile? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí, ya hemos paseado suficiente. ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?

-Vayamos a ver -dijo el Gryffindor y los dos se encaminaron tomados de la mano hacia el Gran Comedor, evitando pensar en lo que sucedería en los siguientes días y volviendo a concentrarse solo en su velada.

* * *

_Bien, ahí está. Lástima que nuestra querida hada no aparció tanto como debería. Aunque he de admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Draco: No hay nadie tan loca como Faye._


	17. Las noticias vuelan

_Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. Y yo me pregunto, ¿qué les hace pensar que Faye haría algo malo en el baile? Si es una santa. (Ojala Faye no esté leyendo esto)._

_Bueno, sea como sea, aquí está otro capítulo. Me pregunto que pasará con el pobre de Draquito después de esto._

* * *

Capítulo 17

"_**Las noticias vuelan"**_

Después del paseo la pareja había regresado al Gran Comedor, donde encontraron una situación que podía describirse usando las palabras caos absoluto.

Durante su ausencia la estancia se había transformado en una discoteca y los bailes lentos y clásicos habían sido totalmente abandonados. Las lucecitas que recreaban una atmósfera romántica habían desaparecido para ser sustituidas con unos faros de diversos colores que se prendían y encendían de manera intermitente.

En efecto, decir que era un caos absoluto era una cosa bastante banal para describir la situación, porque no daba del todo la idea de lo que en verdad sucedía. Después de todo la sala había sido dejada en poder de Faye. ¿Podríamos esperarnos otra cosa de un hada con serios problemas mentales, exhibicionista y con unas grandes ganas de divertirse?

El hada en cuestión no solo había transformado el Comedor en una discoteca, sino que también había lanzado un encantamiento sobre los profesores que ahora se alternaban para bailar sobre los cubos que la criatura mágica había hecho aparecer.

Lo que Harry y Draco se encontraron frente a los ojos fue un espectáculo desconcertante.

Sobre uno de los cubos McGonagall estaba bailando con Dumbledore, sobre otro cubo un feo profesor resultado de una cruza entre Batman y Renato Zero con los cabellos grasos y una extravagante profesora que tiene como hobby el predecir desgracias estaban bailando juntos.

-¿Tú también ves lo que yo estoy viendo? -inquirió Harry.

-Es un sueño, ¿verdad? -preguntó Draco.

-Dame un pellizco. Quiero despertarme -dijo Harry.

-Dame tú a mí un pellizco. No tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme aquí mientras tú te despiertas -dijo Draco.

-Si me amas pellízcame -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Yo te pellizco a ti y tú a mí. ¿Va? -inquirió el Slytherin.

-¿A las tres? -inquirió el moreno.

Draco asintió.

-Uno

-Dos

-Tres -dijeron al mismo tiempo para después pellizcarse.

-No funciona -dijo Harry.

-Ya me di cuenta también yo -dijo el rubio en tono sarcástico.

-¿Alguna otra idea? -preguntó el Gryffindor ignorando el tono del rubio.

-Busquemos a Faye. Apuesto mi cabeza a que todo es obra suya -dijo el Slytherin tomando de la mano al Gryffindor y abriéndose camino entre la gente buscando al hada.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla. ¿Dónde más podía estar si no era al centro de la confusión?

-¿Qué diablos has hecho? -le gritó Draco para hacerse oír ya que la música era ensordecedora.

El hada les indicó que la siguieran, y los tres se encontraron al límite de la pista donde la música no era tan alta a causa de un encantamiento del hada.

-Solo he avivado un poco la situación. Después de que se han ido parecía un entierro… Me estaba aburriendo. Algo debía hacer si no quería que escaparan todos -dijo Faye.

-¿Y tenías que hacer que Snape y Trelawney bailaran sobre un cubo? -inquirió Draco levantando una ceja.

-Te había dicho que Snape vendría al baile con Trelawney aunque él no lo sabía -dijo el hada sonriendo.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Aarón? -preguntó Harry.

-Ha dicho que tenía otra cosa que hacer y que nos veríamos después. No tengo la más mínima idea de donde esté -dijo el hada.

-¿No le has preguntado a dónde iba? -inquirió Draco.

-¿Porqué debía de preguntárselo? Me fío de él y no me gusta tenerlo con el lazo al cuello. Tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca ya que logra soportarme sin intentar matarme -dijo Faye.

-Regresando al tema anterior, ¿sabes que esto me ha provocado serios daños mentales? -inquirió Draco.

-Pido una disculpa. No era mi intención. Anulo el encantamiento que hice a los profesores -dijo el hada para después tronar los dedos para anular el encantamiento.

Snape no sabía si abrir un profundo hoyo en la Tierra y sepultarse o si lanzar un Avada y un Cruciatus a la responsable de su exhibición.

Trelawney había escapado corriendo para poderse refugiar en su torre entre los cojines, las esferas de cristal y el incienso.

McGonagall estaba pensando seriamente transformar a Faye en un topo para poderla corretear como gato y ver si aún era capaz de cazar.

Dumbledore en cambio continuaba bailando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Si fuera tú comenzaría a correr -dijo Harry.

-No tendría sentido. Sería solo un desperdicio de energía. Ninguno de los dos moverá un dedo. Minnie es muy sabia para hacerlo, sabe perfectamente que cualquier acción dirigida contra mí se le regresará. En cuanto a Sevie, es bastante inteligente para entender que no logrará hacerme daño y por otro lado teme ser transformado de nuevo en una pastorcilla. No corro ningún riesgo -dijo el hada.

-Si tú estás convencida -dijo Draco.

-Ya que estamos aquí regresemos al baile -dijo Harry.

-¿Tus lecciones de baile previeron también esta clase de música? -inquirió Draco quien había participado solo en las dos primeras lecciones de baile.

-Sí, Faye pensó que me sería útil algún día -respondió el Gryffindor.

-Entonces regresemos a bailar -dijo Draco.

El baile siguió hasta las dos de la madrugada, hora en la cual los profesores declararon terminada la fiesta y escoltaron a los alumnos a sus dormitorios dejando a Faye la tarea de volver a poner todo en orden.

La noche pasó velozmente y a la mañana siguiente el Gran Comedor, igual que la mañana anterior, se llenó de estudiantes casi de milagro, ya que aquel día era domingo.

Draco fue uno de los primeros en llegar y se sentó en su usual puesto esperando la llegada de Harry y de Faye.

El chico, tremendamente desvelado, hizo su ingreso poco después. Saludó al rubio y fue a darle un beso para después dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse.

Faye, extrañamente, llegó pronto y se sentó en el lugar de su marido, quien al contrario, aún no aparecía por ningún lugar. El hada hizo una señal de saludo a Harry y Draco mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

Aarón llegó una veintena de minutos después con un aire demasiado enojado y con un periódico en la mano.

Atravesó el Comedor velozmente y le dio el diario a Faye, quien después de haberlo leído, cambió totalmente de expresión.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido para hacer enojar de esa manera a Faye y a Aarón?" pensó Draco.

Un instante después las lechuzas con el correo entraron en el Comedor dirigiéndose cada una a su propietario para poder entregarle lo que transportaban.

Draco, no apenas su lechuza dejó caer delante de el una copia del Profeta, tomó el diario y comenzó a leer.

En primera plana en caracteres sumamente grandes se encontraba el título: "Nueva pareja en Hogwarts: el heredero de casa Malfoy y el niño que sobrevivió felizmente juntos" y debajo de aquellas letras una foto del rubio y una foto de Harry. En el interior se encontraba una biografía de ambos, y el recuento de su aparición conjunta en el baile, además de muchas otras cosas inventadas.

Conforme Draco iba leyendo se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido, no vio ni siquiera a Harry y Faye cuando se le acercaron corriendo.

-Draco, quédate tranquilo, arreglaremos todo -dijo Faye.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien -dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo hizo el Profeta para saberlo? -inquirió Draco.

-No tengo idea -dijo Harry.

-Alguien debe haber mandado una lechuza a los editores. Las noticias como esta se difunden velozmente -dijo Faye.

-Deberías haberlo impedido -dijo Draco volviendo la cara hacia el hada.

-No soy omnipotente. También yo tengo mis límites. No puedo controlar a cada estudiante de esta escuela, mientras más son más difícil se vuelve -dijo el hada.

-Mi padre me matará y también a él -dijo Draco señalando a Harry.

-Tu padre ni siquiera debe intentarlo. Si se atreve a amenazarme de muerte deberá pagármelas, y te aseguró que no va a ser nada bonito -dijo Faye sonriendo.

Precisamente mientras Draco abría la boca para decir alguna otra cosa la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió con mucho ruido y Lucius Malfoy apareció en el umbral.


	18. Como liberarse de una molestia

_¿Cómo están todos? ¿Tan bien como si Faye se hubiera presentado en sus vidas y estuviera dispuesta a cumplirles sus deseo más profundo? Bueno, solo espero que no tengan que enfrentar lo que Draco está a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, supongo que Faye no permitirá que Lucy le haga daño a su protegido ni a su querido león. No te olvides de eso ernestomadera._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18**

"_**Como liberarse de una molestia en seis pasos"**_

Precisamente mientras Draco abría la boca para decir otra cosa la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió ruidosamente y Lucius Malfoy apareció en el umbral.

El aspecto imponente, los largos cabellos rubios, los ojos glaciales, la elegante túnica, el bastón de paseo y la mirada ostentosa. Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar en todo su esplendor y todos los presentes se quedaron callados de golpe.

Nadie se habría atrevido nunca a retarlo viendo su enojo y el desprecio dirigido hacia un hijo que había osado a ir en contra de la voluntad del padre, un padre notoriamente partidario del Oscuro Señor.

Todos bajaron la mirada mientras Draco empalidecía más de lo que ninguna persona ha empalidecido jamás. Desde la mesa de los estudiantes Dumbledore observaba la escena curioso de saber que haría Lucius y, sobretodo, como reaccionarían Faye, Harry y Draco.

Ningún estudiante se movió de su lugar, ya que el profesor Whisperwind les había dicho que no se movieran, sin embargo, muchos de ellos no podían hacer menos que estar preocupados por los dos chicos. Sobre todo Severus, que a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba ansioso por conocer la suerte de su alumno favorito y se encontraba rogando con el fin de que aquella maldita hada impidiese a Lucius hacer daño a Draco.

Lucius Malfoy atravesó la sala con paso firme y elegante hasta llegar junto a su hijo.

-Draco levántate. Ven a casa conmigo. Rápido -dijo Malfoy con tono imperioso.

-Draco, quédate sentado -dijo Faye inmediatamente después.

-¿Puedo saber quién es usted y como es que se atreve a contradecir una orden mía dictada a mi hijo? -dijo Lucius mirando a Faye como si fuera la criatura más mísera que jamás ha existido.

-Faye Greenleaf. Un placer conocerle -dijo Faye sonriendo amablemente y estirando la mano al mortífago mientras el Comedor entero la miraba cono si estuviera totalmente loca.

-Draco, obedece. Nos vamos inmediatamente -ordenó Lucius con un tono que no admitía discusiones.

-No -dijo Draco en un sutil susurro mientras Faye le dedicaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Lucius escondiendo hábilmente la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

-No voy contigo. Yo me quedo aquí -dijo Draco preguntándose de dónde había sacado el valor para decir algo así.

-Draco, no hagas dramas. Levántate y sígueme -ordenó Lucius mientras su mira parecía decir: "Sigue la orden o de una bella cruciatus no te salva nadie".

-Señor Malfoy, lamento contradecirlo de nuevo pero si Draco quiere quedarse aquí no le permitiré que se lo lleve -dijo Faye interviniendo para salvar a Draco del problema en que estaba cayendo.

-¿Cómo osa meterse en medio? Esta es una cuestión que solo involucra a mí y a mi hijo -dijo el ex Slytherin mirando a Faye con desprecio.

-Lo que ha dicho es solo verdad en cierta parte. La cuestión no involucra solo a usted y a su hijo, involucra también a mí. Estoy aquí con una tarea precisa y permitirle que se lleve a Draco contra su voluntad no entra entre mis planes -dijo el hada.

-Le repito que no son cosas que la involucren. Ocúpese de sus asuntos -dijo el señor Malfoy.

-Creo que no he sido clara. Me explicaré mejor. Yo soy un hada de los deseos y estoy aquí para cumplir un deseo de Draco. Desafortunadamente para usted esto significa que para lograr llevarse a su hijo deberá primero pasar sobre mi cadáver. Yo tomo extremadamente en serio mi trabajo y no tengo la más mínima intención de cambiar de idea. Draco se queda aquí -dijo Faye con una sonrisa que Draco nunca había visto. Parecía a tal grado alegre e inquietante, que al comparar el gesto más maléfico se transformaba en una sonrisa feliz. Su padre estaba desafiando a la persona equivocada y pagaría las consecuencias.

-¿Cree de verdad que puede detenerme?

-Sí, lo creo -respondió simplemente Faye.

-Usted no sabe con quien se está metiendo -dijo el señor Malfoy.

-Tampoco usted -rebatió Faye.

-Sé perfectamente que tengo que hacer con un hada arrogante que cree que puede impedirme que me lleve a mi hijo a casa -dijo Lucius.

-También yo sé perfectamente quien tengo enfrente, pero no me dejo intimidar como una Barbie -dijo Faye.

Aquella familiaridad con el mundo de las muñecas hizo que todos intentaran contener la risa.

-Ops, disculpe. Olvidaba que usted no puede saber que es una Barbie. Es una muñeca estúpida como esta -dijo el hada para después hacer aparecer de la nada una Barbie y mostrársela al hombre que tenía enfrente. El hombre le devolvió la mirada cargada de odio para después prender la muñeca con un movimiento de varita.

-¿Es un modo lindo para decirme que quisiera hacerme lo mismo? -inquirió Faye sonriendo divertida.

-Realmente le aconsejo no jugar con el fuego si no quiere terminar quemándose -dijo Lucius.

-Y yo le aconsejo no pasar junto al bosque al salir porque las plantas podrían decidir quedarse con usted. ¿Sabe? No sucede muy a menudo que alguien pase por el bosque, y algunas de ellas sufren de soledad -dijo Faye provocando la risa de Aarón mientras el resto del Comedor los miraba a ambos como si estuvieran locos.

-Usted está completamente loca -dijo el señor Malfoy.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Regresando al tema anterior le ruego que se vaya sin hacer dramas o me veré obligada a pasar a los malos modos -dijo el hada.

-Si lo hace me veré obligado a utilizar los malos modos a mi vez -rebatió Lucius.

-Escuche Lucy, me estoy cansando. Mueva las piernas y camine. La puerta está por allá -dijo Faye.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Usted me está ofendiendo! -exclamó Lucius indignado.

-¡Oh, cómo lo siento! -dijo el hada en un tono adolorido poniendose una mano sobre el corazón.

Lucius en ese momento se cansó de estar oyendo al hada y sacó la varita apuntandola contra Faye. El hada lo miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Debería tener miedo? -inquirió Faye a Harry, quien era el que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

-No lo sé. Creo que su intención es esa -respondió el moreno.

-Potter, después arreglaremos cuentas -advirtió el mortífago.

-¿Según tú se da cuenta del hecho de que me haya apuntado con la varita me da igual? -preguntó el hada al Gryffindor.

-No, probablemente cree que tú estás paralizada del miedo -dijo Harry.

-Lucy si ni el ángel de la muerte logra darme miedo ¿tú qué esperanzas crees tener? -cuestionó Faye.

-Calla mocosa -dijo Lucius.

En aquel momento, los que estaban cerca de Aarón lo escucharon decir:

-Ahora son problemas suyos.

Y el elfo había dicho esto porque a la dulce Faye no le gustaba que le dijesen mocosa.

-Calla mocosa vas y se lo dices a tu hermana escuincle. ¿Sabes? Apenas decidí pasar a los malos modos. Dado que tú no colaboras quiere decir que te tendré que sacar yo -dijo Faye sonriendo-. Comencemos. Uno.

Cuando Faye comenzó a contar, también tronó los dedos. De inmediato Lucius se vio vestido con la cosa más espantosa que puede existir, un vestido de mujer lleno de brillos y volantes.

-Dos.

Cuando Faye tronó los dedos por segunda vez el señor Malfoy se encontró con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas, además de que éste se había vuelto de color rojo y en la cara le habían aparecido unos lentes.

-Tres.

Con el tercer tronido, Lucius fue amarrado con una cadena encantada que solo Faye podía desamarrar.

-Cuatro.

El mortífago se encontró de pronto de cabeza.

-Cinco.

En esta ocasión el encantamiento no golpeó directo al ex Slytherin, sino que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió.

-Y para terminar, seis -dijo el hada chocando los dedos.

Sin poder hacer nada, Lucius Malfoy fue lanzado hacia el lago a hacer compañía al calamar gigante.

En ese momento Faye sonrió satisfecha y Aarón se soltó a reír seguido por el resto de las personas en el Comedor que miraban al hada como si fuera un dios o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Satisfecho de cómo lo hice? -inquirió el hada a Draco.

-Cuando salga del lago estará más furioso que antes -dijo el Slytherin preocupado.

-Tienes razón, lo estaba olvidando. Regreso de inmediato -dijo Faye.

El hada salió y regresó unos minutos después.

-Todo listo. No debemos preocuparnos ahora de nada -dijo el hada.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó Draco que en el tiempo transcurrido había recuperado un color normal.

-Hablando un poco con las plantas -respondió Faye.

-¿Qué intentas decir? -cuestionó Harry.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Aarón te ha dicho que de la familia de mi madre heredé el poder de encantar a las personas con la mirada? De la familia de mi padre, los Greenleaf, heredé el poder de comunicarme con las plantas. Las plantas han sido siempre amigas de los Greenleaf y obedecen sus ordenes. Por este motivo entre las hadas y los elfos los miembros de mi familia son conocidos también con el nombre de señores del bosque -respondió Faye con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le has dicho a las plantas? -preguntó Draco.

-Les he preguntado si para ellas era un problema impedir a Lucy el acercarse al colegio hasta nueva orden -respondió el hada.

-¿Qué te han respondido? -inquirió Harry.

-Han dicho que tampoco a ellas les gusta mucho Lucius y que estarán más que encantadas de mantenerlo lejos de aquí. A pesar de cualquier cosa que intente no logrará pasarlas -dijo Faye.

Precisamente mientras el hada estaba pronunciando estas palabras se oyó un grito seguido de un fuerte ruido proveniente del exterior. Cuando los presentes se asomaron hacia fuera vieron a los árboles del bosque prohibido lanzarse de uno a otro al señor Malfoy, hasta que consiguieron sacarlo fuera de los confines del bosque impidiendole regresar a la escuela. Vieron todo eso junto con las protestas del hombre, aunque mientras más protestaba Lucy los árboles lo lanzaban con más fuerza.

-Buen trabajo -gritó Faye a las plantas que en respuesta parecieron inclinarse ante el hada.

-Fantastico. Quiero imprimirme este momento en la mente. Los árboles que se lanzan a un Malfoy es un evento más que raro -dijo Ron.

-¿Ven? Con ellos como guardianes dudo que tu padre logre regresar tan fácilmente -dijo Faye.

-¿Estás diciendo que no volverá más? -inquirió Draco.

-No mientras tenga la oportunidad de impedirselo -dijo el hada.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el rubio.

-Muy en serio -dijo Faye.

El rubio se tardó un momento en comprender que el hada había logrado liberarlo de su padre de modo que no lo molestase más, y después se lanzó contra Faye para abrazarla y decirle gracias un millón de veces. Solo cuando Faye le dijo que la dejará, el rubio se separó de ella.

Su padre ya no era un problema, estaba con el chico que tanto amaba y todo era perfecto. Nada podría ser mejor que eso.

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se sentía libre y feliz.


	19. Adiós

_Este capítulo me hace llorar (aunque no tanto como aquel en que Pansy Parkinson va al baile con Seamus, sí, lloré de dolor y rabia). Bueno, los dejó con este capítulo, y solo esperemos que alguna vez podamos vernos de nuevo.**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 19**

"_**¿Adiós?"**_

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se sentía libre y feliz.

-El deseo se ha cumplido -dijo el elegante elfo con una corono sobre la cabeza que se sentaba en el Gran Salón acompañado por los nobles del reino.

Nadie en la sala intervino, por lo que el soberano continuó:

-Llamen a Faye Greenleaf. Su tarea ha concluido -dijo.

-¿Cuándo? -inquirió el elfo que se encontraba delante de él.

-Inmediatamente. Apenas y sea posible le será asignado un nuevo encargo -respondió el soberano.

-¿Están seguros? ¿No sería mejor dejarla ahí todavía otro poco? -preguntó el elfo.

-El Consejo mantiene que el deseo se ha cumplido. Greenleaf es un hada de los deseos y de acuerdo con esto le está consentido estar con los humanos solo hasta el fin de su encargo. Debe regresar a nuestro reino hoy mismo -dijo el rey.

-Como ustedes ordenen, mi señor -respondió el súbdito.

Y dicho esto salió de la sala.

"Preveo problemas. Si traen a Faye ahora no estará para nada contenta y me tocará a mí escuchar sus quejas. Debería escoger otro trabajo. Habría hecho mejor no fiándome de mi madre cuando me ha dicho que ser jefe de las hadas de los deseos era un buen trabajo" pensó el elfo mientras desarrollaba el trabajo que le había sido asignado.

* * *

Mientras sucedía todo esto, en Hogwarts la vida proseguía normalmente. Los estudiantes y profesores disfrutaban de un poco de reposo bien merecido y ya que el día era muy bello muchos chicos pasaban un poco de tiempo al aire libre con los amigos o con su dulce mitad.

Bajo una gran haya cercana al lago algunos chicos hablaban celebrando el adiós de Lucius a Hogwarts.

-Entonces Draco, ¿cómo se siente ver a tu propio padre mientras los árboles se lo lanza como si fuera una pelota? -inquirió Blaise a su amigo que sonreía radiante.

-Fantástico. Es un espectáculo interesante -expresó el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Hubo un momento en que pensé que tu padre tenía intenciones de atacar a Harry o a Faye -dijo Hermione.

-En efecto, me dijo que después nos la veríamos nosotros pero dudo que con Faye en circulación pueda volver a entrar a Hogwarts -dijo Harry.

-Concuerdo contigo -dijo Draco.

-Esa hada es mi ídolo. Primero Snape, después Trelawney y ahora Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué opinan si la ponemos contra Quien-ustedes-saben? ¿Creen que nos libraría de él para siempre? -dijo Ron.

-No creo, pero sería interesante ver a Voldy transformado en una muñeca o en algo por el estilo -dijo Harry provocando las risas de los presentes.

-A propósito de Faye, ¿alguno sabe que se ha hecho? Dijo que vendría pero ya se tardó -dijo Draco.

-Tal vez está con Aarón, o quizás se encuentra hablando con algún profesor -sugirió Pansy.

-Puede ser -admitió el rubio mirando a su alrededor en busca del hada.

-Verás que llegará -dijo Harry.

-Aarón se acerca, así que Faye no debe estar muy lejos, ya lo verás -dijo Blaise mientras el profesor de Defensa se acercaba.

-Hola chicos. ¿Están festejando algo? -inquirió el elfo viendo el pastel que se encontraba en medio del grupo de chicos.

-Estamos hablando un poco y mientras tanto festejamos la partida de Lucius -respondió Pansy.

-¿Sabes dónde está Faye? Tenía que venir también ella, pero aún no la hemos visto -dijo Draco.

-¿No se los dijo? -preguntó Aarón.

-¿Decirnos qué? -cuestionó el rubio.

-Ha regresado al reino de las hadas -dijo el elfo.

-¿Qué? -dijo Draco.

-La han llamado de vuelta. Al parecer del Consejo cree que tu deseo ha sido cumplido por lo que Faye debe regresar a casa -dijo el profesor.

-¿Por qué se ha ido así? Ni siquiera se despidió -dijo Draco.

-Faye no estaba de acuerdo con el Consejo sobre su idea de regresar a casa. Pienso que tenía intenciones de protestar al Consejo y convencerles de que el deseo no puede considerarse cumplido pero no creo que tenga mucho éxito -dijo Aarón.

-¿Por qué crees que no tendrá mucho éxito? -inquirió Harry.

-Faye es testaruda, pero el Consejo lo es aún más. Si han tomado una decisión es imposible hacerles cambiar de idea -respondió el elfo.

-Si Faye no vuelve mi padre tendrá campo libre -dijo Draco preocupado.

-Tu padre no puede acercarse a Hogwarts. Aunque Faye se haya ido las plantas continuaran respetando la orden que les ha sido dada ya que ellas consideran a Faye como una reina -dijo Aarón intentando hacer sentir seguro a Draco.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Faye se había ido pero su padre no podía de ningún modo acercarse a Hogwarts, y por otro lado siempre estaba Aarón. Era más que cierto que el elfo no lo abandonaría si se encontrara en peligro, y si Aarón no bastaba siempre estaba Harry. El salvador del mundo mágico debería poder algo, ¿no?

-¿Qué hará Faye ahora? -inquirió Hermione.

-Apenas sea posible le será asignado un nuevo encargo. Podría ser cuestión de horas, de días o incluso meses. Todo depende del deseo que será expresado y de quien lo exprese -respondió el elfo.

-¿Qué intentas decir? -inquirió la Gryffindor que ahora se encontraba en modalidad de "recojo información".

-Al ser una de las mejores, a Faye se le asignan solo los casos más difíciles y complicados. Cuando un deseo es expresado el Consejo se reúne y evalúa la situación. Una vez esto decide a cual hada asignar el caso, y el elfo jefe de las hadas de los deseos hace venir al hada, le expone la situación y le asigna el nuevo encargo. A partir de ahí el hada puede actuar como mejor le parezca, su única preocupación debe ser cumplir el deseo -explicó Aarón.

-Así que Faye podría nunca regresar a Hogwarts -dijo Hermione.

-Exactamente. Es muy difícil que Faye pueda regresar aquí. Probablemente no la volverán a ver nunca -dijo el elfo.

-Pero tú todavía estás aquí. ¿No podría venir a visitarte? -inquirió Draco con esperanza.

-Si no se le asigna ningún caso podría venir, pero creo que el Consejo le asignará un nuevo protegido lo antes posible. Saben que Faye ha sido llamada de vuelta en contra de su voluntad y saben que protestará, por lo que la mandarán lejos lo más pronto posible -dijo Aarón.

-Me habría gustado al menos despedirme -dijo Draco.

-Estoy seguro que si no se despidió fue por alguna razón. Le daré sus saludos apenas logre verla -dijo el elfo.

-Gracias Aarón -dijo Draco.

-Ahora me despido. Hay una reunión de profesores y no puedo faltar. Hasta luego chicos -dijo el profesor para después alejarse mientras los chicos se despedían igualmente.

-Me preguntó qué estará haciendo Faye en este momento -dijo Draco.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos significa que debo regresar? -gritó el hada con un tono bastante alterado.

-No me grites a mí. Si fuera por mí te hubieras podido quedar ahí toda la vida, pero el Consejo no piensa igual -gritó como respuesta un elfo con los cabellos oscuros y los ojos gris azulado.

-¡Podías al menos intentar convencerles! -dijo el hada.

-Tienes razón. Después de todo convencer a los miembros del Consejo de que cambien de decisión es algo facilísimo, ¿cierto? -dijo el elfo con tono irónico.

-Caleb, no eres nada gracioso. No puedo quedarme aquí. La situación es todavía inestable y lo que he logrado obtener hasta ahora corre el riesgo de caer como un castillo de cartas en cuanto el padre de Draco se entere que ya no estoy en circulación -dijo el hada.

-Lo sé perfectamente Faye, pero no puedo hacer nada. No puedes regresar a Hogwarts -dijo Caleb.

-¿Cuándo se reúne el Consejo? -inquirió Faye.

-No. No, no y todavía no. Tú no irás a protestar frente al Consejo -dijo el elfo.

-Sí que iré -dijo el hada tranquilamente.

-No, que no irás. No lograrás convencer nunca al Consejo. Es inútil Faye, resígnate -dijo Caleb.

-Quiero intentarlo al menos. ¿Cuándo se reúne el Consejo? -inquirió nuevamente el hada.

-Faye, olvídalo, es una batalla perdida -dijo Caleb.

-Caleb, no tengo intenciones de tirar la toalla sin haberlo intentado. No puedo y no quiero dejar a Draco en peligro. Ayúdame. Dime cuando es la próxima reunión del Consejo -dijo el hada.

-No puedo. Si vas contra el Consejo y te arrestan o te condenan a algo Aarón me matará. ¿Te das cuenta? -preguntó el elfo.

-No te hará nada. Eres su mejor amigo, no te mataría jamás -dijo el hada.

-¡Y tú eres su mujer! Si te sucede algo que hubiese podido evitar me matará -dijo Caleb.

-Fíate de mí y no me obligues a usar mi as bajo la manga. Dime cuando se reúne el Consejo, por favor -dijo el hada.

-No lograrás hacerme cambiar de idea.

-No es solo por Aarón, ¿cierto? -inquirió Faye.

-Faye, eres como una hermana para mí. Tal vez te parezca extraño pero me he aficionado a ti y no me perdonaría jamás si te sucediese algo -dijo Caleb.

-Caleb, te aseguro que todo irá bien. Regresaré sana y salva. Hagamos esto, yo te consigo una cita con la bella Ruby y tú me dices lo que quiero saber -dijo Faye sonriendo.

-Me rindo. El Consejo se reúne en tres días -dijo el elfo resignado.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Eres un tesoro! Apenas haya resuelto la situación con Draco te organizo la cita con Ruby -dijo Faye dándole un beso en la mejilla al elfo.

Y dicho esto salió del cuarto.

"Para lograr convencer al Consejo deberé utilizar toda mi habilidad. Debo lograr absolutamente que me hagan regresar o las cosas se pondrán feas. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Esperemos que Aarón logre limitar los daños hasta mi regreso" pensó el hada mientras caminaba por las calles del reino encantado.

* * *

-Parece que el hada se ha ido, mi señor -dijo una voz.

-Así que ha partido -dijo una segunda voz.

-Ha debido partir de improviso y no podrá regresar. Nuestra espía ha oído al marido del hada mientras se lo decía a Potter y compañía -dijo el hombre a quien pertenecía la primera voz.

-Bien. Ahora no hay más excusas Lucius. Tráeme a tu hijo. Será el anzuelo perfecto para Potter -dijo el segundo hombre.

-Sí mi señor. Es un hecho -dijo el primer hombre desapareciendo.

-Pronto Potter estará entre mis manos y el traidor tendrá lo que se merece -dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras sobre su cara se formaba un guiño maléfico. Con el hada fuera del juego no había nadie más que pudiese hacerlo tropezar.

* * *

_¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Acaso no creen que el Consejo del mundo féerico no sirve para nada? Uy, y espérense, que todavía no han visto nada_


	20. Primer día

_Finalmente comienza lo bueno. El querido Voldy ha entrado en acción. Me preguntò que es lo que estará planeando él y nuestro adorado Lucy.**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 20**

"_**Día 1: Nubes negras portadoras de desventura"**_

El lunes en la mañana la vida en Hogwarts retomó su curso normal. Las interrupciones y situaciones divertidas creadas por Faye habían cesado, y si las voces que se escuchaban por la escuela eran verdaderas, el hada jamás regresaría.

Draco se sentaba en su lugar usual en la larga mesa de los Slytherin totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la mirada atenta del profesor de Defensa estaba sobre él.

Blaise y Pansy se sentaron al lado de él cuando llegaron, pero el chico no los notó. Fue en aquel momento que Harry se levantó de la mesa de los Gryffindor seguido por Hermione y Ron para después dirigirse a sentarse en los tres sitios que quedaban enfrente del trío Slytherin.

-Draco -lo llamó Harry-. Draco, ¿estás ahí?

-Draco, ¿sigues vivo? -inquirió Ron pasándole una mano enfrente de su cara sin obtener reacción alguna.

-Déjenme probar a mí -dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Hermione.

-Verás -respondió la Slytherin.

-Veamos su tu tentativa tendrá efecto -dijo Blaise.

-Eh, rayo de sol. ¿Tienes intención de ignorarme todavía por mucho tiempo? -inquirió Pansy imitando la voz de Faye.

Draco ni siquiera se movió.

-Era una buena idea. Lástima que no haya funcionado -dijo Blaise.

-Esperaba que al menos funcionara esto. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -dijo Pansy.

-Si no les molesta lo intentaré yo -dijo Aarón proyectando delante de Draco un holograma de Faye que comenzó a hablar.

-Eh, rayo de sol, date una bofetada y sal de esta especie de trance. No puedes ignorar al resto del universo de este modo y sabes perfectamente que yo detesto ser ignorada. Agradece a tu buena estrella que no estoy yo ahí en este momento, ya que de otro modo de encontrarías vestido como conejito de Pascua sin siquiera darte cuenta. ¡Despierta! -dijo la imagen.

Apenas escuchó la voz del hada Draco regresó en sí y se dio cuenta de que los demás habían llegado aunque el no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Bienvenido a este mundo! -le dijo Pansy en tono irónico.

-Estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera nos oías -dijo Harry.

-Estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos -dijo Blaise.

-Disculpen. Solo me encontraba un poco pensativo. Todo está bien -dijo el rubio.

-No te preocupes por Faye. Está muy bien. Es capaz de cuidar de sí misma -dijo Aarón para después regresar a la mesa de los profesores sin dar a los chicos tiempo de alguna pregunta.

-Vamos a clase -dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón. Tenemos Pociones a la primera hora y no creo que esté bien hacerlo enojar ya que no tenemos a Faye para que nos defienda -dijo Ron levantándose mientras los demás lo imitaban.

-¡Anda, vamos a la casa de los sueños de Sevvie! -dijo Harry logrando sacar una sonrisa a Draco.

* * *

Aarón, después del desayuno, había regresado inmediatamente a su cuarto para poder reflexionar un poco.

Conocía bastante bien a Faye para saber que no se quedaría nunca calladita y en su lugar aunque tuviera que ir contra el Consejo y aquello era lo que le preocupaba.

El Consejo del reino encantado era famoso por ser uno de los más severos que jamás han existido.

Estaba compuesto por cinco miembros: dos hadas, dos elfos y el mismísimo soberano del reino, que se reunían periódicamente para discutir las cuestiones referentes al reino y sus habitantes. Su tarea consistía también en otorgar los encargos a las hadas de los deseos así como decidir si el deseo expresado podía considerarse concluido o no.

Si el deseo era considerado cumplido el hada era obligada a regresar a su reino ya fuera que ella lo quisiese o no, si desobedeciera podría perder sus poderes o ser exiliada en uno de los reinos de Sombra, los reinos en los cuales la Sombra reinaba desde hace siglos y de los cuales es imposible salir.

La única cosa que mantenía tranquilo a Aarón era el saber que Faye no podía saber cuando se reuniría el Consejo y estaba casi seguro de que Caleb no le revelaría jamás esa información.

Había conocido a Caleb cuando era niño y rápidamente había hecho amistad con él. En un corto tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amigo y había crecido con él.

Caleb siempre había estado con él. Había estado con Aarón en su primer trabajo, en las peleas con hermanos y padres y también cuando el elfo había visto por primera vez a Faye enamorándose perdidamente.

Aarón sabía que Caleb nunca pondría en peligro a Faye porque también, aunque lo negase, se había encariñado con el hada y la consideraba casi como una hermana. Caleb era su salvación, nunca le diría a Faye la información que necesitaba.

* * *

Después de haber cenado junto a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor el príncipe de las serpientes se alejó del salón solo.

Tenía necesidad de pensar y estar solo por un poco, así que hizo como había hecho tantas veces en el curso de los seis últimos años, subió la larga escalera de la torre de Astronomía y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en un muro.

Poco más de una semana antes su vida había dado un vuelco inesperado. Había expresado un deseo y al día siguiente se había encontrado consigo a un hada completamente loca. Faye lo había ayudado desde el inicio, lo había confortado y hecho sentir seguro, le había dado el valor para pedirle a Harry que fuera al baile con él, le había dado la velada perfecta con el chico de sus sueños.

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se había sentido realmente feliz y se lo debía al hada. Tal vez fuera irritante y completamente loca, pero se había encariñado con ella y la idea de no poderla ver nunca más lo entristecía.

Había sido privado de su nuevo punto de referencia y se sentía un poco confundido.

No sabía si habría logrado estar a la altura de Harry sin el hada que le diera valor. Tenía miedo de despertarse y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, que Harry nunca le hubiera dicho te amo, que Harry lo odiase como había hecho todos aquellos años.

Se imaginaba que habría dicho Faye si le hubiese dicho eso. Como mínimo le hubiera soltado algún insulto para después hacerse oír diciendo que Harry nunca le abandonaría y que toda aquella paranoia era algo realmente inútil, un desperdicio de tiempo.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto una persona escondida en las sombras se acercó a él. Draco levantó la mirada intentando enfocar a la persona que tenía delante pero la oscuridad se lo impedía, así que sacó la varita y realizó un encantamiento para iluminar el lugar.

Delante de él se encontraba una chica Ravenclaw con los cabellos oscuros que en una mano sostenía su varita.

-¿Qué quieres Chang? -inquirió Draco poniéndose de pie.

-_Expelliarmus_ -dijo la chica apropiándose de la varita del rubio.

-Chang, ¿qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó el Slytherin.

-Sigo las órdenes -respondió la chica tirando al suelo al chico.

-¿Las órdenes de quién? -inquirió Draco temiendo la respuesta.

-De mi Señor, el poderoso Señor Oscuro, y de tu padre -dijo Cho.

-¿Eres una mortífaga? -inquirió el chico.

-Nunca lo habrías imaginado, ¿cierto? ¿Quién hubiera podido sospechar de mí? -preguntó la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque tú me quitaste a Harry. Él era mío y tú lo apartaste de mí -dijo la chica.

-¡Tú estás loca! ¿Te has unido a los mortífagos porque Harry ya no quería saber de ti? ¿Crees que eso cambia algo? Cuando Harry llegue a saber en que te has convertido te despreciará. ¡Te has unido a un grupo de locos dirigidos por otro loco que se cree el dueño del mudo! -dijo Draco intentando encontrar un modo para rehacerse de su varita.

-¡Callado! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Harry será mío cuando te entregue al Señor Oscuro. Será la recompensa por haber cumplido con la misión -dijo la chica.

-¿Y tú crees que de verdad mantendrá su palabra? Harry es la espina en el costado de tu señor desde siempre. No apenas lo consiga comenzará a torturarlo y después lo eliminará sin piedad alguna. Tú no tendrás jamás a Harry -dijo Draco.

-No lograrás engañarme. Te llevaré con mi señor y será él quien decida que hacer contigo -dijo Cho para después realizar un encantamiento sobre Draco que le hizo perder los sentidos.

La Ravenclaw se acercó al Slytherin y activó una puerta que los transporto a ambos al escondijo de Voldemort.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro vio a los dos recién llegado su risa maléfica se difundió por el lugar.

-Mi señor, he terminado con la misión -dijo Cho.

-Bien. Encadenen al joven Malfoy a aquel muro -dijo Voldemort.

-Mi señor, ¿puedo preguntarle cuándo tendré mi recompensa? -inquirió la Ravenclaw.

-Lucius, ocúpate de esto -ordenó el Señor Oscuro al mortífago.

-Como desee, mi señor -respondió el hombre.

-Lucius Malfoy sacó la varita y la dirigió contra la chica, quien lo miraba confundida. Un segundo después el encantamiento lanzado por el mortífago la golpeó y la hizo perder el sentido.

Algunos otros mortífagos se la llevaron y la encerraron en una de las celdas para prisioneros. Aquella era la recompensa por el trabajo hecho, aquella era la recompensa por haber seguido las órdenes solo para poder obtener a Harry, aquella era la recompensa por haber traicionado la luz, por haber elegido el bando equivocado, por haber osado esperar el poder tener a su lado a aquel a quien el Señor Oscuro ansiaba matar más que nadie.

Harry no sería nunca suyo, ella jamás obtendría la recompensa que esperaba. Draco le había advertido pero los celos la habían vuelto sorda a los avisos. Los celos la habían llevado a aquella prisión y habían decidido que era ahí donde debía permanecer. ¿Quién la salvaría? ¿Quién salvaría a aquella que había abandonado el bien y había vendido al enemigo el chico amado por el niño que sobrevivió? Si alguna vez llegaba a salir de esa celda, sería solo para ser trasladada a otra. Si sobrevivía Azkaban sería su destino.

* * *

En Hogwarts, mientras tanto, Harry Potter y sus amigos estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Draco.

Había sido Aarón quien les había dicho lo que había sucedido. El viento le había advertido el peligro que el chico estaba corriendo pero no había llegado a tiempo para impedir a la mortífaga el llevarse al rubio.

-Chicos, intenten calmarse. No obtendrán nada si continúan tan agitados -dijo el elfo a los cinco chicos presentes en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Han raptado a Draco y tú dices que nos quedemos tranquilos? -gritó Pansy.

-¡Mi mejor amigo está en peligro! ¡No tengo la más mínima intención de calmarme! -gritó Blaise.

-Tienen razón. ¿Cómo podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que Draco ha sido raptado? -inquirió Hermione.

-Es verdad. Tenemos todo el derecho de estar agitados en una situación como esta. ¿Tú qué harías si raptaran a Faye? -preguntó Ron.

-Rogaría por el pobre idiota que tuvo la pésima idea de raptarla -dijo Aarón.

-¡No eres nada divertido! -dijo Pansy.

-Déjenlo chicos. Aarón tiene razón. No obtendremos nada si continuamos agitados -dijo Harry que hasta aquel momento se había quedado en silencio.

En el despacho del director además de los cinco chicos, Aarón y el director estaban presentes también Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall y Remus Lupin. Cuando Harry habló todos lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Han raptado al chico que amas y tú te quedas ahí sin hacer nada! -le gritó Pansy que parecía a punto de una crisis histérica.

-Señorita Parkinson, le ruego que deje de gritar. Mis tímpanos no soportan su voz en estos momentos -dijo el profesor de Pociones.

-Aarón, ¿no puedes intentar encontrar a Draco de la misma manera en que supiste que había sido raptado? -inquirió Minerva.

-Puedo intentar preguntarle al viento pero no sé si obtendremos resultado -dijo el profesor de Defensa.

El elfo comenzó a murmurar algo en una lengua desconocida para los presentes, y poco después, delante de él apareció un espíritu del viento.

-¿Para qué me ha llamado, señor Whisperwind? ¿Necesita de mi ayuda? -inquirió el espíritu.

-Sí, necesito de tu ayuda. Un chico ha sido raptado. ¿Eres capaz de encontrar el lugar en el cual lo tienen prisionero? -preguntó el elfo.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero necesito tiempo. No sé si logre encontrarlo antes del alba -respondió el espíritu.

-Entiendo. De todos modos prueba, si no es una molestia -dijo Aarón.

-Nuca es molestia hacer algo por usted, señor de los vientos. Mi gente te respeta y para nosotros siempre es un placer poder ayudarte. Intentaré acelerar la búsqueda. En el menor tiempo posible tendrás la información que deseas. Mi gente y yo encontraremos para ti a Draco Malfoy -dijo el espíritu para después disolverse bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Es por esto que te llamas Whisperwind? -inquirió Harry.

-Sí, es por esto. Así como Faye puede hablar con las plantas, yo puedo hablar con el viendo e invocar a sus espíritus -dijo Aarón.

-Si no lo encuentran ellos, dudo que alguien más pueda alguna vez encontrarlo -dijo Harry.

-Lo encontraran, no temas -dijo Aarón.

-Me fío de tu palabra -dijo el Gryffindor.

Para saber donde se encontraba Draco todos tuvieron que esperar hasta el alba del día siguiente. La espera sería larga y casi insoportable pero el pensamiento de Draco en las manos del Señor Oscuro bastaba para darles a todos la fuerza para esperar.

Mientras tanto todos tuvieron tiempo para realizar un plan eficaz para poder salvar a Draco y quizás para derrotar a Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Harry estaba casi seguro de que la batalla final se aproximaba, se aproximaba rápidamente y esta vez la profecía se vería cumplida. Ninguno viviría mientras el otro sobreviviera.

Había llegado la hora de poner fin al encuentro de una vez por todas.

* * *

_¿qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué hará la adorable Faye al respecto, ahora que su adorado rayo de sol ha caído presa de Voldy? Me gusta como suena eso de Voldy._


	21. Día dos

_**Capítulo 21**_

"_**Día 2:**_

_**La tempestad se desencadena"**_

Los espíritus del viento vagaron toda la noche para poder conseguir la información que su señor les había pedido, y al fin, encontraron al chico.

El joven estaba despierto y parecía en buenas condiciones. No había heridas sobre su cuerpo, aún no habían comenzado a torturarlo.

El espíritu del aire se preguntó porqué habrían esperado tanto. Los gritos que el viento había trasportado desde aquel lugar en los meses anteriores eran señal de que quien vivía en aquel edificio antiguo no era alguien que tuviera muchos escrúpulos en matar y torturar.

¿Por qué motivo el chico aún no había sido herido? ¿Qué cruel tortura le estaba esperando?

No había motivo para temer por su suerte. Si su señor lo estaba buscando solo podía significar una cosa: lo salvaría.

Necesitaba darse prisa, el mensaje debía llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron en el salón en el cual Draco se encontraba prisionero, Lord Voldemort hizo su aparición en la estancia con el señor Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange a su lado.

-¡Bienvenido, joven Malfoy! Es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros -dijo Voldemort.

-El placer es sólo tuyo -dijo Draco mirándolo con hastío, intentando esconder el miedo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Deberías escoger mejor a tus aliados, joven Malfoy. ¿De verdad crees que aquel bueno para nada de Potter y aquel tonto de Dumbledore vendrán a salvarte? -dijo el Señor Oscuro.

-Estoy más que seguro de que vendrán -dijo Draco.

-No creo que lo hagan. Tú para ellos no eres nadie. Eres solo un Slytherin, hijo de un mortífago, enemigo mortal de Potter. ¿Qué les puede importar si tú desapareces? -dijo Voldemort.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices. Ellos vendrán y me rescatarán -dijo Draco.

-Aunque tu precioso Harry viniera aquí dudo que logre salvarte -dijo Voldemort.

-Considerando que ya te ha enfrentado y huido de ti cinco veces no me pareces la persona más adecuada para hacer comentarios como esos -dijo el Slytherin preguntándose de dónde estaba sacando tanto valor.

-Te ofrezco una última oportunidad. Únete a nosotros y salvarás tu vida -dijo el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Y volverme un títere en tus manos? No, gracias. Prefiero la muerte -dijo Draco mientras mentalmente se decía idiota por haber dicho que prefería la muerte. No creía tener manías suicidas tan fuertes. Si hubiera escogido mejor las palabras habría logrado ganar un poco más de tiempo para permitirle a Harry sacarlo de aquella situación.

-No morirás Draco. No todavía. Una carnada muerta no es de ninguna utilidad -dijo Voldemort.

Las palabras de Voldemort golpearon a Draco como un puño de hierro. Harry caería en la trampa solo por salvarlo. Si le sucediera cualquier cosa a Harry sería solo culpa suya.

-¡Eres un monstruo! -dijo Draco.

-Mientras esperamos al gran salvador del mundo mágico puedes divertirte un poco con él Bellatrix, pero no exageres. Debe permanecer vivo y no debe enloquecer -dijo el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Estás contento sobrino? Ahora pasarás un poco de tiempo con tu querida tía -dijo la mortífaga.

-Es cierto que eres mi tía, pero de querida no tienes nada -dijo Draco.

-Me lastimas pequeño Draco -dijo la mujer mientras se ponía una mano sobre el corazón.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un peinado horrible? Si te hubiera explotado una bomba, luego tenido una pelea con cerdos en su corral y finalmente dejar a una familia de pájaros hacer su nido en tu cabeza habrías tenido mejores resultados -dijo el Slytherin.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Pequeño mocoso, la pagarás. ¡_Crucio_! -dijo Bellatrix.

Los gritos de dolor de Draco se difundieron por la sala. ¿Por cuánto tiempo resistiría, por cuánto soportaría la maldición antes de doblarse?

El rubio no lo sabía, lo único que podía esperar es que los demás llegaran pronto.

* * *

En el mismo instante en el cual Voldemort dejaba la estancia en la que Draco se encontraba prisionero, un espíritu del viento apareció en la oficina de Dumbledore enfrente de Aarón.

-He encontrado al chico -dijo el espíritu.

-¿Cómo está? -inquirió Aarón.

-Está vivo y no lo han lastimado por ahora. La tortura todavía no comenzaba cuando me he ido -dijo el espíritu.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? -inquirió el elfo.

-Se encuentra en un lugar protegido por barreras de todo tipo. Incluso para un espíritu como yo es difícil entrar ahí. No puede ser localizado en un mapa -dijo el espíritu.

-¿Cómo logramos llegar ahí? -inquirió Aarón.

-Mi conciencia te pertenece, señor de los vientos -dijo el espíritu tocando con un dedo la frente del elfo-. Ahora conoces la posición, ahora sabes qué es lo que he visto. Cuídate, lord Whisperwind. Aquellos que lo tienen prisionero no lo dejaran en paz por mucho más tiempo. Si quieres salvarlo debe ser antes de mañana o podría ser demasiado tarde para él -dijo el espíritu.

-Gracias por la ayuda -dijo el elfo.

-Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa solo llama. Mi gente correrá en tu ayuda -dijo el espíritu para después disolverse en la nada.

-¿Aarón, dónde se encuentra Draco? -inquirió Harry.

-Como ha dicho el espíritu, en un lugar bien protegido. Hay barreras de todo tipo alrededor de aquel lugar. Es casi imposible entrar. Debemos desarrollar un plan -dijo el elfo.

-Eres el único que sabe como es aquel lugar. ¿Cómo hacemos para ayudarte? -inquirió Minerva.

-¿No podemos pedir ayuda a aquella endemoniada hada? -inquirió Snape.

-Faye está fuera del juego. El Consejo no le permitirá nunca. Debemos lograrlo solos -dijo Aarón.

-¿Cómo es el lugar donde tienen a Draco? -inquirió Harry.

-Se los muestro ahora -dijo el elfo proyectando un holograma del lugar donde el Slytherin se encontraba prisionero.

-Ya he estado ahí. El espíritu del viento tenía razón. Aquel lugar está muy bien protegido -dijo Snape.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó Pansy.

-¿Quién crees que es el espía en las filas enemigas? -inquirió el profesor irónicamente.

-¿Usted es el espía? Si mi padre lo supiera le daría un infarto. Le he oído hablar muchas veces con mi madre sobre el espía y usted nunca ha estado en la lista de los sospechosos -dijo la Slytherin.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo entrar?- inquirió Blaise.

-En cuanto a qué hora, es obvio que el día se excluye. Debemos esperar a que la oscuridad nos cubra un poco -dijo Aarón.

-¿Siempre queda el problema del cómo? Si solo lográramos encontrar un modo para entrar sin que se den cuenta -dijo Harry.

-Me parece demasiado vieja la mansión. ¿No podría tener algún pasadizo secreto que una la mansión con el bosque circundante? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, no creo que haya uno -dijo Snape mientras Aarón reflexionaba.

-¿No existe un modo para pasar las barreras que la protegen? -inquirió Hermione.

-Solo quienes poseen una marca tenebrosa pueden pasar, las barreras rechazan automáticamente a cualquier otro -dijo el profesor.

-Tal vez haya un modo -dijo Aarón.

-Explícate Aarón -pidió Dumbledore.

-Las hadas de los deseos pueden atravesar casi cualquier tipo de barrera. Para la mayor parte de las hadas se trata de un poder innato, pero hay algunas que no poseen este poder por lo que deben utilizar un encantamiento que las vuelve invisibles a las barreras. En pocas palabras, con este encantamiento adquieren el poder de pasar a través de las barreras sin que estas opongan ninguna resistencia -dijo Aarón.

-Podemos usar ese encantamiento y llegar a Draco eliminando el problema de las barreras -dijo Hermione habiendo entendido la idea del elfo.

-Quizás -dijo el elfo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con quizás? -inquirió Hermione perpleja.

-Es un encantamiento creado específicamente para las hadas y no sé si funcionará también con los seres humanos -dijo Aarón.

-Con intentar no se pierde nada -dijo Dumbledore.

-Es un encantamiento difícil de aprender. Podría requerir horas -dijo el elfo.

-Por ahora es nuestra única posibilidad. Si no funciona intentaremos un ataque directo esperando que ellos no sean demasiado numerosos para nuestras fuerzas -dijo Snape.

-Convocaré inmediatamente a la Orden. No apenas hayan llegado podrás enseñarles el encantamiento. Las lecciones se darán en la Sala de los Menesteres -dijo Dumbledore.

* * *

-Una hora más tarde la Orden del Fénix por completo se hallaba en la Sala de los Menesteres lista para recibir las lecciones de Aarón. Lo que ninguno se esperaba era ver entrar a un grupo de estudiantes liderados por Harry Potter.

-Potter, no pueden estar aquí. Estas son cuestiones que no les incumben -dijo Ojoloco Moody.

-No le toca a usted decidir -rebatió Harry.

-El ejército de Dumbledore no tiene intenciones de quedarse atrás precisamente ahora. Sabemos que la batalla final es inminente y queremos participar -dijo Ginny hablando en nombre de todos.

El ejército de Dumbledore por completo estaba ahí para combatir, y ahora contaba con dos nuevos miembros: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini

-Son solo unos estudiantes. Váyanse y déjenos a nosotros los adultos ocuparnos de esto -dijo Moody.

-¡Ron, Ginny! No les permitiré nunca participar en esta lección y mucho menos les permitiré venir a la misión con nosotros -dijo Molly Weasley.

-En cuanto a Harry, no hay ningún problema. Dumbledore ha dicho que puede venir -dijo Remus Lupin.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos aparte -dijo Hermione.

-Profesor Whisperwind ¿les dice usted que no pueden estar aquí? Tal vez a usted si lo escuchen -dijo Molly.

-Entren chicos. No tengo la más mínima intención de dejarlos fuera. Tienen tanto derecho como los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para tomar parte en la batalla -dijo Aarón sorprendiendo a todos los adultos excepto a Remus y a Severus, quienes, ya que lo conocían, se imaginaban que haría algo por el estilo.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Son solo chicos! ¡Los está mandando a la horca! -gritó la señora Weasley con su clásico tono rompe tímpanos tan bien conocido por sus hijos, los cuales se hayan todos presentes en la Sala.

-Sí que puedo hacerlo. Me pertenece el derecho de decidir quien puede y quien no puede aprender este encantamiento y le advierto que sus gritos no me intimidan para nada. Mi mujer provoca mucho más miedo sin siquiera gritar -dijo Aarón para después agregar con un tono que no admitía réplicas mientras la opinión que tenía de él los gemelos Weasley aumentaba-: Comencemos las lecciones. Cualquiera que no se esfuerce será sacado a patadas. Están advertidos.

Antes de que todos lograran dominar el encantamiento pasaron horas. Sorprendentemente, aquellos a los que les costó más trabajo aprenderlo fue a los miembros más viejos de la orden. Entre descansos e intentos, el tiempo pasó velozmente y el sol llegó a su ocaso. Para las ocho de la noche finalmente todos eran capaces de realizar el complicado encantamiento a la perfección.

-¿Cómo le hacemos para llegar a aquel lugar? -inquirió Harry mientras se preparaban para partir.

-Volando. Llegaremos al lugar con ayuda de nuestras escobas. Nos detendremos a una distancia prudente y después continuaremos a pie -explicó Moody que ahora ya había renunciado a las objeciones.

-Harry, ¿y si nosotros utilizáramos el mismo método que usamos el año pasado para ir al Ministerio? -preguntó Hermione.

-¿Thestral? -inquirió Harry.

-Exactamente. Son mejores que las escobas para cubrir grandes distancias -dijo Hermione.

-Ejército de Dumbledore, pueden elegir. Quien quiera viajar sobre una escoba siga a la Orden del Fénix, quien prefiera viajar con un Thestral sígame -dijo Harry yendo hacia el bosque prohibido.

La idea de usar un thestral solo tuvo como adeptos a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Blaise y Pansy. Todos los demás prefirieron las escobas, todos excepto Aarón.

-¿Tú como viajarás? -preguntó Pansy.

-Volando -respondió el elfo.

-¿Con qué? -inquirió la Slytherin.

-Con estas -respondió mientras dos alas angelicales aparecían sobre su espalda.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -inquirió Pansy mirando las alas con la boca abierta.

-Poder de familia -dijo el elfo para después gritar-: ¡Nos vamos! -Y se puso al frente del grupo para guiarlo.

Tres horas después llegaron a su destino, se dividieron en grupos, y tras haber recitado el encantamiento, pasaron las barreras.

* * *

El espíritu del viento con el cual Aarón había hablado observó con atención lo que estaba sucediendo. Si el señor Whisperwind y sus aliados se encontraran en peligro les habría advertido.

Después de haberle dicho al elfo donde se encontraba el chico había regresado a la mansión y había estado presente en la tortura del rubio que ahora se hallaba inconciente y lleno de heridas. Sin embargo, ahora que el señor Whisperwind estaba buscando al chico, el espíritu podía confiar en que el chico sería salvado.

El espíritu vio a los miembros de la Orden acercarse a los guardias sin hacerse notar, y una vez lo bastante cerca sacarlos del juego. Vio como todos los aliados del elfo entraron en la mansión, los vio llegar a la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba el chico.

Aarón empujó las puertas y entró en el salón seguido de cerca por Harry, el ED y la Orden.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada -dijo Voldemort.

-He venido por Draco, Tom. Es a mí a quien quieres, él no te sirve de nada -dijo Harry.

-Harry, Harry, Harry. Siempre es un placer tenerte como invitado -dijo Ryddle

-¿Dónde está Draco? -inquirió Harry sacando la varita.

Voldemort señaló la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda. Draco estaba ahí, encadenado al muro, inconciente y sangrante. La rabia dentro de Harry creció.

-_Enervate _-dijo Voldemort apuntando con la varita hacia Draco, quien después de algunos segundos abrió los ojos.

-No querrás que se pierda el espectáculo, ¿cierto? -dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras un basto grupo de mortífagos entraba en el salón.

-Por cada una de sus heridas tú recibirás una más dolorosa. Esta vez acabaremos con el juego de una vez por todas. Prepárate porque éste será tu fin -dijo Harry para después levantar la varita hacia Ryddle y gritar: -¡_Expelliarmus_!

El encantamiento de Harry, un simple encantamiento de desarme, señaló el inicio de la batalla precisamente al sonar la medianoche.

La tempestad se había desatado y Harry y los demás se encontraban en el centro de ésta.

* * *

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿qué bando será el ganador de la encarnizada batalla qué está a punto de desatarse? ¿Y dónde demonios se ha metido Faye?_


	22. Dìa tres primera parte

_**Capítulo 22**_

"_**Día 3 (primera parte):**_

_**Luz verde destructora de vidas"**_

La tempestad había comenzado y Harry y los demás se hallaban en el ojo del huracán.

El reloj no había dado bien las doce cuando Faye se había precipitado fuera de casa y se había dirigido directamente al lugar en el cual se reuniría el Consejo.

Sabía que la reunión estaba programada para la medianoche pero no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría convencer a los cinco miembros del Consejo de que la dejaran regresar. Esperaba hacerlo rápido, sentía que algo estaba yendo mal, no podía tardar o alguien perdería la vida y ella no podía resucitar a los muertos.

En pocos minutos el hada llegó al palacio del rey y se adentró en las murallas y corredores. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que lograra alcanzar la sala de la reunión, pero los dos guardias que se encontraban en la puerta la detuvieron.

-A nadie se le permite el acceso. El Consejo está en reunión -dijo uno de los guardias.

-Pido audiencia -dijo Faye.

-El Consejo no concede audiencias antes del alba -dijo el otro guardia.

-Es cuestión de vida o muerte -dijo Faye.

-Lo siento, pero las órdenes son órdenes -dijo el primer guardia.

-¿Qué les cuesta dejarme pasar? -inquirió el hada.

-No puedes pasar -dijo el segundo guardia.

-Por favor -dijo Faye.

-No puedes pasar.

-Como quieran, después no se quejen. Les pido una disculpa por adelantado -dijo Faye.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el primer guardia.

-Por esto -dijo Faye tronando los dedos dos veces seguidas.

Los guardias, sin siquiera darse cuenta, cayeron al suelo dormidos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo esperar hasta el alba -dijo el hada abriendo la puerta para entrar en la estancia.

Cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia el hada apenas llegada. En la sala los cinco miembros del Consejo se sentaban en una mesa rectangular. El rey estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y los demás miembros estaban dos a su derecha y dos a su izquierda.

-Faye Greenleaf. Sabía que vendrías -dijo el rey sonriendo.

-Entonces sabrá para que estoy aquí -dijo Faye quien no estaba para nada intimidada, considerando que estaba hablando con el soberano del reino.

-Deberías mostrar más respeto por tu rey -dijo una mujer con largos cabellos blancos.

-Madame Snowdancer, soy plenamente conciente de lo que dice, pero eso no es lo importante ahora -dijo el hada.

-¿Y qué es lo importante ahora? -inquirió el elfo que se sentaba al lado de Snowdancer.

-Señor Hawkeye, lo que cuenta ahora es el permiso de regresar con mi protegido -dijo Faye.

-El deseo se ha cumplido. No cambiaremos nuestra decisión -dijo el otro elfo.

-Es necesario que yo regrese de inmediato, señor Icesword. De lo contrario todo lo que he logrado hacer por Draco Malfoy no habrá servido para nada. Todo lo que le he ayudado a construir caerá como un castillo de naipes -dijo Faye.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Si no la dejamos regresar ahora entonces podíamos habernos ahorrado la molesta desde el principio -dijo el hada con el cabello de un rojo sangre.

-Tú no eres capaz de juzgar la situación con objetividad, Flameheart. Tú conoces a Greenleaf, por lo que no puedes ser objetiva -dijo la señorita Snowdancer.

-Precisamente porque la conozco es que puedo juzgar la situación mejor que ustedes. Les dije que el deseo no podía considerarse concluido, pero no me han hecho caso. Es consolante saber que al menos Faye está de acuerdo conmigo -dijo Lady Flameheart.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Ruby -dijo Faye.

-No hay de qué. Según yo, me hicieron convertirme en un miembro del Consejo solo para tener alguien que les contradiga cada dos por tres -dijo Ruby.

-Si necesitas ayuda estaré feliz en dártela -dijo Faye.

-Tu situación me parece más desesperada que la mía -dijo Ruby sonriendo.

-Debo regresar. No puedo quedarme aquí -dijo Faye.

-No tienes motivo para regresar. El deseo ha sido cumplido y tu obra no corre riesgos -dijo Lord Icesword.

-¿No corre riesgos? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no salen de este reino? Ustedes se quedan aquí, encerrados en un palacio. Sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que está sucediendo allá afuera. ¿Cómo pueden afirmar que mi obra no corre riesgos? Un loco que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort representa para el mundo entero un enorme peligro. Tiene un mar de seguidores que harían casi cualquier cosa por él, incluso estarían dispuestos a vender a su hijo si él se los pidiese, y se da el caso de que Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco, es uno de estos seguidores. Si creen de verdad que mi obra no corre riesgos entonces les aconsejo ir a dar una vuelta afuera con urgencia -dijo Faye indignada.

-Cuidado Greenleaf. Modera tu tono y mantén el respeto. Siempre podemos exiliarte -dijo madame Snowdancer.

-Exílienme si quieren, pero antes deben dejarme regresar. Les pido al menos una semana, después podrán condenarme a cualquier pena -dijo el hada.

-¿Estás de verdad dispuesta a dejarte exiliar por un simple humano? -inquirió Hawkeye.

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Puedo regresar con él? -preguntó Faye.

* * *

-¡Qué banal eres Harry! Un encantamiento de desarme, realmente patético. ¿No te sabes otra cosa? -inquirió Voldemort después de evitar el encantamiento del chico.

-_Desmaius_ -gritó Harry.

-No andemos con juegos, Harry. Si quieres ganarme deberás esforzarte más -dijo Voldemort deteniendo fácilmente el encantamiento.

Harry sabía que Voldemort tenía razón. Se estaba dejando dominar por la rabia y por la preocupación y no lograba pensar con claridad. Si continuaba así podría considerarse muerto en poco tiempo. Si solo Draco se encontrara a salvo…

-Distráelo -dijo una voz en su mente. Harry tardó un instante en comprender de quien era aquella voz. No era la de Voldemort, sino la de Aarón. El Gryffindor hizo lo que acababan de decirle.

-Tienes razón Tom. Por una vez en la vida también tú tienes razón -dijo Harry.

-No creas que te perdonaré la vida solo porque me has dado la razón -dijo el Lord.

-Te estás equivocando Tom, no serás tú quien me perdone la vida porque yo seré el ganador de esta batalla -dijo el Gryffindor mientras alrededor de él la pelea empeoraba por momentos.

-Pobre Harry. No podrás vencerme jamás. Eres demasiado bueno para matar a alguien -dijo el Señor Oscuro con un guiño maléfico.

-Soy más peligroso de lo que crees. Soy un Gryffindor con un lado Slytherin bastante despierto, soy más peligroso que cualquier cosa que tú hayas visto -dijo el niño que sobrevivió.

-¿Tú? ¿Un pobre león indefenso? ¿Peligroso? Eres rídiculo Potter. No le causarías miedo ni siquiera al más cobarde de los tejones -dijo Voldemort.

-En seguida te darás cuenta de que tan peligroso soy. Has atacado a todos aquellos que amo. Primero mis padres, después Sirius, ahora Draco. Y este es tu peor error. Has atacado a las personas equivocadas y es hora de pagar las consecuencias -dijo Harry.

-No eres ni siquiera capaz de lanzar un encantamiento que se pueda llamar tal, ¿y piensas que puedes intimidarme? -inquirió Ryddle.

-Lo veremos. _Desmaius_ -dijo Harry. Esta vez el encantamiento estuvo a punto de dar en el blanco, si tan solo Voldemort no hubiera creado rápidamente un escudo enfrente de él. Sin embargo, la fuerza del hechizo lo lanzó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Esta me la pagarás Harry! -dijo el Señor Oscuro para después pronunciar un encantamiento de desarme.

Harry logró evitar el encantamiento lanzado por Voldemort, y volvió a lanzar un encantamiento que fue evitado por su adversario.

Mientras el duelo comenzaba, Aarón se acercó a Draco, y después de haberlo liberado, lo curó usando sus poderes.

Cuando Draco se hubo repuesto por completo, el elfo recuperó la varita del Slytherin y se la entregó diciendole:

-Ve a dar una mano. Hemos venido a salvarte pero un aliado más siempre es mejor.

-_Crucio_ -dijo el Señor Oscuro que continuaba la batalla con el Gryffindor.

Harry logró esquivar el ataque y contratacó diciendo:

-_Diffindo_.

-_Protego_ -dijo el Señor Oscuro parando el golpe y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, en esta ocasión con dos encantamientos consecutivos.

Harry esquivó el primero de ellos, pero el segundo lo hubiera golpeado con toda seguridad si un rubio Slytherin no se hubiera puesto delante del moreno para después lanzar un _Protego_.

-¿Te he hecho falta? -inquirió Draco volteandose hacia Harry que le sonreía feliz de verlo libre sin heridas.

-No imaginas cuanto, pero en este momento no me parece correcto perderse en la alegría -dijo Harry esquivando un nuevo ataque de Voldemort-. _Avis_ -gritó Harry para hacer aparecer una bandada de pajaritos, para posteriormente gritar:- _Oppugno_.

Y los pajaritos se lanzaron en contra de Lord Voldemort.

-_Incendio_ -pronunció Voldemort prendiendo fuego por completo a los pajaritos, para después decir:- Este juego empieza a cansarme Potter. Es hora de que te reunas con tus queridos padres, pero no temas, el joven Malfoy irá delante de ti.

Lord Voldemort apuntó la varita hacia Draco mientras una mueca maléfica aparecía sobre su rostro, aunque en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Harry, quien paseaba la mirada de Ryddle a Draco.

-_Avada Kedavra_ -dijo el Señor Oscuro y de su varita salió un rayo de luz verde.

El rayo verde golpeó y un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-¡NO! -se oyó resonar en la sala, un no lleno de dolor y sufrimiento atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Entre ellos se hallaba un cuerpo sobre el suelo, y a su lado un chico lloraba de modo desesperado.

* * *

_¿Cuántos insultos se merece el dejar la historia aquí? ¿Qué quieren que les diga? No es mía. Recuerden que las quejas deben ir en contra de mia cara Sarachan89, quien afirma ser nefasta por naturaleza (Creo que el juntarse con Faye trae efectos negativos)._


	23. Día tres segunda parte

_Bien, aquí estoy de vuelta. ¿Saben? Nunca deben de insinuar que juntarse con Faye es malo, o eso les traerá malas consecuencias. Se los digo por experiencia. _

_Bueno, ¿quién quiere saber qué pasó con el cuerpo que recibió el Avada Kedavra de Voldy?_

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 23_**

_"**Día 3 (segunda parte):**_

**_Rayos de sol que disuelven las nubes"_**

-¿Realmente estás dispuesta a ser exiliada por un simple humano? -inquirió Hawkeye.

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Puedo regresar con él? -preguntó Faye.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un cuerpo en el suelo y al lado un chico que lloraba desesperado.

-No -dijo lady Snowdancer.

-No -dijo lord Icesword.

-No -dijo lord Hawkeye.

-Sí -dijo lady Flameheart.

El rey se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa.

-Permiso negado. El Consejo ha decidido -dijo lady Snowdancer.

-¿Qué quiere decir "permiso negado"? ¡Yo debo regresar sin reparo! -dijo Faye indignada.

-No puedes renegar de una decisión del Consejo -dijo lady Snowdancer.

-Sí que puedo -dijo Faye.

-No, no puedes -dijo lady Snowdancer.

-Sí, que sí puedo -rebatió Faye.

-No -dijo Snowdancer.

-Escúchame, muñequita. No tengo la más mínima intención de aceptar esta decisión. Les pido que lo reconsideren o me veré obligada a sacar mi as debajo de la manga -dijo Faye.

-Solo porque no quieran aceptar que se equivocaron no es justo que se pierda a un chico de por medio que ni siquiera sabe de nuestra existencia -dijo Ruby.

-No puede regresar. La discusión ha concluido -dijo Hawkeye.

-¡Son unos ineptos e incompetentes! -exclamó Faye desesperada.

-Chiquilla, si continúas así… -comenzó Icesword para después interrumpirse de golpe cuando Faye lo miró a los ojos-. Greenleaf tiene razón. Debe regresar.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Snowdancer atónita ante el cambio de parecer repentino de Icesword mientras Faye dirigía la mirada hacia Hawkeye.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Icesword. Greenleaf debe regresar -dijo el elfo.

-Tres contra uno. El Consejo revoca la decisión precedente y concede permiso a Faye Greenleaf para regresar -dijo Ruby sonriente, sabiendo lo que Faye acababa de hacer.

-Si éste es el parecer del Consejo no tengo intención de replicar, pero antes de que te vayas te voy a decir una cosa -dijo el rey hablando por primera vez desde que la discusión había comenzado-. Lady Snowdancer, Lord Hawkeye y Lord Icesword pueden no estar de acuerdo con lo que has hecho pero yo sí. Te conozco Greenleaf, y sé que utilizas los poderes de los Silvercharm solo si te ves obligada a hacerlo. Si has arriesgado el todo por el todo recurriendo a eso significa que estimas demasiado a aquel chico. Por esta vez no habrá ningún castigo, pero procura que la cosa no se repita -dijo el rey.

-Gracias mi señor. Aprecio lo que ha dicho y les agradezco sinceramente a todos, pero no les aseguro que no repetirá nunca algo como esto. No puedo tener la certeza matemática de que no me veré obligada a actuar de modo en este modo -dijo Faye sonriendo.

-Abrígate Greenleaf y vete antes de que cambie de idea, y sí, saliendo puedes hacer lo que estás pensando -dijo el soberano.

-Gracias y hasta luego mi rey. Ruby, solo para que lo sepas, el próximo sábado tienes una cita con Caleb -dijo Faye mientras salía tronando los dedos.

No se hubo cerrado bien la puerta cuando la cara de lady Snowdancer se llenó de puntitos colorados y sus cabellos pasaron de un color blanco puro a un espléndido rosa brillante. En pocos segundos la cara no era la única zona invadida de puntos rojos, sino que también el resto del cuerpo se encontró lleno de aquellos puntitos que se movían y cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, delante del hada, apareció un osito de peluche de color rosa mexicano que bailaba imitando los pasos de una bailarina clásica y mientras tanto cantaba:

-Snowdancer eres tan bruta, Faye es mucho más linda. Faye ha atacado y éste es el resultado. Faye te ganó sin más, Snowdancer perdió una vez más".

El osito, después de haber repetido la cancioncilla una veintena de veces, se detuvo, apuntó el brazo en dirección al hada y dijo:

-¡Esto te está bien empleado, harpía maléfica! ¡Ojala que para la próxima vez hayas aprendido! y agradece que Faye se haya ido porque si no esto hubiera sido mucho peor.

Y después de mostrarle la lengua al hada, el osito desapareció en la nada.

-Faye siempre ha tenido una pasión inmensurable por los ositos que bailan y cantan -comentó Ruby mientras los demás observaban la escena intentando contener las risas-. ¿Por qué le ha concedido el permiso de ir?

-Sabía que mi familia, los Mastermind, pueden leer la mente, y sin embargo no ha hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por esconderme sus intenciones. Su mente era un libro abierto. Estaba al corriente del hecho de que yo sabía que estaba usando el poder de los Silvercharm pero lo ha usado de todos modos. Quería regresar a cualquier costo, estaba dispuesta a dejarse exiliar por un chico con el cual ha pasado tan solo una semana. Me ha parecido justo recompensar su valor. Son pocos los que osan protestar ante una decisión del Consejo, y después de todos los deseos que ha cumplido, me parecía justo darle el permiso de regresar -dijo el soberano.

-Mi señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -inquirió Ruby sonriendo.

-Puedes hacerlo, Lady Flameheart.

-Todavía no lo entiende, ¿cierto? -preguntó Ruby.

-¿Entender qué? -inquirió el rey ligeramente confundido.

-Faye ha logrado también hacer de las suyas con usted. Faye tiene tantas barreras que le sirven de escudo en la mente que ni siquiera usted hubiera logrado atravesarlas todas de una sola vez. Habría requerido de mucho tiempo. Faye le ha permitido ver en una parte de su mente en la cual ha evocado imágenes que eligió ella misma esperando que usted decidiese darle permiso para regresar y al parecer ha funcionado. Probablemente la mitad de las cosas que ha visto en su mente eran solo inventadas -dijo Ruby riendo.

-Ha logrado hacerme una jugarreta. Después de saber esto estoy más que convencido de haber hecho lo justo dejándola ir -dijo el rey riendo bajo la mirada perpleja de los dos lord y de lady Snowdancer.

* * *

Ni siquiera se había cerrado la puerta del Consejo, cuando Faye había realizado un complejo encantamiento para aparecer en el lugar en que se encontraba Draco.

Se encontró de pronto en la sala en la cual se desarrollaba la batalla. Le tomó pocos segundos localizar al rubio, que estaba junto a Harry, precisamente delante del Señor Oscuro. El hada vio al mago oscuro apuntar la varita hacia Draco, vio a Harry correr para servir de escudo al rubio, y en cuanto entendió que cosa estaba a punto de suceder, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

Desapareció y volvió a aparecer delante del Slytherin. La luz verde la golpeó, y después la oscuridad.

Draco se quedó confundido un momento antes de entender que había sucedido, para después ver a Faye en el suelo y gritar un "no" que resonó en la sala entera mientras las lágrimas le cubrían las mejillas.

-Faye, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No debías morir tú! -gritó Draco.

Del otro lado de la estancia Aarón observaba la escena atónito.

-¡Faye, abre lo ojos! -gritó Aarón con verdadera desesperación.

-¡Pero que escena tan conmovedora! La pobre hadita que se sacrifica por su protegido. Me parece lo mismo que hizo tu madre, Harry; solo que el hada no tuvo tiempo de implorar piedad -dijo Voldemort reencendiendo la rabia de Harry, que al ver al hada tirada en el suelo había dado paso a la tristeza.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú solo eres un loco sin pizca de cerebro que se cree quien sabe quien y que tiene manías de grandeza! ¡Eres más que un bruto! En efecto, bruto no da la idea completa; horrendo se aproxima más a la verdad -gritó Draco mientra continuaba llorando.

Después de que todos se empezaban a convencer de que habían perdido al hada, sucedió algo.

Faye se levantó y abrió los ojos con pereza.

-¿Se puede saber por qué están haciendo tanto ruido? Entendí claramente que aquel vestido de negro es más bruto que un hombre paleolítico, pero estaba durmiendo tan rico… -dijo Faye.

Aarón soltó un suspiro de alivio y por poco no se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de lo dicho por Faye.

-¡Eh, rayo de sol! ¿Se puede saber por qué lloras? -inquirió el hada volteándose hacia el rubio quien sin responderle la abrazó-. Quédate tranquilo. Ahora yo me encargo.

Faye se separó de Draco, y dijo de modo que la oyeran todos:

-¿Qué acaso nunca logran hacer nada bueno sin mí? He estado fuera solo por dos días y algunas horas y la situación no podría estar peor. ¡Qué conjunto de incapaces son!

-Desmaius -dijo Lucius Malfoy atacando a Faye, quien detuvo el ataque sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Lucy! ¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo! Comenzaba a extrañarte, ¿sabes? -dijo el hada sonriendo de un modo alegre, aunque muy terrorífico para el que tuviera enfrente.

-Lucius, contrólate. Nunca lograrás herirla -dijo Voldemort.

-¿Tú eres aquel tarado con graves problemas mentales que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort? -inquirió Faye mientras todos los duelistas en la sala hacían una pausa para observar la escena.

-Sí, soy yo, y asumo que tú eres el hada de la que habló Lucius.

-En persona.

-Estoy intrigado, ¿cómo has sobrevivido a la maldición asesina? -preguntó Voldemort.

-Ay, verás Voldy, no es tan fácil eliminarme. Un Avada Kedavra no mata a mi gente. Para matar a un hada de los deseos se requiere otra cosa que no sea una mísera maldición creada con el propósito de matar humanos y animales. ¿Nunca has oído que si un niño deja de creer en las hadas un hada muere? Pues debo advertirte que ni siquiera eso funciona -dijo Faye.

-¿Y qué debería hacer para eliminarte? -inquirió Ryddle.

-¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida como para decírtelo? Si pretendes una buena estrategia, te recomiendo que primero visites a un buen psiquiatra -dijo Faye alzando una ceja.

-¡Eres una mocosa impertinente! -dijo Voldemort.

-Mocosa tu hermana. No dejo que nadie me diga que soy una mocosa, y menos a alguien que no tiene ni la mitad de mi edad -dijo el hada.

-¡Oh, pobre mocosa! ¿Te molesta que te llame así? -preguntó Ryddle.

-No es el término, sino quien lo usa lo que me molesta. Harry, asegúrate de ganarle, no soportaría a alguien como él como amo del mundo -dijo Faye para después darle la espalda a Voldemort como si nada y acercarse a Draco para decirle:- Dejemos a tu dulce mitad afrontar a su Némesis. Vayamos a ayudar a los demás quitando de en medio a algunos de estos imbéciles vestidos de negro.

-Buena suerte Harry -dijo Draco mientras seguía a Faye quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia uno de los mortífagos.

Ninguno de los duelos que se habían interrumpido había vuelto a comenzar, todos los presentes estaban bastante empeñados en mantener a Faye dentro de su campo visual como para volver a combatir.

-Rayo de sol, ¿ésta es tu tía? -inquirió el hada señalando a Bellatrix.

-Lamentablemente -respondió Draco.

-¿Necesitas una mano, Neville? -le preguntó Faye al chico quien era el adversario de la mortífaga.

-¿Cómo osas entrometerte en nuestro duelo? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo osas tratar así a mi señor? -inquirió Bellatrix.

-Tesoro, ¿qué raza de parientes tienes? Si yo fuera tú iría rápidamente a hacerme una prueba de ADN para comprobar que no son mis parientes -dijo Faye a Draco.

-¡Crucio! -gritó la mortífaga como respuesta. Sin embargo, la maldición fue fácilmente evitada por el hada.

-Y si lamentablemente resultaran ser tus verdaderos parientes, deberías llevarlos con un buen psiquiatra porque no parece que estén muy bien de la cabeza -dijo Faye para después evitar otra Cruciatus-. ¡En serio! ¿Hay por lo menos alguien normal en tu familia o todos son unos locos sin pizca de cerebro?

Faye tuvo que esquivar una tercera maldición.

-¿Sabes? Si quieres atacarme realmente deberías por lo menos cambiar de hechizo. Esquivar el mismo hechizo una y otra vez no hace más que aburrirme, y por ahora, ya estoy bastante enojada por lo que le hicieron a Draco. Comprenderás que esa no es una buena combinación, y podría decidir enterrarte viva -dijo el hada.

-¡Muere maldita! -gritó Bellatrix para después lanzar un Avada Kedavra en contra del hada, quien lo desvió por lo que fue a parar justamente en el mortífago contra el que luchaba Aarón.

-Diría que acabas de meter la pata -dijo Faye tronando los dedos.

La mortífaga comenzó a empequeñecer hasta tener la altura de un ratón.

El hada tronó nuevamente los dedos y delante de la mortífaga apareció un gato que en cuanto vio a Bellatrix comenzó a perseguirla por todo el salón mientras la mortífaga lanzaba gritos de terror mezclados con insultos dirigidos a Faye.

-¿Quién es el próximo? -inquirió Faye mirando a los demás mortífagos.

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué les parece? Acaso no les dije que era peligroso meterse con Faye (recuerdenme nunca más volver a hacerlo)._

* * *


	24. Día tres tercera parte

_¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. O por lo menos mejor de como le va a ir a Voldy.**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 24**

"_**Día 3 (tercera parte):**_

_**Después de la tempestad siempre viene la calma"**_

-¿Quién es el próximo? -preguntó Faye mirando a los demás mortífagos.

La pregunta de Faye desencadenó el pánico entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, quienes intentaron huir al instante temiendo por su suerte, que sería muy mala si terminaban en manos del hada.

En el gran salón los mortífagos estaban corriendo intentando salvarse, olvidándose por completo de los miembros de la orden del Fénix y del ED, quienes, cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión, obstaculizaban de algún modo la fuga de los seguidores del Lord, permitiendo a Faye el divertirse un poco con ellos.

En el transcurso de quince minutos, todos los mortífagos se encontraban fuera de combate. Había uno que se había convertido en topo, otro en un animalito de peluche, otro en una flor, y otros, como era el caso de Lucius, que habían sido empequeñecidos y puestos en una casa de muñecas después de que el hada les cambiara el traje.

Una vez concluida la operación "Encarguémonos de estos imbéciles vestidos de negro con las máscaras" Faye hizo aparecer una sillas y unas mesitas todas alrededor de la parte central de la sala donde estaban Harry y Voldemort, quienes en medio de aquel caos, no habían comenzado a luchar todavía.

Después de lo de las sillas y las mesitas, Faye tronó los dedos y creó una barrera alrededor de los dos magos y se sentó en una de las mesitas de la primera fila junto a Aarón mientras todos los demás la miraban perplejos.

-¿Puede preguntar qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Draco.

-Me preparo para gozar del espectáculo. ¿Quieres un poco de té y pastelillos? -inquirió el hada señalando lo que su marido hizo aparecer de inmediato.

-¿Harry está por afrontar al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos y tú te quedas ahí sentada bebiendo té y comiendo pastelillos? -cuestionó Ron.

-Me fío totalmente del bello Gryffindor -dijo Faye sonriendo.

-¿Intentas decir que no moverás ni un solo dedo para ayudarlo? -inquirió Molly Weasley indignada.

-No veo porqué debería -respondió el hada sorbiendo de su té.

-Al menos usted hará algo profesor Whisperwind, ¿verdad? -preguntó Molly.

-No lo creo -respondió Aarón.

-¿No lo cree? ¿Aquel pobre chico corre el peligro de morir y usted no tiene intención de ayudarlo? -gritó la señora Weasley.

-Exactamente. Y por cuanto a mí respecta, puede gritar todo lo que quiera. Ya le he dicho que usted no me provoca ninguna clase de miedo -dijo Aarón tranquilamente.

-¡Harry, buena suerte! Si necesitas de cualquier cosa solo hazme una señal y veré que tengas lo que necesitas -gritó Faye al joven Gryffindor, quien estaba por afrontar a su mayor enemigo.

Lord Voldemort, mientras tanto, había entendido finalmente quien era el espía que continuamente arruinaba sus planes, y tenía una expresión entre enojado y aterrorizado, la segunda obviamente gracias a Faye.

-Severus, escogiste el bando equivocado. Te arrepentirás -dijo el Señor Oscuro lanzando hacia el profesor de Pociones un _Avada Kedavra_ que chocó contra la barrera de Faye sin llegar a golpear al objetivo.

-Mejor con el hada que en contra de ella -replicó Severus.

-¡Bravo Sevvie! ¡Tú sí que te has vuelto inteligente! No cabe duda que debería dedicarme a la educación -dijo Faye.

-Les conviene sentarse. No tiene ningún sentido que se queden todos de pie como unas bellas estatuas, Faye no quitará la batalla antes de que acabe el encuentro. Es una batalla que Harry debe ganar por sí solo, es su destino -dijo Aarón mientras Dumbledore se sentaba en la mesa al lado de la del hada.

-¿A qué hora piensan comenzar? ¿O acaso es que debo explicarles como es un duelo? -gritó Faye sin prestar atención a la multitud que la rodeaba.

-_Desmaius_ -gritó Harry sin esperar el inicio del próximo discurso denigratorio de Voldemort. Ya había escuchado demasiado del mago Oscuro.

El Señor Oscuro evitó el encantamiento por muy poco y contraatacó con una _Cruciatus_.

-_Sectumsempra_ -dijo Harry después de evitar la maldición.

Voldemort no tuvo la misma suerte que Harry, y el encantamiento lo golpeó en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué pasa Tom? ¿He sido demasiado rápido para ti? -inquirió Harry en tono retador.

-¡Pagarás por esto Potter! ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Harry logró evitar la maldición por un pelo.

-¡Eres tan monótono! ¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea una maldición imperdonable? -inquirió el Gryffindor animado por una escuadra de osos de peluche que aparecieron gracias a Faye.

-¡Muere Potter! -gritó el Señor Oscuro para después lanzar otra maldición asesina.

-Al parecer la respuesta era no, pero de todos modos ahora me toca a mí. ¡_Diffindo_! ¡_Reducto_! -dijo Harry.

Ambos encantamientos golpearon al mago. Ahora solo faltaba el golpe de gracia.

-Draco, te recuerdo que estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos. ¿No quieres expresar alguno? -preguntó Faye sin quitar la mirada del moreno Gryffindor que habría preferido no convertirse en un asesino a causa de un monstruo como Voldemort.

Draco tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que Faye le estaba pidiendo, y entonces formuló el deseo.

-Deseo que tú intervengas y te ocupes de Voldemort. Quiero que tú impidas que Harry se convierta en un asesino -dijo el Slytherin rubio mientras lo que lo oían lo miraban perplejos.

Debajo de la mirada de todos los presentes, Faye se levantó y pasó la barrera llegando hasta el muchacho que se encontraba dentro.

-No es necesario que tú lo mates, yo puedo mandarlo a un lugar del cual no podrá nunca regresar, un lugar hecho de sufrimiento y dolor eterno, un lugar en el cual se verá obligado a quedarse por toda la eternidad -dijo Faye sonriendo.

-¿Me aseguras que nunca volverá? -inquirió Harry.

-Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera yo lograría escapar de aquel lugar -dijo el hada.

-Okey, hazlo -dijo el Gryffindor.

-Ruby, necesito de una mano -dijo Faye en voz alta. De inmediato, un hada con los cabellos rojo fuego apareció a su lado y la miró sonriendo.

-¿En qué puedo serte útil? -preguntó Ruby.

-Necesito una mano para confinar en los reinos de la sombra a este tipo bruto y con pésimo gusto en el vestir -dijo el hada.

-Si es para liberar al mundo de semejante imbécil estaré más que encantada de ayudar -dijo Flameheart.

-Reinos de sombra, abran sus puertas para que este hombre entre, donde su suerte será suya, que él permanezca en la oscuridad hasta la muerte. Sufrimiento y dolor se merece, no muestren piedad alguna. Condena a éste que ha pecado demasiado y el mudo ha intentado conquistar. En el nombre de la luz nosotras lo condenamos, en las tinieblas eternas lo confinamos -dijeron las dos hadas en coro.

Mientras ambas hablaban, a las espaldas del Señor Oscuro se abrió un portal y la sombra engulló a aquel que había causado tanto dolor al mundo por tantos años.

Lord Voldemort, Tom Ryddle, Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había desaparecido para siempre.

Finalmente estaban libres por primera vez después de tantos años.

Draco corrió a abrazar a Harry apenas Faye hubo quitado la barrera y muchos otros lo imitaron.

Aarón se acercó a su mujer y a la otra hada sonriendo seguido de cerca por Dumbledore y Snape.

-Estamos en deuda contigo Faye, has resuelto el problema que nos perseguía desde hace decenios -dijo Albus.

-Yo no hice nada, el mérito es totalmente de Harry. Ha sido él quien lo ha derrotado, yo solo me he encargado de evitar que él se transformase en un asesino y debiera vivir de por vida con la culpa. Si no lo hubiese hecho me habría arruinado todo el trabajo. Si Harry no es feliz, tampoco Draco sería feliz, y hacer feliz a Draquito es mi objetivo actual -dijo Faye.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo debo entretener al Consejo antes de dejarles decidir si el deseo se ha cumplido o no? -inquirió Ruby.

-Algunos días. Una o dos semanas máximo -dijo el hada.

-Faye, ¿cómo lograste saber cuando se reunía el Consejo? -preguntó Aarón.

-Se lo he preguntado a Caleb -respondió el hada como si fuera la cosa menos importante en aquel momento.

-¿Y Caleb te lo ha dicho? -cuestionó el elfo escéptico.

-Digamos que soy muy persuasiva -dijo Faye.

-Hablando de Caleb, ¿qué significa esa historia de la cita? -preguntó Ruby.

-¡Tenía que convencerlo de algún modo! Tienes una cita con él el sábado por la noche. Te llevará a cenar fuera -dijo Faye.

-Evito comentarios. Debo ir, si estoy lejos por mucho tiempo aquellos cuatro empiezan a pensar cosas que no deben, y eso no es bueno -dijo Ruby desapareciendo.

-Voy a dar una ojeada por aquí para ver si hay todavía alguien. Cuando termine de festejar dile a los demás que regreso de inmediato -dijo Faye.

Faye vagabundeó por la mansión hasta que encontró las prisiones.

-Esto es lo que buscaba -dijo el hada acercándose a la única celda que parecía tener alguien adentro.

-¡Eh, chiquilla! ¿Cómo has terminado aquí? -inquirió el hada.

-Me han traído aquí para esperar la recompensa que me espera por haberle traído a Malfoy a mi señor -dijo la chica.

-¿Y cuál sería tu recompensa? -preguntó Faye quien ya sentía odiar a la chica.

-Harry -respondió la chica.

-Tu nombre es Cho-Chang, ¿cierto? -dijo el hada.

-Sí -respondió la Ravenclaw.

-¿No quieres otra recompensa? -preguntó Faye abriendo la puerta de la celda.

-No -contestó la chica.

-¿Sabes Chang? He decidido que jugaré un poco contigo. Verás, Draco es mi protegido y si fuera tú comenzaría a llorar por no haber raptado a alguien más -dijo el hada con una sonrisa terrorífica.

-No veo porque debería hacer eso -rebatió Cho.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy antipática? -preguntó el hada para después tronar los dedos.

Los cabellos de la chica se volvieron de color naranja fosforescente y se encresparon por completo, tanto que los cabellos de Hermione parecían lisos a comparación de aquellos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Mi cabello era perfecto! -gritó la chica.

-¿Renuncias a Harry? -preguntó Faye.

-¡Harry es solo mío! ¡Nadie podrá quitármelo! -gritó la Ravenclaw.

-Y yo que pensaba que los Ravenclaw eran inteligentes. Tú eres solo una oca tonta sin cerebro -dijo Faye tronando los dedos-. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Tal vez Cho tuviera algo que decir, pero lo cierto es que lo único que salió de su boca fue:

-Soy una oca tonta sin cerebro -y al momento siguiente hizo el sonido del animal.

Faye tronó nuevamente los dedos y la chica se encontró con un traje que parecía solo tener huecos para la cabeza y los brazos.

-Diría que ahora ya está completo -dijo el hada para después volver a tronar los dedos, con lo cual la Ravenclaw se empequeñeció, la tomó entre sus manos y regresó con Draco y los demás.

-¿Encontraste a alguien? -inquirió Aarón al verla regresar.

-Sí, he encontrado a la tontita que había raptado a Draco -dijo el hada.

-Vaya. ¿Es aquella que tienes en la mano? -inquirió el elfo.

-Alguien tenía que ocuparse de ella, ¿no? -preguntó Faye desencadenando la risa de su marido.

-¡Eh, todos! ¿Qué dicen de regresar a Hogwarts? -propuso Faye.

-Diría que es una buenísima idea -dijo Draco. El hada tronó los dedos y los transportó a todos a Hogwarts.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes están de acuerdo en que nos merecemos una fiesta? -preguntó Faye.

El hada, al ver que todos levantaban la mano a pesar de que parecían cansados, no pudo hacer menos que sonreír.

-Vayan a descansar un poco. Todos tienen un aspecto horrible. De la fiesta me encargo yo, nos veremos en el Gran Comedor esta noche a las nueve -dijo Faye.

Poco a poco la multitud se dispersó y el hada se quedó sola disfrutando del maravilloso espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

El sol estaba saliendo, la tempestad había pasado, y como se sabe, después de cada tempestad siempre viene la calma.


	25. Festejos

_Hola amigos. Como se darán cuenta, esta historia esta a punto de terminar. Pero disfrutemos lo que queda de ella.**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 25**

"_**Festejos"**_

Aquella noche dentro del imponente castillo de Hogwarts se festejó una de las más bellas fiestas del siglo.

Los más importantes miembros del Ministerio, todos aquellos que habían participado en la batalla, los profesores, los estudiantes y algunos de sus padres festejaron toda la noche.

El Gran Comedor había sido agrandado y decorado para la ocasión, de manera que todos pudieran divertirse como no lo habían hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

En una esquina del salón un joven con los cabellos eternamente desordenados y un rubio con aire aristocrático estaban sentados en una mesita que Faye había creado para poderles conceder un poco de paz. Esto debido a que desde que había llegado al Gran Comedor, Harry se había visto rodeado de admiradores y periodistas, y solo la intervención del hada había logrado salvar al muchacho.

Faye, viendo que tanto Draco como Harry estaban cada vez más molestos, se había subido sobre una mesa para que todos la vieran mejor y había lanzado un silbido muy fuerte para atraer la atención de todos los presentes y después había dicho:

-Gracias por su atención. Ahora les ruego que dejen en paz a Draco y a Harry, o de lo contrario me veré obligada a mandarlos a hacerle compañía a Voldemort. Espero haber sido bastante clara, y nuevamente gracias por la atención.

Sería inútil recalcar que la amenaza del hada surtió efecto de inmediato, y más tardó Faye en proferir su discurso que los chicos en hallarse libres de molestas personas.

Para completar la obra, Faye había hecho aparecer una mesa para ellos dos en una esquina del salón y les había asegurado que se encargaría si algún idiota sin cerebro tuviera el valor para acercárseles. Después de eso se alejó, diciendo que tenía ganas de atormentar un poco a Sevvie.

-Gracias -dijo Harry al rubio.

-¿De qué? -inquirió Draco perplejo.

-Por haber expresado el deseo que hizo que Faye interviniera -respondió el Gryffindor.

-No me gustaba la idea de verte sufrir toda la vida por culpa de aquel idiota, y además, ¿qué tipo de ángel sería si no lo hubiera hecho? -dijo el Slytherin.

-Entonces debo agradecer al cielo por haberte dejado caer mientras buscaba a mi ángel -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Si continuas diciéndome frases como esa terminarás haciéndome sentir mucho, aunque a decir verdad, sí lo soy -dijo Draco.

-Entonces puedo continuar, el cielo ha sido demasiado generoso. Ha dejado caer un ángel solo para mí, y no cualquiera, sino el más bello, el más dulce y el más inteligente. Se nota que los demás ángeles estaban tan celosos de ti que te tiraron del cielo -dijo el moreno.

-¡Ay! -dijo Draco intentando ignorar el hecho de que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-¿Sabes Draco? Tuve miedo de perderte -dijo Harry.

-No pienses en eso, yo estoy aquí, vivo y respiro y no tengo la más mínima intención de irme a otro lado -dijo el Slytherin.

-Lo sé, y no podría estar más feliz -dijo el Gryffindor para después besar al bello príncipe de las serpientes,

-Ni siquiera yo podría estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora -dijo Draco sonriendo.

-¡Eh, tortolitos! ¿Cómo están? -preguntó Pansy sentándose.

-Estábamos mejor antes de que tú llegarás -respondió el rubio.

-Disculpa Dray, quería mantenerla lejos otro rato, pero no lo logré -dijo Blaise sentándose a su vez, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

-No importa Blaise -dijo Harry.

-¿Pero que esa maldita hada no dijo que mantendría lejos a las molestias? -cuestionó Draco.

-Draco, la maldita hada te ha salvado la vida. No es muy lindo de tu parte hablar de ella en ese tono -dijo Hermione.

-Por el bien de todos fingiré que no te he escuchado -replicó el Slytherin.

-Hablando de Faye, ¿dónde está? -inquirió Ron.

-La última vez que la vi les estaba ordenando a unos ositos de peluche que corretearan un poco a Moody -dijo Blaise.

-¿Qué le ha hecho Moody? -preguntó Harry.

-Le estaba dando un discurso sobre la importancia de la alerta permanente y Faye consideró oportuno probar la habilidad de Alastor -dijo Aarón sentándose en la mesa junto a los chicos.

-Pobre Ojoloco -dijo Ron.

-¡Hola chicos! -dijeron los gemelos Weasley en coro.

-Esa hada… -comenzó Fred.

-Es realmente genial -continuó George.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? -preguntó Ron.

-Mamá la estaba regañando por haber dejado que Harry enfrentara a Voldemort por sí solo -dijo Fred.

-Faye esperó hasta que mamá terminó de gritarle, para después mirarla y decirle: "Señora, creo que sus gritos han destrozado los tímpanos a la mitad de los presentes en este salón. Afortunadamente yo me he prevenido haciéndome un encantamiento para ensordecerme" -dijo George.

-Y después se fue dejando a mamá con la boca totalmente abierta -dijo Fred.

-¡Justamente a ustedes dos buscaba! -dijo Faye acercándose junto con Remus hacia los gemelos que la miraban con ojos llenos de adoración.

-¿Qué dicen de una bella broma con gran estilo? -preguntó el hada.

-¡Claro! -exclamaron los gemelos en coro.

-Lunático les ayudará -dijo Faye.

-¿Tú y Remus se conocían ya? -preguntó Harry.

-No, nos conocimos hace aproximadamente tres o cuatro horas -respondió el hada.

-¿Lunático? -cuestionó Fred.

-¿Tú eres uno de los Merodeadores? -inquirió George con una mirada de admiración.

-¿Harry no se los había dicho? -preguntó Remus.

-Se me debió de haber pasado -dijo Harry mientras los gemelos lo miraban con miradas asesinas.

-Faye, ¿tengo que recordarte que soy un profesor? -dijo Aarón.

-Sé perfectamente que eres un profesor, pero ya que me amas con locura no moverás ni un solo dedo para detenerme -rebatió el hada.

-También eso es cierto -dijo el elfo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó Draco.

-Lo verás -dijo Faye sonriendo.

-La última vez que te vi con una sonrisa como esa has redecorado el aula de Pociones y la de Adivinación. ¿Debería preocuparme? -preguntó el rubio Slytherin.

-No, no es necesario -respondió Faye.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? -preguntó Fred.

-Ustedes dos deben verter el contenido de estas ampolletas en las bebidas. Asegúrense de que nadie los vea y después prepárense con los fuegos artificiales que tengo en esta bolsa. Los presentes comenzaran a cantar, la señal para lanzar los fuegos artificiales es el final de la canción -dijo el hada a los gemelos, quienes asintieron.

-¿Yo qué debo hacer? -preguntó Remus.

-A ti te toca la tarea más difícil de todas. Debes encontrar el modo de hacer beber lo que hay en esta ampolleta a Sevvie -dijo el hada.

-Ya me hago cargo.

-¡Ahora, a trabajar! -dijo Faye.

Diez minutos más tarde todo estaba listo, incluso Remus había logrado completar su tarea.

-Señoras y señores, ¿pueden prestarme su atención un momento? Como todos ustedes bien sabrán, hoy estamos aquí para festejar el fin de aquel loco con manía de grandeza conocido como Voldemort. Por este motivo les invitó a llenar nuestros vasos y a brindar conmigo a la salud de todos aquellos que han hecho esto posible. ¡Por los héroes del día! -dijo Faye levantando el cáliz que tenía en la mano. Todos los presentes en el Comedor brindaron y bebieron tranquilos sin sospechar nada acerca del plan de Faye.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Harry.

-Ahora comienza el espectáculo -dijo Faye precisamente mientras el traje de los presentes cambiaba por un disfraz de animal, cada uno de ellos diferente, todos menos Severus Snape.

-¿Y Snape? -preguntó Ron.

-Ahora verás -dijo el hada mientras Snape volvió a transformarse en Sevvie la pastorcilla. Inmediatamente después de la transformación, el profesor de Pociones comenzó a cantar "En la vieja granja", y cada vez que mencionaba un animal, las personas que tenían el disfraz de ese animal se veían obligadas a cantar también.

La cosa fue bastante bien por cerca de cinco minutos, tras los cuales, en el mismo momento en que la canción terminó, los gemelos Weasley prendieron los fuegos artificiales, los cuales cubrieron los gritos de Snape contra de Faye mientras Draco y los demás reían.

Las cosas no podrían haber estado mejor.


	26. Yi vieron por siempre felices y

_**Capítulo 26**_

"_**Y vivieron por siempre felices y contentos"**_

Era una tranquila noche de invierno, y sentado sobre un sillón delante de la chimenea un hombre rubio con los ojos azul grisáceo miraba fijamente las llamas como hipnotizado.

Por todos lados relucían los adornos navideños, animando grandiosamente la atmósfera, y en esquina de aquel salón, un árbol de Navidad recubierto de luces y esferas coloradas se veía hermoso.

Otro hombre, con los cabellos oscuros y unos espléndidos ojos verdes, entró en la sala cantando y se sentó sobre un diván para después saludar al rubio distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien? -inquirió el moreno.

-Sí, estaba solo recordando el pasado -respondió el otro.

-¿Pensabas en Faye?

-Sí, estaba pensando que si no hubiera sido por ella seguramente yo nunca me hubiera casado con el hombre de los sueños -dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-No es cierto Draco. Yo creo que nos hubiéramos casado de todas formas. ¿Somos o no la pareja perfecta? -preguntó el moreno.

-Nosotros somos una bella pareja, pero entre nosotros dos el perfecto soy yo Harry -dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto?

-No veo porque debería -respondió el ex-Slytherin.

-Han pasado veinte años desde que vimos a Faye por última vez. ¿Te acuerdas del día en que se fue? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Y quién lo olvidaría? Se pasó todo el día festejando, para después despedirse de todos con un simple: "Ha sido lindo conocerlos. ¡Adiós a todos!", para después desaparecerse en la nada sin dejar rastro -dijo Draco.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Era Faye! Me pregunto que habrá hecho en todo este tiempo -dijo Harry.

-Habrá estado molestando a alguien más. Sinceramente no me molesta ya no tenerla al lado. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre con mi fascinante marido, y cuando están, con mis estupendos hijos -dijo Draco.

-En eso estamos perfectamente de acuerdo -dijo el ex-Gryffindor para después besar al rubio.

-Hablando de nuestros hijos, mañana regresan a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Estás contento? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Vamos a recogerlos juntos? -inquirió Draco.

-Por supuesto -respondió el moreno para después perderse un momento entre sus pensamientos y sonreír divertido.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -preguntó el ex-Slytherin.

-Pensaba en Alexander y Bryn. ¿Te acuerdas la cara que puso Severus cuando su ahijado terminó en Gryffindor? -preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-Creo que si hubiera podido habría ido a saltar desde la torre de Astronomía. Pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que Alex se volvería un Gryffindor, es igual a ti -dijo Draco.

-En compensación Bryn es igual a ti.

-Es verdad. Pero también es verdad que la cara de Sev era casi tan cómica como la de Ron cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador asignó a su ahijada en Slytherin. Ese es uno de los momentos que nunca olvidaré -dijo el rubio.

-Y no has visto todo. Dices que entre la cara de Ron y la de Severus no sabes cual es mejor, pero tú no los has visto pelear como dos niños sobre cual de los dos tiene el mejor ahijado -dijo Harry.

-¿De verdad lo han hecho? -inquirió Draco sorprendido.

-Sí, y la verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que Severus Snape se pondría a pelear con Ron por algo como eso. Pensaba que lo liquidaría con un solo movimiento y un "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Weasley, que estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo", pero al parecer me equivocaba. Hermione y yo tuvimos que hacer de todo para detenerlos -dijo el moreno.

-¡Pobre amor mío! Me habría gustado ver esa pelea, es una lástima que me la haya perdido -dijo Draco.

-No temas, si los dejas en la misma habitación por más de dos minutos sin hablarles de algo comienzan a pelear de nuevo de inmediato -dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo en nuestro matrimonio? -preguntó Draco.

-Parecido. Solo que nosotros festejamos felices y contentos las noches mientras que ellos dos discuten de no sé qué hasta que Hermione los hace callar -dijo el moreno.

-Realmente somos muy afortunados -dijo Draco mientras se iba a sentar al diván a un lado de Harry.

-Demasiado afortunados -dijo el moreno mientras Draco se le recargaba en el hombro.

-Estoy muy contento de haberme enamorado de ti -dijo el ex-Slytherin.

-También yo. Nos casamos hace 16 años, y lo creas o no, han sido los mejores años de toda mi vida -dijo el moreno.

-Lo mismo digo -dijo Draco.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, y después el rubio habló de nuevo.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Si pudieras regresar el tiempo, ¿te casaría conmigo de nuevo? -inquirió Draco.

-Es obvio que me casaría de nuevo contigo. Te amo, eres mi vida, siempre escogería casarme contigo, a pesar de las circunstancias. ¿Quién no se casaría con un hombre tan fascinante, tan dulce, tan simpático, tan inteligente y tan perfecto como tú? -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Sí querido, soy único. No hay ningún otro en el mundo que sea tan perfecto -dijo el rubio sonriendo a su vez.

-Entonces soy muy afortunado por haberme casado con el último hombre perfecto del planeta -dijo el moreno riendo.

-Y yo soy muy afortunado por haber encontrado al último príncipe azul de todo el universo -dijo Draco.

-¡Ay, señor Perfección! Es hora de ir a la cama. Se está haciendo tarde, y si queremos despertarnos para llegar a tiempo a la estación mañana nos conviene ya ir a dormir -dijo Harry tomando a Draco de la mano mientras se levantaba y jalándolo hacia su cuarto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la pareja Potter-Malfoy estaban juntos en el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King Cross cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó.

Pocos minutos después, una chica con un largo cabello rubio y los ojos verdes se les acercó y los abrazó a ambos.

-Hola Bryn, ¿cómo va tu cuarto año? -inquirió Harry.

-Bien papá, logré ganarle a Alex en un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tenía la snitch bajo la nariz y no se había dado cuenta, me bastó alargar la mano para tomarla. Deberías haber visto que mal se puso. Estoy tentada a entrar en el equipo de quidditch solo para vencerlo delante de toda la escuela -dijo la chica.

-A Alexander le haría bien tener un poco de competencia. El buscador de Slytherin de este año es realmente pésimo -comentó Draco.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Sería interesante ver a Alex contra Bryn, creo que sería como ver uno de nuestros partidos -dijo Harry.

-¿Dónde está Alex? -preguntó Draco.

-Llega en un momento. Estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos -respondió la chica.

-Ahí está -dijo Harry señalando a un chico de cabellos oscuros desordenados y los ojos grises.

-¿Qué tal Alex? -dijo Draco.

-Hola papá -dijo el chico con una sonrisa culpable.

-¿Qué hiciste? -inquirió Harry.

-Nada -respondió velozmente el chico.

-¿Y entonces porque tienes esa mirada? -preguntó Draco.

-A decir verdad, si hay algo -dijo Alexander.

-Alex, tienes quince años, si debes decirnos algo hazlo y se acabó -dijo Draco.

-¿Recuerdan que les pregunté si podía invitar a alguien para las vacaciones? -preguntó el chico.

-¿A quién invitaste? -preguntó Harry.

-A ella -dijo Alex señalando a la pequeña criatura alada vestida de verde sobre su hombro.

-¡No es posible! -dijo Harry.

-¡Debe ser una ilusión! -dijo Draco.

-¡Hola rayo de sol! ¿Te hice falta? -preguntó una voz demasiado recordada por el ex-Slytherin.

-Harry, te ruego que me digas que esto es una ilusión. Dame un pellizco. Me quiero despertar -dijo Draco.

-Me temo que es real -dijo el ex-Gryffindor.

-¿No estás contento de verme? Tu adorable hijo ha expresado un deseo, y adivina a quién mandaron para cumplirlo -inquirió el hada.

-No me digas que a ti -respondió Draco.

-¡Hola Faye! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos -dijo Harry.

-¿Esperaban haberse librado de mí para siempre? Lamento desilusionarlos pero estoy aquí de nuevo y no creo que esta vez logré cumplir tan rápido mi tarea -dijo el hada mientras Harry se soltaba a reír.

-Y yo que esperaba que solo fuera una ilusión -dijo Draco sonriendo.

A pesar de las apariencias, Draco y Harry estaban felices de ver que Alexander estaba en buenas manos. No podían estar tristes, ya que aquel solo era el inicio de otro: "Y vivieron por siempre felices y contentos".

**FIN**

* * *

_No puedo creer que por fin haya concluido esta historia. La verdad es que me tardé demasiado. La versión original de esta historia, escrita en italiano por Sarachan89, se terminó en marzo. Me tardé 9 meses en terminar. Pero bueno, aquí estuvo el final para todos sus seguidores, y me gustaría poner las palabras que puso Sarachan89 al terminar esta historia:_

"_Ciao a tutti! Finalmente dopo 26 lunghi capitoli questa storia può dirsi conclusa.  
Grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che hanno recensito almeno una volta, grazie per il sostegno, per i complimenti e per le critiche.  
Grazie anche a tutti coloro che hanno letto questa ff anche senza lasciare un segno del loro passaggio. Spero di essere riuscita ad intrattenervi e a farvi divertire almeno un po'._

_Baci Sarachan89__"_

_Y ahora la traducción (¿Creyeron que no se los diría?)_

"_¡Hola a todos! Finalmente después de 26 largos capítulos esta historia puede decirse concluida. Gracias de corazón a todos aquellos que la han dejado un review al menos por una vez, gracias por el sostén (apoyo), por los cumplidos y por las criticas._

_Gracias también a todos aquellos que han leído este fanfiction aunque sin dejar una marca de su paso. Espero haber logrado entretenerlos y divertirlos al menos un poco._

_Besos Sarachan89"_

_¿Y qué quieren que yo les diga? Son el mejor público que pude haber pedido. No tengo nada más que agregar a lo dicho por Sarachan89. Solo les agradezco también a aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos, y espero en el futuro hacer otra traducción o un fic propio que los entretenga tanto como lo ha hecho esta historia._

_Sin otra cosa que decir me despido, esperando saber de ustedes pronto._

_Atte._

_Seamisai_


	27. Entrevista con Faye

**_Entrevista exclusiva con Faye_**

_Debido a la alta popularidad que alcanzó la historia El Hada De Los Deseos Y El Desastre, incluso hoy en día a tres años de haber sido concluida (como lo demuestran las estadísticas de visitas y el hecho de que aún ahora la gente la siga agregando a sus favoritos) me di a la tarea de buscar a nuestra querida hada para hacerle una serie de preguntas respecto a esta historia que protagonizó junto con Draco y Harry. No fue fácil dar con ella (Faye es un hada muy ocupada como ya lo sabemos), sin embargo una vez que hube pedido unos cuantos deseos a la estrellas pude conseguir tiempo para realizar una entrevista con Faye (además de ganarme un traje de conejito de Pascua bastante mono :P) concedido por otra hada que me fue asignada._

_Aquí la transcripción de la entrevista:_

Seamisai – Faye, es un placer finalmente conocerte en persona. Muchos de nosotros hemos seguido tus aventuras con verdadero placer mientras admiramos tu valor y tu forma de ser.

Faye – No creo que sea algo que se deba admirar.

S – ¿Por qué no lo crees?

F – Porque ya sabes como funciona esta cuestión de los fans. Siempre empiezan a decir cosas como que quieren ser como uno y así. Y seamos realistas, con una Faye en el mundo basta y sobra. Además, creo que si me topara a alguien más como yo la pobre personita debería preocuparse a menos que tuviera grandes poderes mágicos. Y quizás ni siquiera entonces lograría hacerme frente.

S – Bueno, seguramente tienes razón en eso. Sin embargo, creo que a mí me has mostrado la importancia de ser uno mismo sin temor a lo que digan los demás, incluso si es un rey y un consejo despiadado.

F – Mira que yo también tomé precauciones en ese entonces como Ruby se dio bastante bien cuenta.

S – Tienes razón. Y ahora que estamos hablando de la historia, debo preguntar algo que a muchos fans nos ha tenido intrigados desde el capítulo cinco de esta historia: ¿cuál fue el deseo que le cumpliste a la profesora McGonagall?

F – (Sonríe enigmáticamente). Creo que ese asunto ya lo habías discutido con mi querida Sarachan89.

S – Lo sé, pero la verdad todos queremos saberlo. Es decir, creo que no nos imaginamos el porqué la gran maga Minerva McGonagall necesitaría pedirle un deseo a las estrellas.

F – Mis casos son información clasificada.

S – ¿Ni siquiera puedes darnos una pista?

F – Quizás... Lo único que puedo decirte es que estuvo relacionado con un hombre del Ministerio de Magia que buscaba demasiado a Minnie.

S – ¿Buscarla? ¿En qué sentido la buscaba? ¿Hablamos de un sentido amoroso o quizás Minerva tenía problemas con la ley? ¿Es posible que la honorable Minerva McGonagall, directora actual de Hogwarts, haya tenido un problema tan grave con la ley que era buscada por el ministerio?

F – Lo siento, se acabaron las pistas. No diré nada más. Y a menos que quieras terminar convertido en conejo de Pascua lo mejor es que dejes de insistir.

(Fue en ese momento cuando conseguí mi traje de conejo de Pascua, tras una serie de preguntas bastante repetitivas que no vale la pena transcribir).

S – De acuerdo, dejemos ese tema de lado. Ahora hablemos de tus habilidades. Sabemos de buena fuente que eres una buena diseñadora de vestidos y de interiores. Primero Draco, luego Snape, después Trelawney. ¿Tienes más experiencia?

F – Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que cuando era una pequeña hada mi sueño era ser decordora. Soñaba con poder diseñar elegantes casas para la aristocracia de nuestro reino.

S – ¿Y entonces cómo fue que acabaste siendo hada de los deseos?

F – Pues con el tiempo me di cuenta que no quería conformarme haciendo cambios superficiales. Mi vocación era hacer cambios profundos, y no sé me ocurría otra manera de hacerlo que ayudando a la gente a cumplir sus sueños. Sin embargo, nunca he olvidado mis dotes artísticas.

S – Y vuelvo a decir que son geniales. No obstante, hay algo que me intriga. Digo, resultó obvio porque modificaste a Draco primero y luego a Snape, sin embargo, no a la profesora Trelawney a mi parecer. No sé, pero me da la impresión de que te desquitaste con ella no por algo que haya hecho ella, si no por el arte que practica.

F – (Suelta una gran carcajada) ¿Arte? Perdón, pero estoy segura que debes estar bromeando. Como creo que quedó bastante claro durante el desarrollo de la historia, la Adivinación es solo una sarta de mentiras, y al practicarla la profesora Sybill se convierte automáticamente en una mentirosa.

S – ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tienes una idea equivocada de la adivinación? Es decir, ¿qué pasaría si lo que la adivinación intenta es descubrir los caminos que les pone enfrente Lady Destiny? Porque tú pensaste en eso mientras te dirigías hacia el aula de Adivinación. ¿Qué pasaría si la adivinación no tratara de buscar el camino que va a seguir una persona sin lugar a dudas, si no se tratara de averiguar todas esas posibilidades que Lady Destiny pone en el camino?

F – Interesante punto. Podrías tener razón, sin embargo, tal como yo lo veo eso convertiría a la Adivinación en una pérdida de tiempo. Lady Destiny pone tantos caminos por delante que nadie es capaz de preveerlos todos.

S – Pero tal vez si podríamos preveer los más probables, ¿no te parece?

F – Te concederé la razón en ello querido, sin embargo, en lo que a mí respecta dudo que pueda funcionar de esa manera. Especialmente si consideras que habemos gente como yo díficiles de predecir.

S – (Ríe) En eso te doy toda la razón, mi querida Faye. Y ya que estamos en ello, ¿realmente estás de acuerdo cuando te dicen que estás loca?

F – Por supuesto que sí. Y la verdad le agradezco al cielo todos los días por ser loca. ¿Te imaginas lo aburrida que puede llegar a ser la vida cuando eres lo que otros consideran normal? No, no. Por eso mejor ser una loca divertida que una cuerda aburrida y amargada.

S – Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero regresemos a la historia. Hay algo que me llamó mucho la atención cuando la leí completa por segunda vez. Cuando convenciste a Draco de ir a preguntarle a Harry, ¿fue realmente una poción tal como le dijiste a Pansy o fueron los poderes de los Silvercharm?

F – ¡Me atrapaste! Obviamente no hubo ninguna poción, fue todo gracias a los poderes de mi familia. Sin embargo, no es algo que pueda ir contando por ahí a todo el mundo, así que decidí mentirle a Pansy para que no hiciera más preguntas.

S – Oh, vaya. Creo que comprendo esa parte. Bueno, y ahora algo que a todos los fans apuesto que les ha gustado. Hablemos de Aaron. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

F – De hecho fue todo gracias a Caleb. Como sabrán Aaron y Caleb han sido amigos desde que ambos eran pequeños. Caleb se convirtió en mi superior en mi trabajo como hada de los deseos, y un día en que quería jugarle una pequeña broma fuera del trabajo lo seguí hasta que se encontró con Aaron. Fue un flechazo. Incluso ese día olvidé la broma que había preparado para Caleb, y en lugar de ello pasé algunos días consagrándome con él para después pedirle que me concertara una cita con su amigo. Bueno, y ya conocen la historia de nuestra primera cita.

S – ¿Y después de ello? ¿Cómo fue que Aaron terminó casándose contigo?

F – ¿Acaso no leíste la historia con atención querido? Sencillamente me ama con locura.

S – Sí, pero cuesta trabajo creer la atracción que existe entre dos personalidades tan dispares.

F – De hecho en el fondo somos muy parecidos. La única diferencia es que yo siempre actúo directamente y Aaron cuida más la apariencia que da ante otros.

S – Ahora hablemos sobre tu hogar, el reino encantado. Cuéntanos sobre el lugar.

F – Me temo que no nos está permitido compartir esa información con los humanos.

S – ¿Ni siquiera algunas pistas?

F – No, esta vez ni siquiera pistas. Es un mandato del rey y el consejo, ya que si empezaramos a platicar sobre él los humanos sabrían donde encontrarlo. Y ya sabes como se portan los humanos con la magia. Es la misma razón por la que se estableció el Estatuto del Secreto entre la comunidad mágica humana.

S – ¿Las hadas siempre hacen lo que les manda el rey y el consejo?

F – Por supuesto. De lo contrario nos arriesgamos a que nos manden al reino de las Tinieblas, aquel donde mandamos a Voldy. Y aquel no es un lugar divertido. Así que aunque muchas veces sean unos necios, es mejor hacerles caso para poder seguir disfrutando de la vida. Y bueno, cualquiera puede apelar sus decisiones y pedir audiencia si logra averiguar los días que se reúnen.

S – De acuerdo, entonces no puedes contarnos nada acerca de cómo es. ¿Ni tan siquiera si hay algo realmente divertido por allá? Porque supongo que tuviste que hacer algo en tu tiempo libre cuando esperaste a que se reuniera el Consejo para hablar con ellos y te mandaran de regreso con Draco, ¿cierto?

F – Pues como te dije no puedo hablar del Reino Encantado, pero te diré que no estuve precisamente divirtiéndome esos días. Estuve peleando con la madre de Aaron que me reclamaba que por mi culpa su hijo se había marchado del Reino. Tenía que recordarle a cada momento que Aaron se había ofrecido él mismo de voluntario para ir a dar clases a Hogwarts. Yo no esperaba encontrármelo allá, aunque el asunto me hubiera fascinado.

S – Bueno, si no nos puedes contar nada sobre el reino quizás tampoco puedas contestar a la siguiente pregunta, pero necesito hacerla. ¿Vosotras las hadas sois inmortales?

F – Tienes razón sobre mi respuesta. Te diré que en términos generales, si vivimos eternamente; aunque hay ciertas cosas que pueden llegar a matarnos pero que no puedo compartir por obvias razones.

S – Sí, te comprendo. Cualquier otro loco como Voldemort podría conocer el contenido de esta entrevista. Mejor dejémoslo así. Y ahora, al final de la historia hiciste referencia a qué deberías dedicarte a la educación. ¿Era en serio?

F – Fíjate que en ese momento no lo era, pero actualmente me encuentro dando clases en la Universidad de nuestro reino para las futuras hadas de los deseos. Creo que de verdad tengo una buena habilidad, porque las hadas que asisten a mis clases posteriormente son las que demuestran la mejor habilidad en el trabajo.

S – Oh, eso suena excelente. ¿Es decir que pronto todos los fans de esta historia podremos trabajar con un hada tan fantástica como tú?

F – Fantástica solo yo querido. Digamos que pueden tocarles hadas competentes en lo que hacen y no hadas que no tengan la menor idea sobre lo que se tiene que hacer.

S – (Ríe). De acuerdo. Entonces supongo que los fans crucemos los dedos para que tú seas nuestra hada asignada.

F – No es cuestión de cruzar los dedos, si no de la dificultad del caso. Si su deseo es muy difícil seguramente me tendrán ahí para ayudarlos. A mí o a otra hada también bastante competente.

S – Bueno, creo que se me acaba mi tiempo concedido, así que solamente una última pregunta que aquejaba a algunas de nuestras fans femeninas: ¿Aaron tiene hermanos gemelos?

F – (Suelta una fuerte carcajada). Qué cosas se les ocurren a los humanos. Lamentablemente tengo que contestarles que mi amorcito es único. Por otro lado, mi recomendación es que se encuentren a su propia alma gemela, aunque no sea tan maravillosa ni fascinante como la mía. Como por ahí dicen, siempre hay un roto para un descosido.

S – Muy bien Faye. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Cada quien con su cada cual. Solo me queda agradecerte por este tiempo que nos has brindado, y también le agradezco a Enchantia por haber realizado mi deseo de charlar contigo.

F – Yo también tengo que agradecerte Seamisai por haberme dado a conocer entre el público hispano. Y un último consejo para todos los fans: Nunca dejen de creer en lo que sueñan y nunca se nieguen a recibir ayuda, aunque también recuerden que también tiene que poner todo de su parte para volver esos sueños realidad.

_Y eso fue nuestra entrevista con nuestra hada de los deseos favorita. Esperamos pronto saber de ella, ya sea que haya ayudado a un buen amigo o incluso a nosotros mismo a realizar nuestros más anhelados deseos. Yo me despido nuevamente de ustedes, agradeciéndoles todo el tiempo que dedicaron a la lectura de este fanfic y esperando haberlos entretenido hasta el final, y seguir entreteniéndolos en un futuro. Y para ello, debo decirles que hice una nueva edición de la historia, cambiando pequeños detalles de redacción y estilo. He pensado que quizás empiece a mover los capítulos que subí, sin embargo, de momento lo que haré será subirla a internet para que ustedes puedan descargarla libremente desde un link que postearé en mi perfil (debido a que aquí dentro de la historia no me permite pegar links). Hasta entonces._


End file.
